The Moonlit Third Eye
by Monogatari-Sensei
Summary: Sequel To 'Akatsuki's Third Eye'. Kimiko returns as the Tsukikage. New friends are made and old enemies resurface. Watch as the heiress of the Tsukiga Clan faces of against a mighty power within and outside herself. Deidara x OC
1. The Invitation to the Summit

Hello, hello, hello and welcome people to the first chapter of The Moonlit Third Eye. Now for those who don't know this story is a sequel to Akatsuki's Third Eye so if you haven't read that I request you to please do so or you may not understand some of the things which happen in this story. Please enjoy yourselves.

* * *

_(Konohagakure- Village Hidden in the Leaves)_

The sun rose over Konohagakure. Over the faces of the five kages of the village a lone figure was wandering about.

Naruto Uzumaki paced up down over the head of the fourth Hokage.

"Naruto" shouted Sakura running up to him.

"Hi Sakura-Chan, what's up" asked Naruto.

"Did you know that Kakshi-sensei is leaving the day after tomorrow, and wants to talk to you, me, Sai and Yamato-Taichou" replied Sakura panting.

"Leaving? Leaving for where?" asked Naruto hopping up and walking beside Sakura.

"Leaving for Kumogakure, to escort Tsunade-Sama to a meeting held by all the six kages of the ninja world" said Sakura.

"Wow, that's so cool Kakashi-sensei is so lucky, he'll get to be there, Gaara will be there, Kimiko will be there, and one day maybe I'll be there as well" said Naruto.

Sakura smiled at her friend's dreamy face and waved her hand as Sai and Yamato came up.

"Hi Sakura, Naruto" said Yamato.

"Good morning" said Sai quietly; he seemed to be a little upset about something.

"Is something wrong Sai?"Asked Sakura.

"What? Oh no, everything's fine, thank you" he said smiling.

"_He's giving one of those fake smiles again, I wonder what's up"_ thought Sakura as they were interrupted by Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Tenten.

"Yo everybody" said Kiba.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I asked them to be here as well, for the morning shines with the brightness of a woman's lovely eyes" said Gai hoping down beside Lee.

"Hey there everyone" said Chouji as he, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino and Kakashi walked up.

"What's up everyone" said Naruto.

"Why did you invite us all here Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"It's concerning the meeting that will be taking place the day after tomorrow" said Kakshi quietly.

"Oh yeah, the meeting of the six kages right?" asked Ino.

"Amazing, imagine all those powerful ninja under one roof" said Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yes, well, it's about the purpose of the meeting" said Kakshi.

Everyone became quiet at his grave tone.

"What about the purpose? "Asked Shino.

"Has it got anything to with us?" asked Neji.

"Yes it does actually" said Shikamaru.

"How do you know Shikamaru-kun?"Asked Hinata.

"My father is also going to be accompanying Tsunade-Sama on the meeting, he told me" said Shikamaru.

"Told you what? Spill it out already" yelled Naruto.

Kakshi and Shikamaru exchanged a look.

"The meeting is to decide what has to be done about Sasuke, he may be labeled as an international S-rank criminal, if that happens, even if he wants to, he will not be allowed to live" said Kakashi.

Everyone stared at him with shocked faces, even Neji seemed stunned, and although Shino's face could not be seen it was clear that he was startled.

"W-what?" stammered Sakura stupidly as Ino began to cry.

"If he is labeled an S-rank criminal then I'm afraid it will be very difficult to let him live" said Kakashi.

"However as long as Sasuke does not conduct any harmful actions for a while then he can't do any harm" said Shikamaru.

"Yes, he doesn't have a choice, he can't right?" Kimiko sealed of his sharingan for some years so he can't cause trouble can he?" asked Naruto.

"No, but…" Shikamaru looked down.

"But what? How is he to cause any trouble if his main power is sealed away" inquired Tenten.

" Regarding that matter, after Madara's defeat Kimiko had his corpse sent to Konoha as he was originally a Konoha shinobi, and a week ago it disappeared from the forensic labs without a trace, we believe that was Sasuke's doing" said Kakashi.

" And it has already been proven, whether living or dead, if the eye of the sharingan is replanted into someone it becomes the users for keeps, the example is Kakashi-sensei himself" said Shikamaru.

"And if it is an Uchiha who replants the eye then it will form, as it had, in Madara's case, the eternal Mangekyou sharingan, which allowed him to remain immortal" said Kakashi.

"So he has this Madara's eyes and will become immortal after using it?" Asked Lee as everyone around him looked horrified.

"Yes, that is what he most probably will do" said Shikamaru.

" And if he does that he will become extremely dangerous to the six kages, and they may order to exterminate him, I know Tsunade-Sama would never do that, neither would Gaara, but they are not unreasonable, they know the risks involved, and up against the other four kages they might not have a choice" said Kakashi.

"No, they won't" said Naruto looking down as a dark look came over his eyes.

" But Naruto how can you expect the kages to.." began Yamato as Naruto yelled, " I don't care what the kages decide, I won't let them kill Sasuke, he's like a brother to me, I'll go to that meeting and try to convince the kages to forgive him" said Naruto.

"That probably won't work, according to latest research, Sasuke has a huge hand at trying to take the Tsukikage's life so why should she spare him, plus the Tsukikage is the student of the Mizukage so she might not be implied to spare him either, and on top of that, Sasuke recently captured the jinchuriki of the Eight Tails, who incidentally is the Raikage's own brother" said Shikamaru.

"So all in all, it looks very black for Sasuke at the moment" said Shino.

" I won't let them , I'll prove to them that Sasuke can be changed, I'll prove to them that Sasuke is still the same as he was five years ago" said Naruto wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Naruto how can you do that?" asked Sai suddenly.

"Why can't I, take the Leader of the Akatsuki for example, he destroyed the entire village but then sacrificed his own life when he didn't need to so that he could resurrect them, because of his dreams of finding peace, so inside he was still a good man" said Naruto.

"Yes but Naruto, that's not the case with Sasuke, in Pain's case his final goal was kind, to find peace, but in Sasuke's case, his final goal is the destruction of Konoha because they ordered Itachi to kill all the other Uchiha's" said Kakashi.

"I will bring back Sasuke, and I will protect Konoha t the same time" said Naruto stubbornly.

Kakshi gave up and shook his head, " Well I only said this because I thought you all had the right to know, don't even think of going to convince the kages Naruto because it's futile, we'll do what we can" said Kakashi placing a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

_(Two days later)_

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shizune and Gai watched as Tsunade got into the carriage with a grim look on her face.

They watched as Kakashi and Shikaku Nara (Shikamaru's father) walked beside the carriage till it could no longer be seen amongst the large canopy of the trees.

"I'm not going to let them kill Sasuke" said Naruto.

"You can't do anything" said Sai.

"Oh yes I can" said Naruto grinning from ear to ear at him.

Sakura and Yamato exchanged suspicious glances.

"Naruto, what are you planning?" questioned Sakura.

"Nothing at all" said Naruto still grinning.

"Don't try and do anything stupid, ok?" asked Yamato looking half worried half amused.

* * *

_(Sunagakure-Village Hidden in the Sand)_

Gaara the Kazekage sat in his office signing some papers when Temari came in carrying a scroll.

"Ok Gaara, the process is complete, I can summon it by scroll now, we're ready to leave" said Temari.

Gaara nodded, "Call Kankurou, we'll leave in half an hour" he said.

"_The meeting to determine the fate of Sasuke Uchiha"_ thought Gaara getting up and looking out of the window..

"_How the situations have changed, if I had not met Naruto in the chuunin exams and had not fought him after that it would probably have been me who got lost to the darkness and become the monster everyone took me for"_ he thought.

"Believe and trust in yourself" those were words that someone had once told him.

Some strange man in a priests outfit had once said these words to Gaara when he was still young and under the care of his uncle Yashamaru.

Over the time he had forgotten those words but after the fight with Naruto and after his words had sunk in Gaara had remembered, Gaara had remembered, believed and trusted and that had led him to become the Kazekage of his village.

The door opened and his brother came in.

"Ready to leave bro?"He asked.

"Yes, let's go" said Gaara.

As they started leaving the gates the crowds cried their safe return and among them, a young girl ran forward and shouted, "Please be careful Gaara-Sama"

Gaara looked kindly at the girl, Matsuri, his own student, one of the very few people except for his siblings who had accepted him before others and who he allowed to call by his first name, the others being his teacher Baki and the village elder Ebizo, the brother of Chiyo who had died to bring him back from the dead.

"Let's go Gaara" said his sister softly as they turned the other way and raced over the sand of the warm desert.

* * *

_(Kirigakure- Village Hidden in the Mist)_

Mei Terumi stood in the hallway waiting impatiently for her two guards Ao and Chojuro to arrive.

Finally she let out her breath as a young man who looked much younger than his age (25) appeared. He had blue hair, and black eyes with sharp, shark-like teeth wearing black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. His forehead protector was worn like a badge on his chest. He had a huge fish like, double handled sword called the Hiramekarei on his back, wrapped with large bandages. He also wore a shuriken holder on each leg.

"Ah! Chojuro, where on earth have you been? And where is that lazy, good-for-nothing Ao?"Yelled Mei.

"I apologize for being late Mizukage-Sama, Ao-san is just on his way" said Choujuro bowing.

The Mizukage suddenly ran her hands through his hair.

"Got a new hairstyle did you?" she asked moving closer to him and pinning him to the wall.

"Umm, yes, umm Mizukage-Sama... "Began Choujuro nervously as Mei lessened the distance between them.

"Ahem, we are ready to leave Mizukage-Sama" came a stern voice from behind them.

Mizukage turned to see a middle aged man with a patch over his right eye a talisman was hanging from each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He also wore a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over them.

Mei gave him a death glare for disturbing her intimate moment while Chojuro looked uneasily between them.

Soon they were at the village gates with all the people cheering her off.

"I wonder whether I'm really up to this job, I don't think I may have the actual qualifications" said Chojuro clutching his sword nervously.

"What kind of an attitude is that? You're a man, act like one, be tough, be strong, don't act like a wimpy sissy" scolded Ao, "In the old days all of us men could actually be called men".

" Now now, you two, Ao, stop scolding him, Chojuro, keep faith, I have chosen you for this job because I know you are up to it, believe me, you're one of the most talented ninja in this entire village" said Mei stroking his cheek and smiling kindly at him.

At this Chojuro cheered up considerably and looked confident again.

One of the village elders, an old man of 80 came forwards and handed Mei a headpiece.

"Make our village proud, Godaime Mizukage, erase the past blotches made by this village, make the name of your village shine amongst the others, best of luck, and be safe" he said moving back again.

Everyone cheered as Mei waved and the three of them turned around and sprinted away from Kirigakure over the cool waters.

* * *

_(Iwagakure- Village Hidden in the Rocks)_

An old man with a size of one and half times his head piece paced up and down on the top of a large rock. He had a triangular beard and a mustache with angular corners. He also had a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head was completely bald, although, he had some hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a ponytail. His hair was a snowy white.

All the villagers of his village stood at the base of the rock quietly watching the old man.

Then suddenly two bursts of smoke revealed a large man with black hair and eyes. He had big cheeks and a plump nose. He wore red clothing underneath his Iwagakure flak-jacket in addition to a yellow scarf that adorned his neck and a woman with short black hair and pupil-less pink eyes. She wore a red shirt with a sleeve on her left arm, the brown Iwagakure's flak jacket with a red skirt, and shorts over them.

"Finally you two are here, shame on you both, shame on you Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi" yelled Onoki, the third Tsuchikage.

"I apologize Tsuchikage-Sama" said Kurotsuchi bowing low.

"Let me carry you luggage for you Tsuchikage-Sama, "said Akatsuchi picking up the heavy bag.

"Put that down you idiot, do you think I am not strong enough to carry my own bags?" yelled Onoki snatching the bag from Akatsuchi.

He began jumping of the rock with the bag but as he landed on the ground a crack.

"Owwwww, my hip, my hip, ouch my hip" he yelled and screamed.

Kurotsuchi sighed as she jumped down from the rock, grabbed the old man's hip and gave it a twist. Another crack could be heard as the hip fit back in its socket, Onoki stopped screaming, jumped up to regain his composure.

Kurotsuchi smiled, "Maybe the time for you to retire has arrived you frail old man" she said.

"How dare you, I am four times you age young lady, learn some manners, don't you know who I am, I am Onoki of the Double Scales, I am the great Third Tsuchikage" he cried coughing at the attempt to sound mighty.

"Yes, yes, now let's go" said Akatsuchi picking up his bags.

Grumbling, Onoki bid his people a farewell and got on the carriage and slowly disappeared over the dust.

* * *

_(Kumogakure- Village Hidden in the Clouds)_

Many elite jounin stood and watched as the Raikage stood bowed before the elder who was chanting prayers and sprinkling holy water over him.

The Raikage was a large hulking man with dark-skin and a large muscular build, slicked-back white hair with a yellow tint, a few wrinkles, and a small moustache and beard. He wore the traditional kage cloak with no shirt beneath it. On both his shoulders was a black shuriken tattooed. His wrists were adorned with spiked gold bracelets while he wore a belt with a golden lions face engraved on it. Apart from all these he gave of the aura of a professional wrestler.

"May you achieve the goal you set out to find and may the gods have mercy on you" said the elder finishing his prayer.

The Raikage got up with a grim look on his face, " I will get those Akatsuki brats for what they did to my brother, I will kill them and snap their necks like twigs, especially that rat of a Sasuke Uchiha's" he growled as everyone else shuddered.

"Please don't worry A-Sama (a/n yes his name is A, his brothers is B while his other guard's is C, strange isn't it?), we will take our revenge on them" said Darui, one of his guards.

" You are taking this too lightly Darui, this is a serious matter we are dealing with, to capture B-Sama and take him away against his will so easily, Sasuke Uchiha must be very powerful indeed" said C.

"However powerful he may be he cannot be stronger than our A-Sama" said Darui.

"Maybe" said C as A got up, pulled his kage cloak more up on his shoulders and said, "I will fight to death to avenge my brother"

" That's the spirit my child, go, go and avenge your brother, go and destroy the one who has killed Yugito and B as well, those two who were the main assets of our country, go" said the other elder.

After bowing to the elders and nodding at the jounins the Raikage and his guards jumped over the large temple and disappeared in the clouds.

* * *

_(Tsukigakure- Village Hidden in the Moon)_

"Where is she? It's been three hours and there's no sign of her, "said Ichijo slamming the wall with his hand as he Deidara and all the people of Tsukigakure waited their Kage's arrival.

Finally after ten minutes their came the sound of running footsteps and Kimiko Tsukiga came running out of the palace.

"Sorry I'm late, I just wanted to wear this new dress I got for my birthday yesterday" said Kimiko showing the brand new gown she got yesterday on her birthday.

It had the same design as the old except it was a one piece suit which reached till her knees. Below that she wore tights pants (Like the one Sakura wears) which were blue in colour.

"Yes, of course" said Ichijo glowering as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well let's not waste anymore time and go, hm" said Deidara.

"Right, Yuji, you're in charge of the entire village while I'm gone, Emiko, please help him out sometimes, if there's any serious matter don't try to solve it yourself, instead send me a message, I won't be gone long of course, good bye you all" she said waving to the people as everyone waved back and cried, "Best of Luck, Kimiko-Sama"

As the carriage drove out of Tsukigakure Deidara questioned Kimiko, "Now tell me truthfully, why were you so late? You weren't trying on that dress for three hours were you, hm?" he asked.

" You get sharper everyday" said Kimiko smiling at him, " Yes I was going over the Bio-Datas of the other three kages, Gaara the Kazekage was once a jinchuriki as you very well know" said Kimiko as Deidara became a little flustered at the thought of once again meeting that Kazekage who he had once killed.

" Onoki the Tsuchikage is over 90 years old and is in very frail physical condition, yet not a weak kage at all, also he is known as Onoki of the Double Scales and can use the mixture of Dust release" said Kimiko.

"And last is the Raikage, A. He lives in the clouds where his palace is suspended by a large scale levitation jutsu" said Kimiko, " He is the brother of the late eight tails, Killer B, this meeting was called by him to determine the fate of Uchiha" said Kimiko.

"That's some extensive research you've done, hm" said Deidara.

" It's necessary to know the inner facts about your fellow kages, their strengths, weaknesses, now if I had to put the kages in their order of power, then they would, 1st Raikage, 2nd me that is to say Tsukikage, 3rd Hokage, 4th Mizukage and Kazekage tied, and last would be the Tsuchikage mainly because of his age" said Kimiko.

"So you think the Raikage is stronger than you?" asked Ichijo leaning in from the front window.

"Up to a point yes, when using the fourth stage Tsukigan I will be the strongest kage" said Kimiko.

"That's for sure" said Ichijo as the carriage bumped through the forest and sped towards the Land of Iron.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Pretty long one for the first chapter I know. Next time watch as the six kages assemble and try to get along with each other.


	2. Of Sand, Fire and Rabbits

Hullo everybody, welcome back to The Moonlit Third Eye. Please enjoy yourselves and review.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

The Land of iron was an icy, snow-covered country. A large mountain in the shape of the head of three wolves with their mouths open was situated in the middle as its main landmark.

The Six Kage summit took place in this country because it was well know for its neutral political matters. Never had it participated in any of the ninja wars. On top of that it was not even ruled by shinobi; instead the Land of Iron was a home of Samurais.

Mifune, the General of this country stood at the roof of his mansion, which had been chosen for the Kage Summit.

He was a middle-aged man with a long Chinese style beard and moustache. He wore a traditional samurai outfit and had a sword hung on his back. He also wore a white turban. His hair reached till his lower spine.

"Mifune-Sama, when are they expected to arrive?" Asked a man from behind him.

"In fifteen minutes or so one of them should be here" said Mifune grimly not removing his gaze from the three wolf head mountain.

"Is it true that there are going to be six kages?"Questioned another man from beside him.

"True, the Tsukikage has just been installed a month or two ago, she will also be attending the meeting" said Mifune.

"But how can you just become a kage, don't you have to be selected by others? And how will the other kages react to this?" inquired the first man.

"To answer your first question, the country in question was in ruins, this girl sat three days without eating or sleeping to resurrect it putting her own life at stake, or so the story goes, it also seems that before its fall, the present Tsukikage's ancestors were the rulers of the land, so its natural that she should continue" replied Mifune.

"But how are the other kages reacting to this?" asked the second man.

" The Mizukage is her ex-teacher so she doesn't mind, the Hokage has formed an alliance already so she must trust the Tsukikage, the Raikage obviously trusts her or he wouldn't have invited her to this meeting, I don't know about the Tsuchikage or the Kazekage" said Mifune finally removing his gaze from the mountain and facing his men.

"Can we really trust her?" Asked the man.

"Yes we can, I happened to have been acquainted with her grandmother, a wonderful lady, I'm sure we can trust Kimiko Tsukiga" said Mifune.

Just then a young woman burst in, "Mifune-Sama, the Kazekage has arrived, he wishes to see you before retiring to his room" said the woman.

Another woman burst in, "The Tsukikage has arrived as well" she shouted as Mifune rushed down to greet the two kages.

When he got to the main hall he saw the guards of both the kages glaring at each other but the kages themselves were cool and relaxed.

"Welcome to the Land of Iron, I am Mifune the General of this country, it is an honour to meet you both" said Mifune bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine Mifune-San," replied Kimiko bowing politely.

Gaara merely nodded and turned away.

" Before you both retire you your respective rooms I have one rule to denounce, there will be no use of ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu or any kind of bloodline ability while the meeting is in progress, this rule has been created so that there is no violence" said Mifune.

Just then there came a clatter and the Mizukage got out of the carriage.

"Damn you beat me here Kimiko" said Mei coming up and smiling at Kimiko.

Kimiko smiled back and she caught site of the Mizukages two guards.

"Ao-San, Chojuro-Nii, how are you two?" she asked.

"I'm fine thank you, long time no seen, Kimiko-Sama" said Ao.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again" said Chojuro going up and hugging her.

While Kimiko had been Mei's student Chojuro had been a great support to her and she had come to see him like an elder brother.

Meanwhile Gaara, Temari and Kankurou simply observed as the two kages before them chattered away like old friends.

Mifune arrived again and announced that the rooms were ready and they could go and rest now.

Kimiko caught Gaara, Temari and Kankurou staring at her and gave them a big smile before being pulled away by the Mizukage.

"Strange girl" said Temari as they made preparations to go to their room.

"Yeah but she's cute" said Kankurou.

"Of course that's the only thing you notice, did you see her chakra levels? Equal to a chunin, I bet we could beat her easily" said Temari.

"Don't be foolish, that is a very common trick, to make others believe you're weak and striking at full power when they never imagined" said Gaara.

"Oh then you must have been observing her very careful little bro" said Kankurou suggestively.

Gaara merely stared at him like he had never seen him before and walked into his own room.

* * *

The evening had fallen over the Land of Iron, The remaining Kages had arrived and everyone had settled down.

Kimiko had left Mei, Deidara, Ichijo, Chojuro and Ao playing cards and had stepped out for a breath of fresh air.

She stepped out and took in the icy air with full jest.

Suddenly feeling someone's eyes on her she swung around and threw a kunai.

The kunai met sand and fell to the floor.

"Ah! Its only you Kazekage-Sama, I thought it was an enemy or something" said Kimiko sounding relieved.

Light Turquoise eyes met a deep blue as Kimiko and Gaara had a staring match.

"Gaara, so that's where you ran of to, "yelled Temari when she noticed there was someone else there as well.

Gaara moved forward and stood in front of Kimiko, "Battle me" he said plainly.

"What?" asked Kimiko looking as surprised as Temari.

"Battle me" repeated Gaara.

"Oh no, umm how could I just start battling you like this" said Kimiko hesitation as a sand shuriken flew towards her and she barely dodged it in the nick of time.

"Let me see how strong you are" said Gaara.

Kimiko straightened up, a serious look coming over her face.

"Very well, but I am a ruthless warrior, no blame for scarring or bruising" said Kimiko.

"Gaara, is this really nessecary?"Asked Temari as Kankurou came up.

"I want to see her potential" said Gaara.

"Well then lets begin" said Kimiko.

Both the kages simply stared at each other for a while when Kimiko performed her first hand sign, "Tsukigan" she said.

Gaara showed no surprise but a wave of sand formed around him and blasted in Kimiko's direction.

"Sand Imperial Waterfall" he said as the sand got closer and closer to Kimiko.

"Fire Release: Bath of Boiling Oil Jutsu" said Kimiko producing a huge amount of oil from her mouth before breathing fire onto it.

A huge wave of liquid fire rushed and clashed with the wave of sand.

The corrosive power of the flame was too much for the sand and it destroyed the wave and flooded the area.

The noise of the fight had drawn out Deidara, Ichijo, Mei, Chojuro, Ao, Mifune, Tsunade and her guards.

"Hey what are you doing, Kimiko, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"Stay away Deidara, this is just a friendly match" said Kimiko smiling as the flames subsided to reveal a sphere of sand.

"Impressive, not many have the ability to avoid that flame" said Kimiko.

"The garden is destroyed" cried Mifune.

"I do apologize, I'll fix that later" said Kimiko, "How about we make this an aerial battle, Kazekage-Sama?"

The sphere gave way a small hole enough to shows Gaara's face, he nodded and the sphere lifted itself in the sky.

"Summoning Jutsu: Dragon Art" said Kimiko summoning a powerful looking dragon with large wings it and flew up after the sand sphere.

In the sky it was very cold seeing that it was an ice country.

"Let's heat this up a little" said Kimiko throwing many exploding tags on the sand sphere that would explode on command.

The sphere dissolved and Gaara appeared to float on a large chunk of sand.

The kunai all fell down to earth.

"Ultimate Sand Spear" said Gaara forming a dangerous looking spear that looked as if it could pierce through rock.

While the sand prepared itself Gaara threw shrunken at Kimiko which turned into small spears as they were about to hit her but a huge gust of wind from her dragon blew them all away.

"Summoning Jutsu: Dragon Art" said Kimiko summoning another dragon.

"Fire Style: Triple Inferno Disaster" cried Kimiko spurting oil from her mouth.

The first dragon breathed fire over the oil and the second dragon blew wind on it enhancing it all the more.

Soon the sand spear and the Infernos clashed and a devastating pushing match began

At first the spear began to pierce thought the flames but after sometime it numbed away and fell into grains and the flames subsided.

A huge explosion caused by this hit both Gaara and Kimiko.

Kimiko at once used her healing jutsu and healed herself. Gaara had used his shield of sand.

The shield began to make hole out of which spears started flowing out.

"Ok I've had enough, "Moon Style: Deadly Reflection Jutsu" cried Kimiko a silver portal opened before her and sucked in the spears and after 5 seconds shot those back at Gaara who deflected them with a wave of wind.

"Impressive Technique" said Gaara.

"Thank you, but I think this battle has gone on long enough," said Kimiko entering into Sage Tsukigan mode.

"Moon Style: Four corner Barrier Trap" said Kimiko as a huge invisible wall was created all around Gaara.

"And now for the final Touch, Storm Release: Heaven's Rage Jutsu" cried Kimiko as large torrents of water, lightning, huge cracks of thunder started being attracted towards Gaara.

Due to the huge torrents of rain and the heavy lightning Gaara's sand levitation could not hold and he started falling.

Everyone below watched in shock as the fifth Kazekage began to fall.

"Gaara" yelled Temari rushing into the rain.

"Noooo" yelled Kankurou.

The sand rushed to pull him back but each time it attempted it got wet due to the rain and could not levitate.

Suddenly a silver barrier formed around him and floated lightly to the ground like a bubble. The rain and lightning stopped. Kimiko descended on her dragon smiling.

"You almost killed him" yelled Kankurou.

"Well I saved him didn't I?" asked Kimiko.

Gaara got back to his feet and moved towards Kimiko.

Immediately Deidara and Ichijo moved protectively around her but subsided at a glare from Kimiko.

Gaara went up to her and held out his hand.

"You're a good fighter" he said as she shook his hand denouncing their truce.

* * *

When all was over and the garden was restored to its original form Tsunade, Mei and Kimiko decided have a girl's only party in Kimiko's room.

"How did you become so powerful in fire based jutsus?"Asked Mei, "I always thought your specialty was water based jutsus"

"Training is the answer Mizukage-sensei" said Kimiko pompously.

"Oh really?" Asked Mei chugging down a huge bottle of Sake.

"But it's true, training does take you to levels that no one can imagine" said Tsunade drinking an equally huge bottle of Sake like water.

"You know, it's strange, one should follow their destiny but if their destiny is their doom then should one really follow it?" Asked Kimiko suddenly.

Both Mei and Tsunade stared at her blankly.

"I had a weird dream last night," said Kimiko.

"Let's hear it" said Mei looking a little concerned.

" I dreamt that I was in the clouds, it was a very warm feeling I got, like everything was happy around me, and suddenly a woman wearing a white robe appeared in front of me, she smiled and pointed to a waterfall, when I got their I say many small animals like rabbits, mice, deer, puppies, kittens, then I saw three more of those white robed people appeared, they told me my destiny was with Ophania and that I had to find Ophania if I wanted to live my life fully" said Kimiko staring out of the window.

"Ophania? I've never heard of such a name before" said Tsunade screwing up her forehead.

"Nor have I, but it was just a dream right?" asked Mei.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but when I woke up I found myself clutching a small baby rabbit with a note saying, Seek your destiny" said Kimiko.

Mei and Tsunade sat up at this.

"You actually found a rabbit? Are you sure you didn't have it before you went to sleep?" asked Mei.

"No, I'm quite sure, besides rabbits aren't found in Tsukigakure" said Kimiko.

"Where is it now? Have you brought it along?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, I just felt like I would be doing a mistake if I left it back there" said Kimiko going over to her bags and taking out a large cage, inside was a very small, white, baby rabbit.

Kimiko opened the cage and it jumped into her arms. It was so white that in the dark it would have shone.

"It's pretty cute" said Mei stroking it.

Tsunade was observing it very carefully.

"Yes but it has strange eyes, "said Tsunade as Kimiko and Mei looked at the eyes.

The usual red colour of rabbits eyes were a deep purple and its pupil was yellow, a very strange combination.

"That right, I've never seen anyone with yellow pupils before" said Mei.

"Nor have I? Come to think of it, all the animals in the waterfall area had the same eyes" said Kimiko.

"This is strange indeed" said Mei as the rabbit began to nibble on the leaves Kimiko gave it.

"I've named him Cherubim" said Kimiko.

"That's a strange name. Why did you choose it?" inquired Tsunade.

"Because the four people told me the names of all the animals there and this cutie was called Cherubim" said Kimiko as the rabbit snuggled in her arms.

"This is a strange matter indeed, I'll go back after this meeting and see if I can find something about this so called Ophania" said Mei.

Tsunade said she would do the same.

And on that note the drinking resumed and very soon loud laughs and hiccups could be heard from that room.

* * *

Deidara, Ichijo and Chojuro sat in the now restored garden and were chatting trying to ignore the drunken laughs coming from the room above them.

"They're really going all out" said Ichijo sighing.

"Bother, it's a bother putting Mei-San back to bed when she's drunk like this" said Chojuro.

Deidara and Ichijo looked slyly at him.

'So you put her to bed?" asked Ichijo.

"Only when she can't do it herself, that is to say every Sunday" said Chojuro not realizing what the others were implying.

"Wow you do it that often, hm?"Asked Deidara winking at Ichijo.

"Do what?" asked Chojuro blankly when light dawned on him.

Going beet red he turned the other way, "Well it appears that you two are sadly ill-informed, there is nothing like _that_ between me and Mei-San"

"Define _that_ would you?" asked Ichijo enjoying teasing the younger man.

"Find out yourself" said Chojuro going even redder and getting up, "I've got to get a breath of fresh air" saying so he jumped up on to the roof to join his fellow guard, Ao.

Gaara stood quietly as the cool water swept over his thin body.

It wasn't he needed or wanted to take baths but this time Temari had been absolutely firm.

"You will take a bath or you will sleep outside this room, is that clear" she said.

It was one of those rare moments when Gaara failed to intimidate his sister.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out to find the room empty. A fresh change of clothes and two notes lay on the bed.

It read:

_Gaara, after you are done with the bath put on these clothes and join me in the dinner hall in an hour, if you want to sleep in that room tonight you'd better be here_

_Temari._

"That troublesome creature" growled Gaara to himself picking up the second note.

_Hey Bro,_

_I'm going exploring around ok? You know check out the geography, check out the maids and the works, if Temari asks tell her I'm training ok? _

_Thanks_

_Kankurou._

"Another troublesome creature" growled Gaara again putting on the red shirt with black flames over it and the black pants.

_"Both of them are irritating"_ he thought before slipping on the new designer's jacket that Temari had bought before they left for the Land of Iron.

He walked out of the room and ignored the gawking looks he got from the maids.

As he was entering into the dinner hall he passed Kimiko who gave him a smile and a nod.

"_Why is she holding a rabbit?"_ he thought before entering the hall to find Temari, Kankurou (with a swollen ear), Tsunade and Mifune.

"Ah come in Kazekage-Sama" said Mifune welcoming him in.

Temari smiled at nodded at the fact that he had obeyed her orders.

All the maids, she noticed seemed struck by Gaara.

* * *

After dinner was over Gaara walked up to the terrace where he planned to spend most of his night.

There he felt two chakra signatures and immediately lowered his own.

"You brought that rodent along? I told you not to, hm" cried the voice of the killer-guard as Gaara liked to call him.

"Don't call him a rodent, his name is Cherubim and yes I brought it along because it's just a baby, if I had left it there Yuji would probably have forgotten it or would have given it to Yusuke and then god knows which heaven my darling Cherubim might have been" came the replying voice which Gaara realized was the Tsukikage.

" But what purpose will it serve at the kage meeting, if one of the unknown kages see it they'll kill it for sure, especially that creepy Kazekage" said Deidara.

Gaara stiffened and his sand half rose.

"Are you telling me that the Raikage, Tsuchikage or the Kazekage will try to kill a rabbit? That's a hilarious headline, Three Kages Gang Attempt at murdering a baby rabbit" came the mocking voice of Kimiko shaking with rage, "And don't call anyone creepy or anything, it's like people calling you freak when you're not one, and I can see that he's a bit lonely"

"Hey, what's got you so riled up today, hm?"Asked Deidara again.

" It's just, I feel something terrible is going to happen, and for some reason or the other Madara Uchiha keeps coming back to it" said Kimiko.

"Don't worry, Madara had gone, he can't possibly return from the dead" said Deidara.

"Yeah I guess he can't" said Kimiko.

After Deidara had a long talk with Kimiko and left Gaara thought it was time he left.

Just as he was going to leave Kimiko spoke, "Are you leaving now Kazekage-Sama, I'll come too, it's quite cold up here" said Kimiko as Gaara stared at her.

_"She must be a skilled sensory ninja if she could sense my chakra"_ thought Gaara.

Kimiko seemed to have guessed what he was thinking and gave him a small grin. The rabbit was fast asleep in her arms now.

"How did you guess I was lonely?" Asked Gaara.

"Its like an open book, you're words, your expressions, your eyes, they all show that you're lonely.

"Is that so? "Was all that Gaara asked before arriving at the hallway where they parted.

"Yes, but you know Kazekage-Sama, always believe and trust in yourself and you will come out all right in the end, Goodnight" said Kimiko leaving a shocked Gaara frozen.

"_That's just what that Priest told me when I was small"_ thought Gaara entering his room where Kankurou was already snoring.

"_Very interesting girl, Kimiko Tsukiga is indeed a very interesting girl"_ thought Gaara trying to sleep.

* * *

That's it. Don't worry; this won't turn into a GaaraxKimiko fic. But I am planning something big for this particular pair. See you next time.


	3. The Six Kage Summit

Welcome back to The Moonlit Third Eye. In this chapter the Six Kage Summit Begins. Watch as the six leaders of the ninja world discuss their futures and what is to be done. Just so you know it, the date of the meeting is 10th December, 2010. Please enjoy yourselves

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

* * *

Mifune sat at the head of a round table in an enormous room. Six other chairs had been set around the large table.

Painted above each chair was a kanji which denoted a single element each for the six countries of the world.

Mifune sighed thinking what a long day it would be listening to all the kages shout and argue with each other.

"_But it's for the good of the ninja nation"_ he thought as he glanced at the large clock that was hanging from above the door.

It showed Nine-fifty-five AM. _"In five minutes it will begin" _thought Mifune as Gaara, The Kazekage and his siblings knocked and stepped into the room.

Mifune rose and bowed to him and indicated towards the northwest, it had the symbol of wind painted above it.

Very soon the Hokage, Mizukage and Tsukikage came in as well with their guards and sat at their respective place.

Exactly as the clock rang ten an old man and a wrestler-like entered the room, with their guards and a guard of Mifune who shut the door and placed a chakra seal on it.

The seating from the top of the table could be seen (from left to right as) Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsukikage, Kazekage and finally Tsuchikage.

"Good morning and welcome everyone to the summit of the six kages" said Mifune standing up.

"Now I would like each kage to introduce their name, something about you, your nation, and the date of their installation so that we can be sure of imposters" said Mifune.

"We begin from the right" he said before sitting down. His guard stood with a clipboard beside him.

"I am Onoki, third Tsuchikage, also known as Onoki of the double Scales, my country Iwagakure, my date of installation is 5th May 1980" said the old man getting up.

"Gaara, Fifth Kazekage, ex-jinchuriki of Shukaku, Sunagakure, installed on 25th April, 2005" said Gaara monotonously.

"My name is Kimiko Tsukiga, first Tsukikage; ex-member of Akatsuki and ex- missing ninja and citizen of Kirigakure, my nation would be Tsukigakure previously ruled by my ancestors, my date of installation is 5th November 2010" said Kimiko as Mei frowned at her for calling herself a missing ninja of her nation.

"My name is A, I am the fourth Raikage, I have called this meeting to decide what the ninja world is to do with Uchiha Sasuke, my nation is Kumogakue, my date of installation is 17TH September, 2004" said A sitting down.

"I am Mei Terumi, fifth Mizukage, thirty-sixth member of the Terumi-Niwa clan; my nation is Kirigakure, my date of installation is 31ST August 2006" said Mei.

"My name is Tsunade, I am also known as the slug princess, granddaughter of the first Hokage, my nation is Konohagakure, my date of installation is 21ST July 2003" said Tsunade.

Mifune glanced at his assistant who checked the clipboards and gave him a nod.

"Very well, this meeting between the six kages has been decided to take place to decide a fate of the former subordinate of Sannin Orochimaru and former member of Akatsuki Sasuke Uchiha, his major past wrongdoings include, betraying Konohagakure, murder of the prince of the Land of birds, alliance with Madara Uchiha, joining of Akatsuki, Murder of Killer B brother of the Raikage, suspected illicit activities concerning the corpse of Madara Uchiha, and finally, possible destruction of Konoha" said Mifune reading from his list.

"So I now begin the Six Kage Summit" cried Mifune.

The Raikage began the talking, "I think the best thing to do it to rid the world of this trash that pollutes the good people of our world" he said,

"Forgive me Raikage-Sama but that's completely rubbish" cried out Tsunade, "Sasuke has gone into the darkness, so we must try to bring him back"

"What tommyrot, there's no way that such a boy will ever mend his ways, and even if he does, he is responsible for the death of uncountable people" sniggered the Tsuchikage from the other end.

"But think, if we can make him good again what is the need to…" Tsunade was cut of by A before she could finish.

"I am not going to let that bastard live" he cried punching his part of the table so hard that it broke.

All the guards of the other Kages jumped in front of them, their weapons ready.

After peace had been restored Kimiko spoke calmly, "Forgive me Raikage-Sama, I think that you are being swayed too much by your emotions, I have some news which may result in your calmness" said Kimiko.

"What are you talking about?" asked A glaring at her.

"While the process to sealing that bijuu was taking place, the half dead body of your brother turned into a tentacle of the eight tails" said Kimiko.

There was silence all around. Everyone stared at her aghast.

"So that means" said the Raikage his face blazing with emotions of happiness and relief.

"Yes Lord Raikage, your brother is not dead, his true body has not been located as of yet, but I can assure you, if he is dead he was not killed by any member of the Akatsuki including Uchiha Sasuke" said Kimiko, but then her voice drew up a more serious note, "However that does not mean that Uchiha Sasuke is to be spared for his misdeeds"

"But what are to do about him?" asked Mei.

" I believe that if we get him killed it will be a blatant mistake, already much of blood has been shed, I believe that we should compensate capturing him alive" said Gaara.

" One so young should not be speaking in such company Kazekage, your suggestions are never going to work because you don't have the experience, none of you have the experience compared to that which I have" cried Onoki.

"Experience is of no use if their s no one to share that with, and not to have the strength to work on that experience" said Gaara coldly.

Mei Terumi smiled and thought inwardly, _"Honest kid, very innocent even after what he's gone through"_

"Are you accusing me of being weak? You a mere child still in his adolescence, accusing me, Onoki of the double scales of being weak?" cried Onoki getting up.

" No I am not, let me tell you again, I have been captured and already killed by akatsuki" said Gaara as Deidara shifted uncomfortably, " I considered it a very dangerous organization, I requested collaboration from all the Hidden villages but the only one to reply was the Hokage, that shows how much unity was there between the five nations"

"That is enough Kazekage, you are still young and innocent, you do not understand that everyone has a dark and bad side to them, I can accuse all of you accurately about crimes you all have committed" cried A as the other five kages stared at him in shock.

"First of all it is my Kumogakure which has never produced any member of Akatsuki thus showing our better way of running administration, on top of that Hokage-Sama, I believe one of your elders has employed the use of Akatsuki in the past to dispose of the third Hokage and the fourth Kazekage, you Tsuchikage –Sama have often employed Akatsuki to dispose of rebels and don't try to deny it, would you like me to question that young man over there?" Asked A pointing at Deidara who had been a terrorist bomber before joining Akatsuki.

"What you said about Danzou is not true Raikage-Sama, I have my own reasons to dislike and distrust him but I can assure you that Orochimaru was not working with Akatsuki at the time of the invasion, Akatsuki has nothing to do with that" said Tsunade.

"Putting all that aside for now, to deal with the threat of Sasuke maybe we should create an alliance between ourselves, to strengthen our powers by uniting s one force" said Kimiko.

"Absolutely not, that is one thing I am never going to do" cried Onoki glaring at Gaara.

"Thought the idea is a good one, I refuse to bond with those who accuse me and my nation" said Tsunade who looked very insulted.

"But think of the power we will have, united as one force we can be much stronger than six different forces" said Gaara as Kimiko shot him a grateful look.

"I refuse, I am not going to form an alliance" said the Raikage.

"Well if that's that then may I make a suggestion?" asked Mei.

"What is it?" asked A.

" Maybe we should try our best forces together to capture Sasuke Uchiha alive but if that should not work then work on torturing something out of him , but keeping him alive, that should pacify both sides" said Mei glancing at the five before her.

"But catching him alive is too much trouble, I vote we kill him, those who agree please raise your hand" said Onoki.

He and A were the only ones who raised their hands.

"I thought you wanted him dead?" asked Gaara quietly as Onoki ranted about screaming insults.

"Like you said, if bloodshed can be avoided then we should avoid it" said Kimiko.

Just then a loud bang could be heard from outside the door.

With great force the door burst open revealing a blond teenager with whisker like marks on his face.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?" cried Tsunade as Kakashi and Shikaku groaned.

"None of you are going to kill Sasuke" he cried before stepping up to the Raikage.

"Please, please Raikage-Sama, please spare him, he's lost in darkness and as his friend I can't rest until I bring him back from that darkness" said Naruto.

"Who do you think you are? Bursting into an important meeting like this? We should have you assassinated" cried Onoki.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am Sasuke's team member and friend, I can't allow you all to kill him, please spare him" said Naruto bowing low in front of the Raikage.

" You are still young and can't understand anything, this world doesn't function that way, shinobi ought not to lower their heads so easily, action and power are what shinobi respect" said A, "Those who are weak in this world should and will be crushed like insects"

Naruto stared at him in despair and then shouted at Tsunade, "Grandma Tsunade, you can't let this happen, you can't let them kill Sasuke, he is a member of our village one of our own family, how can you be so heartless?"

Kimiko quietly got up and went over to him.

"Naruto, I sympathize with your actions but what you must understand is that there are certain limits to evil and once a particular limit is crossed, it is impossible to bring that person back from that evil, Sasuke at one point of time may have been a loyal friend, a good person but that Sasuke does not exist anymore" she said kindly but sternly.

"That's what I've been trying to do, I have to bring him back from that darkness, it can't end like this" said Naruto.

" Naruto, the darkness you and I speak of dwells within him, unless he is fulfilling the wishes of that darkness he is unhappy, if you bring him back to Konoha he will be unhappy, because from childhood Sasuke has been only taught hate and revenge" said Kimiko.

"It can't be that nothing will help him" said Naruto.

Kimiko only sighed and looked sadly at him.

"If you are done interrupting the kage summit child I think you should leave" said the Tsuchikage unaffected by any of this.

Naruto at first looked like he would protest but then he just got up and said, "If any of you are responsible for the death of Sasuke, then I shall never forgive you" he said before being hauled out by ten guards of Mifune.

After everyone sat down again Tsunade sighed and apologized for the interruption.

"Seeing where we left of the majority of the kages decided they want Sasuke Uchiha alive, so I guess that is what we'll do" said Mei.

"But can you not see that how dire things will be if that boy gets on the loose again?" cried Onoki.

" If what Tsukikage-Sama says is true then my brother is alive, but if he had not done what he has done then he would have been dead, I consider Uchiha an enormous threat" cried A.

"I protest, I say we should keep him alive" shouted Tsunade going red in the face.

"My friends, let us keep peace" said Mifune calmly. In the heated discussion everyone had forgotten their host.

A and Tsunade simmered down and sat down.

"Now the main discussion from what I've heard so far has been about this particular individual Sasuke Uchiha, but I for feel that this person will not be as dangerous as he is now without subordinates to support him, he will try to gather people on his side, I think that is indeed what he will try to do" said Mifune.

"That may be true, he has the entire population of Otogakure and all side members of akatsuki who would no doubt share his feelings" said Kimiko.

"If that is true then it will be very disturbing indeed" said Mei looking worried.

"But that is not a problem, if we kill him first then there will be no one to lead those lowlifes and…" Onoki was cut of as Tsunade banged the table hard.

" I don't think you have any right to call them that Tsuchikage-Sama, I have great respect for your age and experience but I will not stand back hear you insult people like they're trash even if they are lesser missing-ninjas'" cried Tsunade.

"It is an attitude like that which causes these people to become rogue ninja's in the first place" said Kimiko coldly.

"That is why we feel your experience is no good if all you do with it is bad" said Gaara.

Onoki looked as if he had been slapped, then he slowly began going purple in the face.

"Great things you say don't you? You would all know about being lowlifes wouldn't you? You Tsunade, vessel of bad luck, losing one brother and one lover and goodness knows how many people and then becoming a gambler, a drunkard" said Onoki.

Tsunade stared at him in hatred.

"You Tsukikage, pathetic filth, I don't care whether you put your life on line or killed Madara Uchiha, you were once a member of the Akatsuki, an enemy to all, an enemy to the world, you don't deserve to live either, and neither does you pathetic nation" cried Onoki as Kimiko glared at him in anger.

"And you, little child who knows nothing of the world, who doesn't understand a thing in this world, you should never have been made a kage, you should never have been brought back from the dead, you should have remained so" said Onoki as Gaara's face remained impassive.

After that silence reigned in the large room.

"You've crossed every limit you nasty old man" said Tsunade pushing back her chair.

"I agree, you have been blinded by pride and feel as if you are the only thing that exists" said Gaara also getting up.

"Not to mention you are putting everyone against you with this show of superiority" said Kimiko, "You had a good try to destroy my nation didn't you? Sending Sousuke was your idea wasn't it? I have more than one reason to bash your oversized head in with a hammer right now and still get away with it, but you can be sure I won't do so because I am not an old geezer who cannot see the world as it is"

Saying so Kimiko turned to the other kages, "I feel there has been enough talk today, forgive me but I have no wish to attend this meeting for today" said Kimiko before walking out of the room followed by her guards.

Tsunade walked out after that with Kakashi and Shikakau followed by Gaara and Mei.

"Well I guess that brings an end to today's meeting" said Mifune standing up.

Onoki looked angry and spiteful, "Why don't you people see that I'm right?" he muttered.

As just going out when he heard this, "For once Onoki-San, maybe you should try seeing things from a different perspective"

After that silence filled the room.

* * *

Deidara ran up to Kimiko, "Hey don't be upset at anything that old man says, hm"

Kimiko smiled at him, "I'm not upset it's just that I'm a little frustrated"

Just then Cherubim came dashing into the hallway and jumped into Kimiko's arms.

"Drat that rabbit, I'd forgotten it, hm" said Deidara.

Kimiko laughed and said, "Aww come on Dei-Chan, Cherubim likes you" she said as the rabbit jumped on Deidara's head who looked as if he would explode.

Kimiko laughed and glanced at the snowy but bright sky, _"Even after all the unpleasantness I think we're in for a great time in the future"_ she thought.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter. Next time we will introduce some new villains. Please let me know what you think. See you next time.


	4. The Battle Begins

Welcome back. Now this chapter we get to see some kickass fighting and also a new author. That's right folks this chapter has been written by my elder brother (he's 19), so you might find it a little teeny meeny bit different from what I usually write. So let me know as usual and I won't bore you anymore. Also I would like to mention that although in the real anime, C, the Raikage's bodyguard was male I have made him female in this story for a purpose so please don't yell at me.

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER OWNED ANYTHING BUT MY SPORTS TROPHPIES, NARUTO WOULD BE THE LAST THING I EVER OWNED, SO I GUESS THERE'S NO NEED FOR ME TO ANYMORE.**

* * *

The second meeting of the Six Kage Summit was to take place in four hours.

Two days had passed since the first heated meeting. Mifune did not look forward to enduring another meeting like that and hoped that the kages would be more civil this time.

"_There is absolutely, nothing dignified about them, The Kazekage is a creep, the Tsukikage is a polite devil, the Hokage is too rude, the Tsuchikage is too proud, the Raikage is too hot headed and the Mizukage is too withdrawn"_ thought Mifune gritting his teeth at the thought of once again controlling those six anti-kages as he liked to call them.

Once all the kages had been seated in their previous positions the meeting was begun.

"I hope this time you all will be more understanding about each others perspectives, "said Mifune, _"Yeah right"_ he thought personally to himself.

The Tsuchikage got up, "I have thought about it, I realize I have been too rude to my fellow kages, I realize their perspectives as well, I apologize to you Hokage-Sama, I apologize to you Tsukikage-Sama" saying so he sat down.

Everyone noticed that he hadn't bothered to apologize to Gaara who looked as if he couldn't care less.

"So let us continue where we left of last time, whether or not we should capture Sasuke Uchiha alive or kill him first" said Mifune sitting down.

"I still say we should kill him, what would be the use of letting him live?" asked Onoki.

"His friends would be distraught, the bloodline of sharingan would be lost from the world, all the secrets of the Uchiha clan and fact on Madara Uchiha would be lost" stated Tsunade in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well can't you transplant the sharingan in someone else so that Uchiha is of no use to the world and then dispose of him?" asked A.

"But for that we need to capture him alive" said Mei.

"So to solve the problems temporarily, for now shall we come to the agreement of capturing him alive?" asked Kimiko.

Tsunade and Gaara nodded as did Mei. A nodded but only once, while Onoki grudgingly moved his head.

"Very well if that decision is final then we will have to formulate a plan to capture Sasuke Uchiha alive" said Mifune.

"And we cannot do that until we root out his location" said Gaara.

"There are a number of places he might be, there all the abandoned Akatsuki bases, the secret Uchiha foundations, Madara Uchiha's hideouts, and the list keeps flowing" said Tsunade.

"There is a simple way to get over that, instead of us going to him, why not draw him towards us" said Kimiko.

"You mean catch the dog using the bait?" inquired Mei.

"Exactly, but we will need a strong amount of bait "said Kimiko.

Just then something happened all over the room. A think fog filled the room and a maniacal laughter could be heard from somewhere.

"Foolish Kages, you stand a chance like the rabbit against the lion when you go up against the mighty Sasuke Uchiha" cried the voice.

"Who is responsible for this outrageous interruption?" yelled Onoki jumping up.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you old man, if you could see anything then I would be surprised" said the voice.

"What are we to do? We can't see anything in this mist" came voices from all over the room.

"Wind Release: Spreading Jet Turbulence Jutsu" came a voice and a ring of wind surrounded the room and blew into a large circle blowing all the fog away.

Everyone turned to see Gaara rest his hand on the ground and summon his sand back into the gourd.

"Well done Kazekage-Sama" said Tsunade.

"Drat, well I guess its goodbye for me now" came the voice again.

"Oh no you don't" said Kimiko, "Moon Style: Silver Barrier Jutsu".

A silver force field formed around the entire room, "Now you can't escape from here" said Kimiko.

"Ao, use your Byakugan and locate this coward" cried Mei ordering her guard.

Ao lifted up his eye patch and revealed a byakugan which he had taken from Hyuuga clan member, years ago.

"There he is, under that enormous lampshade over there" he pointed to a huge lamp which was hanging from the ceiling.

Immediately all twelve guards of the kages had surrounded it.

"Who are you? Reveal yourself" ordered Mifune.

The lamp shade shook a little as a small figure slipped out of it and fell on the table.

It was a small man, like a dwarf, he had a beard till his feet sharp black eyes. He was plump and round and wore clothes like a medieval noble.

"Greetings great kages, my name is Sensou, I am in sympathy with Sasuke Uchiha's ideas and have joined forces with my army with him" said Sensou bowing.

"Your army?" questioned Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Hokage, my army, my vast army of ninja from all over the world, I provide them with shelter and food in return for military support" said Sensou.

"If you are an ally of Sasuke Uchiha then you are an enemy of ours" said A.

"But indeed, I have come here today to kill all of you foolish people who think then can defeat Sasuke, I will not leave till my job here is done" said Sensou.

"Do you really think you can kill all the six kages of the shinobi world, I doubt you would be so foolish" said Kimiko.

"You are correct my dear girl" said Sensou clapping. Immediately the ceiling broke open as a troop of ten ninja's dropped in from the ceilings. Then the door burst open as a twenty more ninja stood outside.

"How did you cross my barrier?" asked Kimiko looking surprised.

"We are all equipped with barrier repelling and everything to repel unusual forces Lady Tsukikage" said Sensou.

"We need to take this battle outside, this room will be destroyed if we battle here" said Gaara quietly.

Kimiko then silently passed a message to all the kages while Tsunade kept Sensou busy by asking his intentions.

"Moon Style: Instant Teleportation Jutsu" said Kimiko as all the kages, guards, and enemies were teleported to the huge lawn outside.

"Now we have nothing to restrain ourselves for" said Onoki.

"Prepare to face the consequences underestimating the six kages" shouted A.

On one side stood Kimiko, Tsunade, Mei, Onoki, Gaara, A, Mifune and all their guards.

On the other side stood Sensou, with all his people.

"Let's do this shall we?" asked Tsunade.

"Charge, kill them all, don't spare a single one of them" cried Sensou as his men charged forwards.

A huge rock fell from the sky as more men descended, all the kages and guards scattered in different directions to be assaulted by Sensou's men

The battle began.

* * *

_(With A, Onoki and Darui) _

"Are you sure you can keep up Tsuchikage-Sama?"Asked A heavily punching one of the men.

"How dare you even think I can't" shouted Onoki and performing some hand signs.

Three men swung their swords at him as he shouted, "Earth Release: Aggravated Rock Technique"

The swords that just touched him crumbled into dust. A brown chakra pulsed thought the swords before they crumbled and went into the wielders. For a moment they stood their petrified before they crumbled into dust as well.

"Very nice technique" cried A slamming his elbow down hard on one of the men.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Armor Jutsu" cried A while Darui threw numerous katana's at five men who attempted to attack him.

"Take this you pathetic wimps" cried A slamming his lightning enhanced fists into the stomach of one and kick and another into a group that was just arriving. Lightning now pulsed through his body like blood.

Darui slashed his lightning enhanced sword into one man but as three appeared beside him he thought, "I'm going to need back up "

"Kenjutsu Special: Multiple Sword" he cried creating hundreds of swords and making them slice all the enemies nearby.

Then glancing at all the men they saw something shocking, each of them except the ones Onoki had turned into dust suddenly stood up again and healing all the wounds they had received.

"What the heck? They should all be dead" cried Darui fighting of three of the ones who had earlier charged at him.

"I think they're all equipped with some kind of instant healing jutsu, only the ones Onoki-San hit didn't come back because they had been turned into dust, " said A throwing away two of the men.

"Then let me do it again" said Onoki.

"No it causes too much strain on your chakra, I have an idea, me and Darui will bring them all into one place and you use your technique all together on them" said A.

"Agreed" said Darui.

A slammed his fist into the ground with huge force creating a fairly deep hole.

One by one two by two they began tossing and throwing them into that hole. Even though the ones in the hole tried to escape they were only pushed back by Onoki's Repulsion Jutsu.

Soon all of the men were in the hole.

"Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu"

A cube formed around all the men in the hole and in a flash it disintegrated into dust. Everything inside it disintegrated as well.

* * *

_(With Deidara, Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, C, and Ichijo)_

"What? I don't believe this! They all just resurrected themselves" said Ichijo wiping sweat of his face.

They had been fighting and had destroyed all the enemies on their side….. Or so they thought.

"What do we do now?" Cried Kurotsuchi kicking a man who attempted to stab her.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Flame Jutsu" said Ichijo creating a fire dragon which scorched the men standing near it.

But they only healed themselves up the moment they got burned.

"Damn it: Earth Style: Piercing Spears Jutsu" said Akatsuchi who created sharp spears from the ground under the ones near him.

Although pierced they did not fall dead.

"Lightning Release: Four Pillar Trap Jutsu" said C creating a room of four pillars and passing currents through the men trapped inside, they did not seem to be affected.

"That's... That's impossible" said C stepping back in shock.

"Guess we have to blow them all up in one go, from the inside, hm" grinned Deidara.

"You mean, Karura?"Cried Akatsuchi remembering the huge bomb which disintegrated a person by destroying them at molecular level.

" Yes, but a small one, we don't want our allies to disintegrate as well" said Deidara feeding his arms lots of clay, " Keep them busy guys, hm"

"You got it," said Kurotsuchi.

Soon the bomb was ready; Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi and Ichijo retreated to a safe distance to escape the destructive power.

"Art is a bang, but sometimes it can be a silent bang as well, yeah" shouted Deidara producing a bomb that looked exactly like him even the same height.

"And here we go" cried Deidara as the bomb exploded and the wave began moving this way.

"Hey where's that Raikage's guard?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"Oh no, she doesn't know what's going to happen" cried Ichijo.

C had merely thought an ordinary bomb was going to set of so she hadn't hidden far enough.

Ichijo suddenly saw her, crouched behind a statue of some god.

Not thinking, he rushed forwards ignoring the shouts of protest from the rest.

"Hey you, Raikage's guard, get out of there, that's a molecular bomb" cried Ichijo when C realized what was happening.

She got up and began to run fast but on her way she tripped on a rock and scrambled to get up when the wave reached her legs.

Ichijo grabbed her and used his fire release to shoot himself forwards.

After getting out of range he checked C's legs.

"They've been destroyed" said Kurotsuchi trying to heal the areas near the feet.

C had tears sprouting from her eyes yet she gritted her teeth to stop them.

"There now, all done but you won't be able to walk for a few months though" said Kurotsuchi wrapping the remainder of her legs with bandage.

Just then Deidara came up, "I say are you stupid? Why didn't you follow the others? What if you got hurt? How could you be so silly?" he cried at C who finally gave up and burst into tears.

"Deidara-kun, stop yelling at her, she's lost her feet, she needs rest" cried Akatsuchi.

Deidara's expression softened.

"Let me see that" he said gently lifting her feet up.

"Hmm, it's nothing Kimiko won't be able to fix" he said.

"Really? Can she fix that?" asked C.

"Of course, she's grown a tail for a man so why not a leg for a woman, yeah?" he asked smiling.

* * *

_(With Mei, Tsunade, Kimiko, Kakashi and Shikaku)_

"Raikiri"

"Shadow Choking Grip"

"Painful Sky leg disaster"

"Moon Style: Soul bane"

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Justu"

The six had decided to combine their efforts. Within twenty minutes all the men lay dead at their feet.

"There that was quick enough" said Tsunade.

Just then all the men began twitching and moving again.

Soon they all stood up and began moving towards the six again.

"This is insane, that's the second time they've healed themselves up like it's no big deal" said Mei.

"They've been given some powerful insta-heal Jutsu" said Kimiko.

"So how do we get rid of them?" asked Kakashi.

" I have an idea, listen, I'm giving you all some paper seals, your jobs will be to ensure that everyone of those people are in contact with one of the seals, the rest I can take care of, can you do it?" asked Kimiko taking a whole bunch of seals from her pouch.

"What will you do?" asked Shikaku.

"You'll see, just do as I say" said Kimiko giving them all seals.

"Raikiri" yelled Kakashi slamming his fist into one of the men and sticking a seal on them.

"Shadow Skewering Jutsu" sad Shikaku slamming seals on them with his shadow tails.

"This is taking too long" said Mei throwing kunais with seals at the men.

"I have an idea, Major Summoning Katsuyu" cried Tsunade summoning the huge slug.

"Katsuyu, split yourself then attach these seals to all those men ok, do not try to heal them they're the enemy ok?"Asked Tsunade as everyone handed their seals over to katsuyu who split into smaller versions of herself and attached herself to each of the men and stuck the seal upon them.

Once the seal was on all the men Katsuyu disappeared.

"Great and now, Tsukigan" said Kimiko.

"Moon Style: Mystical Realm Portal Jutsu" cried Kimiko as a black portal appeared below everyone who had a seal stuck on them and sucked them into the mystical realm.

"Amazing, how do you know these jutsu" said Mei watching all the men disappearing into portals.

"Elementary my dear Watson" said Kimiko.

* * *

_(With Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Ao, Chojuro and Mifune)_

Gaara and Mifune ruthlessly slashed through their enemies using sand and swords respectively.

Temari summoned her fan with a huge scroll and created sharp cutting winds.

Kankurou used his tri puppet team and was enjoying slicing away his opponents inside Kurori.

Meanwhile Ao and Chojuro used several water and wind based jutsu's individually and in combination to defeat their opponents.

But like with the others all the men got up again.

Gaara had been observing the others fight as they had a higher location. He had noticed Onoki and Deidara's molecular level destruction and Kimiko's teleportation jutsus's to get rid of their enemies.

"They won't die so easily" said Gaara.

"In our Samurai History there is a technique of sealing your enemies inside a particular object to gain power from it, why don't we use that and seal these men into an object?" asked Mifune.

"Well then use it" cried Temari.

"I can't not unless the targets are all stagnant" said Mifune.

"I can take care of that, Temari, Kankurou, you two, push the men into this sand sphere" said Gaara creating a fairly large hollow ball of sand.

Ao and Chojuro used their combination ice techniques to push numerous men into the sphere.

Temari blew her fan, "Summoning Quick Beheading Dance" she cried using the power of the wind weasel.

"Go get them Sanshouman" cried Kankurou using his shield puppet for pushing the men into the sphere.

After all the men had been pushed into the sphere it closed and adjusted it just to the size of the number of men. There wasn't even space to bat an eyelash.

"Do it now Mifune-San" said Gaara.

Mifune started muttering some ancient prayers when chakra formed around him and leaked to the sphere.

A chakra field in the shape of a dumbbell formed, with Mifune at one end and the sphere at the other end.

"And now, seal your self within the grains of sand" cried Mifune as the men began to distort and shrink, soon they were sealed into the grains of sand that held them and their chakra went to Gaara.

And with that the battle comes to an end, I lose and you win for now you foolish people, but that was just an appetizer, we'll meet next time at the main course, hope you are well till then" said Sensou doing a twirl dance and suddenly disappearing.

"Damn that little dwarf" cried Ichijo.

"Never mind him, is everyone alright?"Asked Mifune.

"C here has lost her legs due to Karura; can you please heal her Kimiko?'Asked Deidara pointed to where C lay with Kurotsuchi and Darui beside her.

Kimiko walked up to C and lay down beside her.

The Tsukigan glowed green as she used the medical ninjutsu of the Sage of the Six Paths. C legs suddenly appeared like mist.

"Don't walk on them just yet, it will take a week or two for them to get adjusted to your body once again, don't put any pressure on them either ok?"Asked Kimiko.

C was so busy looking amazed that she almost forgot to thank Kimiko.

"Thank you, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for you kindness Tsukikage-Sama" she said her eyes shining.

Kimiko only smiled and turned to face the other kages.

" My friends, I think this attack proves that we are very strong when together, I think this attack also proves the need of an alliance more than ever, if you all oblige then please let us ally" said Kimiko.

"Very well, I agree" said A.

"I agree of course" said Mei.

"And so do I" said Gaara.

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

Finally Onoki mumbled, "Well if everyone wants it then so be it"

Kimiko smiled upon the faces of her new allies and turned to face the now shining half moon.

_"Uchiha Sasuke just you wait" _she thought.

* * *

Whew that was my first and longest chapter dudes. Hey please, please review for the sake of my bro, come on what's wrong in reviewing? It only requires a minute at the most. Please Review.


	5. Tsukiga vs Tsukiga?

Hi guys I'm back, how did you like the previous chapter? Lots of fighting right? Well this chapters going to be the same but not with so many people fighting. It's one on one, so sit back and enjoy.

The Six Kages and their bodyguards sat in the now destroyed meeting room discussing about the battle they fought two days ago.

"This proves it, that Uchiha has gone too far, he sent half an army to kill us all" cried Onoki.

"I agree Sasuke has gone too far this time" said Kimiko.

"This is beyond reason" said A.

"We can't go on protecting him anymore, it's all thanks to god's grace that we are all alive and able to speak to each other now" said Mei.

Tsunade and Gaara exchanged looks and Tsunade sighed in defeat.

"Very Well, I agree the last attack was a bit too much" said Tsunade.

"Pardon me Tsunade-Sama but that's just ridiculous" said Kakashi coming and apologizing to the other kages for interrupting.

"I was Sasuke's teacher once and I know how his mind works, there is no possible way he meant that attack to kill us, if he wanted to could have made it much more difficult for us, it's possible he's just testing our capacities" said Kakashi in a pleading tone.

"So what you are trying to tell us is that Sasuke Uchiha has been trying to test us?" asked Kimiko, with her eyes invisible due to her dark locks of hair.

"That's pretty much it" said Kakashi.

The temperature might have dropped twenty degrees.

Then Kimiko lifted her head and everyone gaped at her. She had such a dark look in her eyes that even Gaara would pale in her comparison.

"So he is playing a game with us is he?" she asked in a voice that might have said, "I'll kill you and cut you into pieces"

"Well," said Kakashi beginning to get uncomfortable. All the guards had now been alerted and stood ready with their weapons.

Deidara stared at her and then pressed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She seemed to suddenly break out of the murderous trance and look up in surprise.

"Wow, I have no idea why I did that" she laughed nervously.

Everyone sighed with relief but Deidara gave Kimiko a long glance, what had caused her to go into that dark mode.

Then suddenly something clicked and a long katana suddenly appeared from nowhere and cleanly sliced Kimiko's chest.

"Kimiko, noooo, "cried Deidara as he watched his love fall before his eyes when he noticed she wasn't bleeding. Apparently everyone but the attacker had realized.

"Who's there? "Cried A.

"Do you really want to know?" came a voice.

A face emerged from the ground only till the base of the neck.

It was the face of a young girl, with black hair and gray eyes.

The whole figure sank above from the ground. It was a young girl, of about twelve. She wore a long pant with a shinobi vest and a Tsukigakure headband slashed out.

"I am Mika, Mika Tsukiga" she announced clearly.

Suddenly a calm voice came from behind her, "That cannot be true, the Tsukiga clan was wiped out save me"

Mika turned and looked at Kimiko in shock.

"B-but I killed you" she spluttered looking at the body which suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

"I happen to specialize in illusions, now tell me, why do you lie?" asked Kimiko not appearing perturbed at all.

"I do not lie, my mother was Akane Tsukiga" shouted Miko.

Now Kimiko face showed some surprise, "Akane Tsukiga? I have never heard of her before. What is this tale you spin before me?"Asked Kimiko.

"I tell you it isn't a tale, the day the Uchiha's attacked Tsukigakure your great grandmother was not the only one who fled. My great-grandfather, Keichi Tsukiga was in exile at that point, so he was not in Tsukigakure and he was not killed, till only three years ago I was ignorant of you existence, my sister" finished Miko with a leer.

When everyone except Kimiko seemed shocked Miko let out an irritated snarl, "Grrrrr, why won't you freeze with shock sister? Why don't you even seemed surprised?" She yelled charging at Kimiko with three katanas.

Kimiko merely dodged all her attacks with no effort and sometimes dealt out a punch of her own.

"Why aren't you fighting me properly? Why won't you shake with fear?" yelled Miko.

"Because I don't shake with fear when battling puppets," said Kimiko coldly.

Immediately thirty Mikos rose out of the ground. Immediately Deidara and Ichijo rushed forwards.

"Stop, Please Deidara, I want to battle this one out on my own" said Kimiko.

"But there's so many of them" argued Deidara.

Kimiko gave him a smile, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself"

Then she turned the other way as the others retreated some way back.

"I will not fight you seriously unless you show yourself to me" said Kimiko.

"Nice try but that's not happening" said one of the puppets shooting needles at Kimiko which seemed to be poisoned.

Kimiko easily deflected them with a wave of wind but instead of falling down uselessly they embedded themselves back into the puppet's arm sockets.

"A magnetic effect eh? Good job" said Kimiko, "Tsukigan" she said suddenly blowing a sharp wave of wind over to the puppets that neatly jumped up and dodged it.

"Your reflexes are good as well" said Kimiko.

Suddenly ten of the puppets surrounded her, their arms and legs turned into blades and katanas and they began a swiping match with Kimiko who began dodging them.

"Quit dodging, your not taking this seriously, "said one of the puppets again.

"I have already mentioned to you that I shall not be taking this fight seriously till you show yourself.

To everyone's surprise there came a silent "Very well then" from somewhere.

One of the puppets blasted of and from under where it stood a girl emerged. She looked very much similar to the puppets except that she was much darker.

"Ah! So you are Miko Tsukiga, but tell me something, why do you aid the descendant of him who destroyed our entire clan, instead of aiding your own cousin?" asked Kimiko.

One of the puppets swung at her and she neatly dodged it once again.

Then Miko charged forwards with four puppets by her side, "It is because he knows the pain of being betrayed by an elder sibling" said Miko using the puppets to create a taijutsu combo.

"Steel Release: Impervious Amour Double" said Kimiko turning her arms into sharp blades of steel.

"Oh! I see you have mastered the deepest jutsu's of Tsukiga's haven't you?" questioned Miko as Kimiko sliced one of the puppets into pieces.

"Yes I have, but no doubt you are no less, but a fight with thirty-against one hardly seems fair to me" said Kimiko.

"Oh but it's perfectly fair, you use your skills and I'll use mine, fair and unfair be damned" said Miko smiling in a twisted way.

"Very well since you have put it that way" said Kimiko as smoke bombs exploded around her and she jumped up and summoned Jiro halfway in the air.

"Ha! You think I wasn't prepared for that?" shouted Miko as one of her puppets sprouted metal wings and grabbed Miko in a controller's seat before taking off.

Everyone watched as the two Tsukiga's faced of against each other.

"Fire Release: Toad Oil Bath Jutsu" cried Miko using the powerful oil-fire technique.

"Water Release: Great Excavation Jutsu" cried Kimiko raising one hand which at first pulsed with blue ckakra then shot a huge jet of water to clash with the incoming fire.

"Is that all you've got? How pathetic" sneered Miko as her liquid fire began to surge forwards.

"Oh but I haven't even finished the jutsu" said Kimiko raising her other hand through which lightning shot forward and electrified the water.

"Behold my Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique" said Kimiko as her water began giving of dangerous sparks.

"What use is that if it can hit me?" yelled Miko.

"Have you forgotten? Lightning can be used to sharpen the element and change its shape" said Kimiko as the electrified water suddenly started spinning like a drill and piercing through the oil-fire.

"What the?" Cried Miko as her flames disappeared and the piercing sharp water headed towards her.

As it neared her Miko hurriedly performed a hand seal and summoned a huge round puppet which acted as a shield for her but the moment the wood on the puppet touched the water it blasted apart, but inside it was covered with foam padding, clothe, wool and all kind of insulating material.

The water couldn't piece through it and the technique vanished as the useless puppet fell to the floor.

"Very good" said Kimiko. Suddenly a puppet with lots of knobs and blades grabbed her from behind. It held it's blade in such a position that if Kimiko tried to move or perform a jutsu her hand would be sliced off immediately.

"I know it's the real you this time, you let your guard down way too much Kimiko" said Miko flying in front of her.

"And now, for the final touch, Tsukigan" said Miko as a much smaller third eye opened. But it wasn't on her forehead; it was vertical between her two eyes, it looked very freaky.

"Oh my, what a surprise" said Kimiko.

"Don't give me that, your life is about to end, don't you feel even a little scared?" the last part was almost a plea.

"My dear sister, I have no intention of dieing now, my people depend on me, Dei-Kun and all the others depend on me, I must be a good kage to them, I'm just sorry that I never got to know you, but it's not too late you know, if you relent now we may have a wonderful life together" said Kimiko in a kind and sincere voice.

At first Miko's blade dropped but them she spoke, "Who are you kidding? You don't understand half the things I've gone through, why should I join you? So that you and your little kage pals can throw me into prison and laugh at the little immature lass? No, I will kill you here today, I will kill Kimiko Tsukiga today" said Miko as she swung her blade forwards.

As she sliced who she thought was Kimiko the world around Miko started distorting, it was as if everything was disintegrating, then suddenly everything reformed and Miko found herself stabbing the puppet she thought had been holding Kimiko.

In shock Miko seemed paralyzed.

Suddenly seven blasts of smoke brought her back to life. The Seven Demons of Apocalypse surrounded her with their arms linked.

Then she saw Kimiko, standing on Jiro.

"W-w-what did y-you d-do?" stuttered Miko.

"I told you when we met at the very beginning, I specialize in illusions, while you where busy summoning that fat puppet I used my distortion Degeneration Technique on you, "said Kimiko.

Miko seemed at a loss for wards when the seven demons shifted their positions and surrounded her like a star. Then a red light shot out of the fourteen hands intertwining and crossing forming a complex cage which if touched would disintegrate with its contents immediately.

" The game is over Miko, I win" said Kimiko as her three eyes and the fourteen eyes of the demons glowed red and the cage gave of a menacing aura.

Fear filled everyone who watched the battle. Bad spirits loomed over the place and a scream could be heard from somewhere.

Suddenly there was a burst of red light and the demons disappeared as did the cage.

The puppet Miko was flying on disappeared and Miko started falling.

Like with Gaara Kimiko used her silver shield technique to save her sister from suffering a ghastly death as the ground below was littered with sharp and dangerous puppet pieces.

Just then a huge wave of chakra passed through everyone and they saw Sensou and an unknown tall young man in a sleeveless flak jacket and brown pants appear above Miko.

The man picked her up and swung her over his shoulder while Sensou teleported them away.

All this happened in a mere five seconds so not even the quick Kimiko had a moment to react.

Kimiko flew down from Jiro as Deidara ran up to her, "Are you hurt anywhere? Is it ok, hm?"He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" said Kimiko giving his hand a big squeeze.

Mei ran forwards and hugged her.

"When she swung that blade at you I nearly fainted" she told Kimiko.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Kimiko assured her former teacher.

"Why didn't you kill her or at least capture her?" Asked Onoki.

"I didn't kill her because I thought she could be of use to us, and I didn't catch her for the same reason you didn't, she was taken away much to fast" said Kimiko in a voice that clearly said, "Get the hell lost!"

Kimiko looked at Tsunade who gave her an understanding look.

Tsunade knew only too well that Kimiko easily have captured Miko if she wanted to.

" _Now I understand how and why Naruto feels so strongly for Sasuke, I think I may understand the bond between them now, Miko, don't worry, I won't let you fall to the darkness" _thought Kimiko as Mei hustled her inside.

Well that's it for now. Whew it takes lot of energy to write such a long fight scene, especially in my case where I write it in an hour. Anyways, see you next time.


	6. The Third Attack

Hello and Welcome back. This chapter we see another one of Sasuke's mysterious new allies. Watch as he faces of against Kimiko. Please read and enjoy and review.

* * *

Deidara was watching as Kimiko used her teleportation Jutsu to clean up all the mess made by the previous attack on her.

"_Sasuke Uchiha is getting way to powerful, hm"_ he thought.

As he watched Kimiko he thought of his relationship with her.

" _When I first met her I thought she was an irritating, weak and annoying partner compared to Sasori-danna, but it turned out quite differently, she was, is and will always be my best partner, yeah"_ he thought gazing fondly at her.

Sensing his eyes on her Kimiko turned around and gave him a smile which he returned.

"Yup, she's the best, hm" he decided.

Just then a servant arrived saying that the Raikage wanted to speak with all the kages privately.

Kimiko went with her before giving Deidara a 'Don't worry' look.

Settling down again he got lost in thought till Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi came up to him.

Like with Kimiko and Chojuro, Kurotscuhi saw Deidara as a brother and often referred to him as Deidara-nii.

"So what have you been doing Deidara, since you left?" asked Akatsuchi.

"Blowing things up, what else, hm?"Asked Deidara.

Kurotsuchi giggled, "And it looks like someone's blown your arrogant personality away" she said suggestively.

Deidara's checks went pink but he said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, hm"

"We're talking about the oh, so beautiful Tsukikage" said Akatsuchi grinning.

"You have to admit she's very pretty, and talented and a kage" said Kurotsuchi.

"And she likes you, come on you can tell us, how far have you gone with her?' said Akatsuchi nudging Deidara.

"Damn you two, I told you we're just good allies and friends, yeah" said Deidara.

"Oh look he's going red, I don't think that's anger, do you Kurotsuchi?"Asked Akatsuchi.

A number of tiny noise making bombs went of like firecrackers beside Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi who jumped and clutched each other.

"Ha, ha, ha, that worked with Tobi as well" said Deidara bending over with laughter.

Then suddenly remembering who Tobi had really been, he sobered up.

"_I have to be of more use to her, yeah"_ he thought as Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi jabbered on.

Just then a loud blast could be heard in the sky.

"What was that?" cried Kurotsuchi as she, Akatsuchi and Deidara rushed out to be joined by the remaining guards, the six Kages and Mifune.

On the sky, apparently floating in mid-air was the young man they had seen with Sensou when he had grabbed Miko.

"Who are you?" Demanded A.

"I am nobody important, to you however, I am your death" said the man.

"Our death indeed, why don't you go tend to the wounds we gave to the past two that coward dared to send into our territory" cried Onoki.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll retreat right now" ordered Tsunade.

The man merely glanced at them all when his eyes came to rest upon Kimiko.

"Ah! The Legendary Tsukiga, you must be very powerful to defeat Miko so easily" said the man staring at her.

Kimiko did not respond but only glared back at him, she seemed to have gone into that 'dark' mode again.

"Did he send you?" she asked in a low voice.

The man did not reply.

"Did Uchiha Sasuke send you?" she repeated.

"That isn't any of your concern" said the man when suddenly Kimiko appeared behind him and gave him a huge kick.

"What?" he asked in shock when the Kimiko on the ground exploded into water.

"Very well then if you do not answer me then I shall kill you" said Kimiko darkly.

The man at first did not respond, then he spoke, "Yes, I have been sent by Uchiha Sasuke to assassinate you, and I shall not rest until I have your head"

After saying that a huge barrier formed around him and Kimiko.

Deidara ran forwards and tried to get through the barrier but it gave him a large bolt of current and immediately the barrier became a little bit smaller.

"Don't touch that barrier, its small seal barrier, whenever something from the outside touches it then it becomes smaller from the inside till it's so small that no air can go in, and the ones inside die a painful, slow death" said Gaara.

"Damn him, yeah" cried Deidara looking at Kimiko and the mysterious stranger.

"Why is Sasuke Uchiha sending people one by one after us? Why is he not emerging from the shadows himself?" asked Kimiko her eyes glinting dangerously.

"I have no idea and if I knew I wouldn't care to display that to you" said the man doing hand signs and summoning a huge flying horse.

"Very well, since you've put it that way" said Kimiko her Tsukigan opening with a dark colour.

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet" said the man creating a brown dragon which headed towards Kimiko.

"Lightning Release: Thunder of the Dead Jutsu" cried Kimiko as a huge bolt of lighting disturbed with earth dragon and sped towards the man.

"Earth Release: Earth Mud Wall Jutsu" said the man as a huge wall of mud formed between him and the bolts of thunder.

The lightning clashed with the wall creating a huge dent in it.

"I have underestimated you Kimiko Tsukiga, you're power excels mine by tenfold" said the man.

Suddenly in a flash of light Kimiko appeared in front of him and grabbed his neck.

"Answer me right now, or else I shall be forced to kill you in the most painful way possible" said Kimiko tightening her grip on the man's neck.

He didn't seem frightened in the least, but he still said, "Shoot"

"Why is Sasuke Uchiha gathering his people like you, Miko, Sensou?"Asked Kimiko.

"I don't know"

"What is his purpose?"

"I don't know"

"Is Madara Uchiha still dead?"

"Who?"

"Why are you allying with Sasuke?"

" A whim maybe"

"Do you know about any plans Sasuke Uchiha is making?"

"No"

"Do you have any information to offer that might be of some use to us?"

"I don't think so"

Everyone stared in uneasy silence as Kimiko glared at the mocking man in front of her.

Then suddenly she threw her head back and laughed. It was not the usual friendly laughter she had, instead it was pure evil.

When she looked at him again, for the first time the man showed an emotion, he seemed astonished.

The Tsukigan was becoming violet and grey markings appeared from it in curls and twists in a royal manner until it filled Kimiko's entire head.

Her voice had obtained a metallic tone.

One of her arms turned into steel and then into a blade. She pointed the blade at the man.

"Let's play a game shall we? I'll ask you a question and every time you can't answer satisfactorily I will have a slash at your body, not enough to kill you but enough to cause you immense pain, ok?"She asked.

The man merely stared at her.

"Ok, first question, what is your name?"

"Chikara Sanjou"

"Where do you hail from?"

"The Village Hidden in Waterfalls"

"Why are you a missing ninja?"

"I killed five people to steal food for my large family"

At this Kimiko's cold glare softened somewhat.

"Why have you joined Sasuke Uchiha?"

"On a whim"

Kimiko slashed his left thigh cutting through the cheap cloth leaving a deep gash.

"Wrong answer, I repeat, why have you joined Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I liked to see what would happen"

Once again slash, this time across his chest.

"Wrong answer again, we shall continue till you tell me the correct answer"

The man sighed and spoke, "He promised me food for my family and ten years worth wealth and shelter"

"I see, did you actually think he would provide you with this?" asked Kimiko.

"No I did not, but whatever he gave me to convince me at least will keep my brothers and sisters alive for some more days," said the man.

"Do you think you can kill me?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes"

Once more Kimiko slashed his right arm.

"No"

"Very good, you learn fast" said Kimiko.

Just then a whole shower of kunai's ascending from behind Kimiko.

The man she was interrogating turned into a huge spear.

"I see, so that's why Uchiha recruited you, I thought so, why would he recruit just any wandering missing-ninja"

Just as the kunai's were going to pierce Kimiko a black portal opened and swallowed in all the kunai.

Meanwhile the spear had been lingering in the air, it glowed once and multiplied into ten spears and flames burst from the tips of each.

Meanwhile the ground beneath Kimiko was turning into an acidic swamp while the air was clouded by poisonous gas.

" Hmm, nice effort" said Kimiko dodging the spears one by one till all of them formed into one spear ten times larger in size and with a blue flame extending from it.

Kimiko felt a piercing pain in her forehead and fell on her knees.

"_This is chakra draining flame, he tricked me into thinking he was a weapon specialist and then used his real skills with traps and chakra draining to put me in this position"_ thought Kimiko.

"It's over for you, I will be the one interrogating now" said Chikara appearing before her carrying a sword.

Deidara tried to cross the barrier again but it only shocked him and shrank in size.

"Now you will tell me the secrets of the Tsukigan, its abilities, it's weaknesses in particular, its strengths, everything" ordered Chikara.

"The tables have turned I see" said Kimiko smiling calmly.

The grey lines on her forehead disappeared and her Tsukigan disappeared.

Suddenly Chikara slashed at her head and it transformed into a log.

Kimiko jumped up and a number of little specks of light began floating around her.

"Without chakra I am not useless, one can still use Taijutsu, Ninja Art: Moonlight Beauty Technique" she said before the little specks of light became more pronounced and began twirling over here and there.

Chikara tried to figure out their patter but as one after the other the specks exploded in great flashes of light Chikara staggered back, temporarily blinded.

Kimiko appeared as if out of the smoke beside him and kicked him up.

Then again using the speedy technique speed up, concentrated all her remaining chakra in her foot and slammed it down on Chikara as hard as she could and slammed him so hard that when he crashed with the ground he got embedded thirty inches deep inside the ground.

Kimiko walked up to him and placed her leg on his chest.

"Let me ask you one last time, why do think Sasuke Uchiha is sending people like you after us?" Asked Kimiko restored to her ordinary cold voice.

Chikara was now crying tears, "Please don't kill me, my family is too young to survive on their own, they will starve, I beg you, please let me return to them, Sasuke said he would chop off their heads if I didn't consent to assassinating you, I didn't want to do it, please spare me"

Kimiko looked at him for a moment as if deciding whether he was trying to make excuses or whether he was sincere.

Kimiko raised her legs and everyone expected her too slam it down hard on his already crushed chest.

Instead Kimiko did slam it down hard but on the ground beside him, causing it to crack.

"You will surrender to the kages, we will allow you and your family to live, in exchange for whatever information you give us, if you fail to co-operate you and your family will be cast away in the mercy of Sasuke Uchiha, the choice will be yours" said Kimiko as the barrier faded and three samurai's rushed passed her to take Chikara to the medical room.

Deidara went up to her, "I'm sorry, I always seem to be useless don't I, hm?"He asked.

"No you don't can't you see what gives me the strength to battle on? It's the sight of you, and all my friends, to see them lifts my spirits, that is why today I was able to continue fighting after almost all of my chakra was drained" said Kimiko embracing him.

"All we do is watch, I think what Sasuke Uchiha is trying to do is kill Kimiko" said Tsunade.

'That's true, this is the second attempt on Kimiko's life specially" said Mei.

"He is ignoring us" accused Onoki.

"Obviously he wants to get the strongest out of the way first" said Gaara.

Onoki stared at him, "Are you saying that she is stronger than me?" he yelled.

"Now, no, other times, yes" Gaara seemed to enjoy antagonizing the old man.

"Shall we increase protection around you, Tsukikage-Sama?"Asked Mifune.

Just when Kimiko was going to protest Deidara cut in, "Yes, thank you, we would like to have some help"

"What are you doing, I don't need anymore protection" whispered Kimiko.

"Oh yes you do, you're all drained now, Uchiha isn't keeping gaps between his attacks, if someone even stronger were to attack you again? Then?"Asked Deidara.

Kimiko opened her mouth to argue with him but fell silent seeing that he had a point.

Suddenly she started, "Where's Cherubim?" she asked Deidara.

Deidara blushed a little and said, "It's in my room"

"Aww, you like him as well don't you?" teased Kimiko.

"Well, it's not very bad" said Deidara

But as they went inside Deidara noticed that dark clouds were gathering up in the sky. Distant growls of thunder could be heard as well.

"_I hope we can get out of here in one piece, hm"_ he thought, _"Just wait till I get my hands on that brat of an Uchiha" _

Deidara fumed at the mere thought of Sasuke, _"He won't live if he comes up against me"_ thought Deidara harshly going into his room.

* * *

Well that's it. Whew, two chapters in one day. I think I deserve a commendation. See you all next time and don't forget to review please.


	7. Within myself lies this?

Yosh, I'm back, with the seventh chapter of The Moonlit Third Eye. I must say this story is moving much faster than its prequel. Well anyways read, enjoy and review.

BOLD signifies the mysterious mirror person talking.

DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.

* * *

Kimiko Tsukiga gazed out at the full moon. It seemed to be brighter in the sky today.

She thought of her sister, probably in some damp and dark room, recovering from the wounds.

"_Please don't get lost in the darkness Miko,"_ thought Kimiko remembering a scene from her earlier childhood.

_ Flashback._

_A young Kimiko of three years was running around in a forest. She had a doll in her hands which she swung here and there._

_Just then a large fox appeared before her. At first it growled at her and Kimiko stepped back a little bit._

_The fox crouched low and gave a menacing growl. _

_Kimiko moved back a little more when she saw that a large thorn was sticking out the foxes paw._

"_Oh dear, are you hurt Mr. Fox?" she asked moving forwards._

_The fox growled loudly once more and snarled its teeth._

_Kimiko halted a bit and then slowly began to move forwards._

"_Don't worry Mr. Fox, I will help you get the thorn out" she said smiling her sweetest smile._

_The Fox gave a small bark and a low growl._

_Kimiko went up to it. The fox seemed to be nervous of her._

_That's when her mother arrived carrying a basket of fruits. When she saw Kimiko near to a fox she screamed and ran towards Kimiko._

_The fox scared of the noise growled and barked loudly._

_Kimiko's mother backed away a little but grabbed a large stick lying beside a tree._

"_Please don't do that mother, Mr. Fox here is injured, see?" she said pointing to the injured foot._

_Once again Kimiko slowly turned towards the fox and stoked its fur._

_The fox at first did not do anything then it neared Kimiko rubbed its head under her neck._

"_There, see? He won't hurt anyone" said Kimiko gently lifting up the paw which had the thorn._

_Then with exceeding gentleness Kimiko grabbed the thorn with her tiny fingers and slowly pulled it out._

_The fox squirmed in pain a little but Kimiko's mother came up to it and patted its head and it gave a low bark._

_Finally when the thorn was out Kimiko's mother used her healing jutsu to heal the wound of the fox._

_After its paw had been completely healed the fox stood up and barked in joy. _

_It gave Kimiko and her mother an extra large lick and rushed of to join its brothers and sisters._

_From then everyday it came in the morning and played with Kimiko._

_Seeing this Kimiko's mother told her, " Sweetie, you have the power to remove the pain and darkness from the hearts of humans and animals alike, you have been blessed with this special gift, you can ease the pain of others and make them feel good, that is your specialty" _

_ End Flashback_

Just then Deidara came up.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked, "Weren't you supposed to be with the guards, hm?"

"I just wanted to be alone for a while, I wanted to go over all that's happened so far" said Kimiko.

Deidara took her hand and spoke with utmost determination, "We are going to get out of this, we will get Uchiha, don't worry at all Kimiko, hm" said Deidara.

"I won't Deidara, but I wonder, is it really all right to hurt everyone who comes after me like I did to Miko and Chikara?"Asked Kimiko.

"What do you mean hurt them? If you hadn't hurt them they would have killed you" said Deidara.

"Yes, but someone once told me that I was meant to ease the pain of others, not increase it" said Kimiko.

"And you have, look at me, I have doubted my self as a freak or not from time to time, it was you who first told me I wasn't a freak, that I was a normal person like others" said Deidara, " Then look at Yuji, Emiko and Yusuke, how much pain you released them from, then look at all the people of your village, how much easier you've made their life by taking all responsibilities on your shoulders, hm" said Deidara.

"Yes but..."

" If you're wondering about Miko and Chikara, well Kimiko, I don't see why you're worrying so much, if you had wanted you could have killed them, you could have caused them much more pain both emotionally and physically, but you didn't, hm" said Deidara.

"You're right, but I was just wondering if I should concentrate on making my victims deaths as painless as possible, unless of course they deserve it" said Kimiko.

"Ok if you want to, you do that and I'll find a way of perfecting my art in a better way" said Deidara smiling at her.

Kimiko smiled back at him and the both of them hugged.

" _It's so warm here in his arms, I wish we could stay like this forever, I wish there was eternal peace in the world, Leader-Sama, I understand why you desired peace so much, I desire it as well, so that I may remain in these arms forever"_ she thought snuggling close to him.

The Sage of Six Paths appeared while they were snuggling.

"_Kimiko does not realize the situation she is placed, powerful and intelligent kunoichi as she is, she is still a child, it will be up to me to guide her to the right path"_ he thought watching the two as the sun sank behind them.

Dinnertime was a merry time.

All the guards and kages were scattered around since the rooms and chairs were somewhat broken.

Chojuro, Ao, C, Darui, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi sat playing cards in the corner.

Kakashi, Ichijo and Shikaku were having a game of shoji.

Tsunade and Mei were drinking and jabbering away to each other.

Onoki stood and complained and grumbled about everything as A and Mifune sat beside him with their ears stuffed with cotton.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stood in the corner watching everything that was going on.

Amongst this the maids rushed around here and there serving food and drinks to anyone who would ask.

"Please come in Tsukikage-Sama" said one maid bowing.

"Ah! Kimiko come and join our drinking match, since you're still sane you can count who has drunk more ok?"Asked Mei pulling the girl over to her.

Deidara smiled and walked over to join Ichijo.

* * *

After the dinner was over everyone said goodnight, since they were all going to depart the following morning they all said goodbye's in advance.

After safely turning Mei and Tsunade to Chojuro and Kakashi respectively Kimiko trudged of to her own room where Cherubim greeted her.

"Hey there, Cherry, time for bed" she said lying down on the futon set for her.

As Kimiko was pretty tired, she didn't notice that Cherubim's eyes were a strange golden in color and that he seemed to be a little too jumpy today.

Instead she collapsed on the futon and was sleeping with the first minute passing.

When her eyes opened she found that she was no longer lying on her futon, in Mifune's Palace in the Land of Iron, instead she seemed to be floating into the middle of a black void.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought when a shining glow revealed Cherubim.

The rabbit pranced around her for sometime and then suddenly a bright flash of light from the north attracted its attention.

It jumped around Kimiko's feet in excitement.

"You want me to follow it?" she asked as the rabbit nodded.

Following the glow in the sky Kimiko walked towards the pulsing light.

After walking for what seemed like hours Kimiko neared the source of the light which was revealed to be a huge shard of glass, like a mirror apparently floating.

"What is this?" asked Kimiko when a silhouette of a figure appeared behind the mirror.

**"Kimiko Tsukiga, finally you have come, I have dreamed and hoped for this day ever since I got sealed in here, I have hoped that someday you would come and set me free" **said the figure in the voice of a woman.

It was a gentle, pure voice, musical and calming.

"Set you free? But who are you?" Asked Kimiko.

**"You do not know me but I know you very well, in fact, I have been sealed inside you from the moment you were born, that is why you are so strong, even without the use of the Tsukigan, that is why your learning capacity is so speedy, it is because I exist inside you, the reason why you can see dead people is because I exist inside you"**

"So what you're saying is that, whatever I have been doing till now, isn't by my own strength?" asked Kimiko.

**" No that is not what I am saying, if you didn't have the potential, then even I could not make you what you are now, and a prime example of that is that you are able to contain me, speak to me and communicate properly with me"** said the figure.

"Kind of like a tailed beast and host situation right?" asked Kimiko.

**" Correct, however there are a few differences, I am not a tailed beats, when I lived I was very much human, secondly, I do not wish to come out of my host and destroy everything insight, third I am willing to help you and make you even more power than now"**

"Make me even stronger?" asked Kimiko.

**"Yes, do you not wish to obtain more power, because in the battle against Sasuke Uchiha you will need it"**

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Kimiko.

**" I live in your mind, whatever you think, I think, whatever you see, I see, it goes like that"**

"So you're saying, I'm currently not strong enough to defeat Sasuke?"Asked Kimiko.

**" The chance is there that you might fail as he seems to be specially after you, but if you are able to pick up some of the strength I offer you then you will be able to say for sure that you can win,"** said the figure.

"Since you put it that way, then all right, how will you give me strength?'Asked Kimiko.

**"The same way as a tailed beast does, I will release my chakra through the most powerful source in your body, I will release my chakra through your Tsukigan" **said the figure.

"Wait, earlier Deidara said some marks appeared on my forehead while using the Tsukigan, was that you?" demanded Kimiko.

**"Yes, that was a little leak in my power source which caused trickles of chakra to sprout out in the form of those marks"** said the figure.

"Very well, but this must be coming with some disadvantages?" asked Kimiko.

**"Clever child, yes it has a few minuses"** said the figure, **"You may develop a slightly cold-blooded personality while using my chakra and you might find your skin tearing away a little,"**

"Those aren't anything major, is there anything major?" asked Kimiko.

**"Nothing much except you may have a few disadvantages using genjutsu as I will be using my chakra to control you eyes"**

"I see" said Kimiko going over what had been said to her.

"Very well, if I ever feel that I really need your help in midst of a battle I will call for you, how's that?" asked Kimiko.

**"That might be a little difficult to do without any practice, however what I suggest is that you take a little bit of my chakra and use it in combination with your Tsukigan to enhance its power, that way you'll have practice and not many side-effects at all"**

"Agreed, but I have a question, why are you telling me all this now and what have you to gain from this?" inquired Kimiko.

**"I am telling you now because the time is right, you have reached the peak of your power, as to the second question I have a lot to gain, because I want to be hailed as the best kunoichi in the world, but seeing my current situation I can't so the next best option is to make my host the best kunoichi in the world, also it might help me get rid of boredom" **said the figure.

"I have another question, who sealed you inside me and why?"

**"That is a story for another time my friend, but for now let us concentrate on making ourselves stronger"** said the figure

"But wait, you never told me your name" said Kimiko.

**"I am merely a well wisher, its good be to in partnership with you Kimiko" **said the figure before fading into the darkness.

* * *

The sun shone down upon the Land of Iron, on a rare occasion, no snow had been falling that day.

A ray of sunlight pierced through the curtain my Kimiko's room.

"Umm, hmm, what?" she asked suddenly sitting up.

Cherubim who was sleeping on her stomach went flying and woke up with a start.

"Oh sorry cherry, was that a dream?" she thought.

She looked at Cherubim; his eyes seemed to be screaming that it was reality that happened last night.

"I think it was real, but if it is then that's ok, she only wanted to realize her ambition, it helps my purpose as well" said Kimiko.

Just then there came a knocking at her door.

Deidara came in, "Get ready, we're leaving in an hour, yeah" he said

"Right I'll be there in a minute" said Kimiko getting up.

* * *

The six kages all bowed and said goodbye to each other before departing in their carriages.

Chikara would be held prisoners by Mifune for the time being.

Another meeting was scheduled for two weeks later.

Soon everyone was some distance away from the palace.

* * *

In a dark underground cavern Uchiha Sasuke sat on a large throne like chair with Sensou and Miko kneeling in front of him.

Karin and Suigetsu stood beside him.

"Chikara has been captured?' asked Sasuke in a cold voice.

"Yes sir, I'm afraid it would be impossible to retrieve him at the moment" said Sensou.

"And our spies have reported that the Six Kages have departed from the Land of Iron" said Miko.

Sasuke did not answer but only gave Karin a look who got up and shouted, "Jigochu, show yourself"

A ninja wearing a black cloak came kneeling in front of her.

"You know what you have to do, go do it now, make sure you do it properly" said Karin.

After Jigochu, Sensou, Miko and Suigetsu had left Karin went over to Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke, this time we'll get that bitch Tsukiga, she won't escape this time, Jigochu is one of our best"

Sasuke only looked got up from his seat and left Karin alone in the room.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I wonder who the myserious figure is. What has Sasuke been planning? What is Jigochu going to do? Read the next chapter to find out. See you.


	8. Shinsei no Tsukigan

Hii-nee, welcome to the eighth chapter of The Moonlit Third Eye, I'm your everyday host and author Blueboy15, I specialize in otherworldly creatures, research on jutsu's and enhancing my dark sides with battle scenes. Just a few announcements today before we continue on with the story.

_**PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENTS**_.

From today we're going to have a little contest with this story. Every chapter I will post a quote from a character from Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or one of the movies, and you're job will be to tell me who spoke those words. You can answer in reviews and PMs. The winner will get their names posted with the new chapter. Hope you all find it interesting.

This chapter's quote: **"I don't like waiting or making people wait"** Lets see how many of you can guess it.

Oh and please remember **BOLD** means the person inside Kimiko is talking.

Warning: This chapter may contain some strong words and curses.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

The carriage of the Tsukikage moved swiftly towards its home village.

Inside sat Kimiko pondering over all that had happened last night in her dreams.

"_It was real, I know that, but it seems so hazy that I just can't believe it"_ thought Kimiko.

Just then the carriage passed such a large bump that Deidara's head came in contact with the roof and Kimiko was jerked back from her thoughts.

"Drive carefully will you?" scolded Deidara as Ichijo nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Never mind, how long will it take for us to reach home Ichijo?"Asked Kimiko.

"A day at the most Kimiko-Sama, we're taking a shortcut through the forest to avoid attack" said Ichijo tugging at the reigns to make to horse go faster.

"Ok, just be on the alert would you?" asked Kimiko.

"_Something's strange I don't know, something's just strange"_ thought Kimiko.

"**Of course something's strange, you're going around in circles"** came a voice from inside Kimiko.

"Huh? Oh it's you. I didn't know you could communicate this way as well" thought Kimiko.

"**Only if you want me to" **said the voice.

"What did you say earlier? We're going around in circles?" thought Kimiko.

"**Exactly, stop the carriage and look around, you'll know what I mean"**

Just then the carriage gave another huge bump exactly like the last one. Kimiko could almost hear the 'I told you so' in the air.

"Man, what is it with this country and these holes?" yelled Ichijo from outside.

"Ichijo, stop the carriage immediately" said Kimiko sharply.

"What's wrong, hm?"Asked Deidara.

Kimiko got out and sniffed the air. Then she got on her knees and pressed her ear to the ground.

Deidara and Ichijo stared at her as if she had gone mad.

"Tsukikage-Sama, a-are you feeling ok?"Asked Ichijo.

"Shhh! Don't make a sound" said Kimiko doing some hand signs, "Tsukigan" said Kimiko as the Tsukigan opened.

"What are you doing, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"It's I'm checking something, if what I think is true then we're in some serious trouble, probably the others as well" said Kimiko

"_Her chakra levels are much higher than before, I wonder where she got this power from?"_ thought Deidara.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Flame Jutsu" said Kimiko performing the hand signs, but when she blew, no fire came out.

"Like I thought, we're caught in an extremely large scale genjutsu, none of us can use any ninjutsu" said Kimiko.

"What? Are you sure, hm?"Asked Deidara as Ichijo attempted to perform the water clone technique but as the smoke burst nothing formed.

"Its true, but who could be casting this technique?" asked Ichijo.

" It's too powerful to be cast alone, I'm guessing that the entire Land of Iron is under the genjutsu, at least all the areas around the palace are, that's for sure" said Kimiko.

"So what do we do now?' asked Ichijo.

"We dispel it of course" said Kimiko.

"But how on earth are we to dispel such a large scale genjutsu without any help?" asked Ichijo.

"I can use the summoning jutsu to summon help but ...'' Kimiko wavered off.

"But what?" asked Ichijo.

"This genjutsu seems to be depleting chakra as well, I don't have enough chakra left to summon anyone powerful" said Kimiko.

"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling pretty weak as well" said Deidara.

"Shit, dammit, I wish we had noticed before" said Ichijo.

"Well all isn't lost quite yet," said Kimiko.

"What do you mean?" asked Deidara.

"I have managed to develop a new form of my Tsukigan which will be stronger than the ordinary one, and it might help us get out of here" said Kimiko.

"That's great, so what are you waiting for?" asked Ichijo.

" Well, you may want to back away a little because I might become very angry without any reason, or become too destructive, but I'm sure it won't last long" said Kimiko.

"Its not dangerous to you is it, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"No, I don't think so, anyways it's our only hope left, go on, retreat back to those trees over there" said Kimiko.

After Deidara and Ichijo had hidden Kimiko concentrated on calling upon her hidden entity.

"**Glad you had the sense to finally call me, now watch as I ward off this third rate genjutsu"**

For some time Kimiko stood there silently. The wind did not blow, the birds did not chirp, the leaves did not rustle, all was silent.

And then "Shinsei no Tsukigan".

The new Tsukigan looked very much different than the ordinary one.

For one thing the eye seemed to be glowing; secondly the usage of the new Tsukigan caused those marks to appear all over Kimiko, unlike last time they were not grey, they were light blue. And for the first time, Kimiko's two normal eyes seemed to change into the same color as her Tsukigan; all three eyes were a deep mysterious violet in color.

"Wow, that looks awesome" said Ichijo.

Kimiko then did some hand sings and slammed her fist down. Immediately five hooded figures appeared beside her.

"_She didn't even have to make a blood sacrifice to summon them"_ thought Deidara.

" Now listen up you people, there's some weird hotch potch going on around here, and I want you toe rags to get rid of it get me?" yelled Kimiko.

Ichijo and Deidara stared.

"I guess her speech has been spoiled in this new jutsu" said Ichijo.

The five figures seemed a little taken aback but when one of them spotted the changes on Kimiko they got to work immediately.

Soon Deidara and Ichijo saw everything before them distorting. Within five minutes they found them selves in the large field beside the palace.

"What the hell? We've not even gone two steps all the time?" ranted Ichijo.

"That's the power of the genjutsu you old worm" cried Kimiko from afar. Her five companions were nowhere in sight.

"Yes ma'am" said Ichijo.

"And now to find the pilfering, lifeless, worthless rat who cast this 3rd rate thing" yelled Kimiko.

"Wow that's a lot of insults coming from a pseudo-kage" came a slick voice coming from somewhere.

Everyone turned to see a man in his forties. He had a mop of brown hair in a long, thin ponytail. He had green eyes and a foxy grin on his face. He had a muscular build and wore a normal white shirt over black leggings. On his forehead he wore a headband with the symbol of Otogakure slashed out. Beside him stood three women and three men.

"So you're the cause of all this, I demand an explanation for this outrageous behavior, answer me or I'll cut into tiny pieces and feed your remains to the street dogs" yelled Kimiko.

"Ha, ha, with a speech like that and a dress like that I wonder whether you really are even deserving of the title of pseudo-kage" laughed the man.

Kimiko had worm a double mesh shirt which came till her elbows, on top of that she wore a pink button up, sleeve less top ( like the one Tenten wore in the first part but with more elaborate markings), and tight mini pants which reached till her knees. Her pouch was tied to her left foot.

"A kage doesn't become one by sweet talking and dressing up" said Kimiko in her more ordinary tone.

"Deidara, you take those three sluts on his left, Ichijo you take the three man-whores on his right" ordered Kimiko

"Jigochu-San. Are we allowed killing them?" asked one of the men going purple.

"Yes, kill those two, but not the bitch, he wants her alive" said Ichijo.

Immediately the three women surrounded Deidara and the three men surrounded Ichijo.

"Bring it on, you swine" yelled Kimiko.

"I've had enough, you're going down bitch" said Jigochu.

* * *

"What's the matter? Afraid to fight girls?" asked one of them.

" Of course he is Akane, can't you see he's half woman himself" cried another one.

"And you know what Kaname, I think he's homo as well, probably gets it done by the other guy" cried Akane.

Deidara noticed while the first two went on insulting him the third one was very calm, collecting and was planning a strategy.

"_All right, I'll get the cool one first and then the remaining two will be easy target, hm_" thought Deidara.

He fed his hands clay and created a bird.

"Hah! We were warned you might do that" cried Akane.

"You stay away from this fight Kotomi, this is our fight" cried Kaname as they summoned two large vultures and flew up on them.

Deidara smirked as the two of them surrounded him.

"Fire Release: Great Raging Flames" said Akane blowing out fire.

"Wind Release: Slicing Turbulent waves" said Kaname enhancing the fire more by using wind element.

As the enhanced wind followed Deidara he thought, _" How ironical, I remember doing this with the Kazekage, only its much easier this time and I have no restraints form killing them, yeah"_ he thought easily dodging them.

He used more clay and made tiny bird appear.

They flew around the girl who swatted at them.

"What do take us for? Little girls who like playing with clay toys? "Cried Kaname.

"No, I take you for two irritating cats that would get into the pants of any man who asked" said Deidara as the birds settled on their shoulders.

"Katsu" he cried as they exploded.

When the smoke cleared he saw both the girls seemed somewhat injured but healing their wounds quickly.

Without wasting a second Deidara made a second clay figure, a huge clay dragon, the dragon flew above Kotomi and shot out missile s at her.

Immediately Kotomi used a shielding Jutsu to block out the impact.

"Hey! Are you ignoring us?" cried Akane.

The dragon shot out more missiles towards Kotomi who gritted her teeth and tried to shield them but was blown back by the impact.

Just then Kaname took out a huge sword and simply slashed the dragon in half, it fell to the ground useless.

Just then Kotomi cried out, "You fools look behind you"

"Huh? Is that some way to thank a person who saved your life?" asked Kaname.

"You ungrateful animal" cried Akane.

Unknown to them Deidara had created a C2 level human shaped bombs which at the moment stood behind them.

"Hey girls, turn around and greet your new companions" cried Deidara as the surprised girls turned and looked in shock.

Before they had the time to do anything, "Katsu" cried Deidara as the two huge bombs went of blowing Akane and Kaname of their vultures which flew away.

"Beautiful, my art sure is a beautiful bang" said Deidara.

"Lightning Release: Blades of Lighting Jutsu" came a voice from below as a sharp lightning blade came and pierced the bird Deidara was on, then it suddenly exploded,.

Deidara jumped up and began falling.

He quickly fed more clay to his hands and created a dragon again. Then he created two humanoid ones which he controlled like puppets. The human shaped ones landed on earth and began running towards Kotomi. But they returned to her.

While she was dodging the bombs Deidara himself jumped down from the dragon and began fighting her with Taijutsu.

"_His bombs will be more dangerous than him, I better get rid of them first"_ thought Kotomi using a katana and slicing off the two bombs.

"Fire Release: Flames of Death Circle Jutsu" said Kotomi as a large ring of fire surrounded Deidara.

"Hey there" came a voice from above.

Kotomi looked up and saw Deidara on his dragon.

"So this ones a clone" said Kotomi turning towards the real Deidara.

But just when she was going to attack him the dragon shot out missiles which forced her backwards into her own circle.

The clone inside grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Hey, let go of me you pervert" she struggled.

"That's not some ordinary clone" said Deidara, "It's my suicide bombing clone"

Kotomi stared at it and tried her best to push it off.

Deidara's dragon shot two huge missiles and when they blasted Deidara shouted "Katsu" so that the clone blasted as well.

Deidara knew she wouldn't survive the impact of three bombs together and wasn't surprised when the smoke cleared, her even the remains could not be seen among the flames and chars.

"That's it for her then" he said.

* * *

"So your boss calls us Man-Whores does she?" asked one of the men.

" Heck she doesn't know what she's dealing with, I say she's a slut that's why she's got two guys around with her every time" said the third man.

"Right on Jun, you're absolutely right" said the second man.

"How dare you speak like that about Kimiko-Sama" said Ichijo taking out his sword.

On cue the three men took out three swords and faced him laughing.

The swords sparring began, them moment the first shot rang out Ichijo knew his opponents were no more than chuunin level, but three chuunins could hold some threat for one jounin.

Imbuing his sword with lightning helped somewhat.

Ichijo managed to knock out the sword from one of the men's hand and slash him quickly across the chest.

"You bastard we'll get you for that" cried Jun slashing even more fiercely.

"_This can't go on, I'll need some help"_ thought Ichijo using s smoke bomb.

While the smoke cleared Ichijo summoned three monkeys each with five tails.

"Go distract them, while I prepare it" he ordered as the three monkeys jumped on the three men's shoulders and began kicking and scratching.

Meanwhile Ichijo struck his sword in the ground and then took out a paper seal.

"I promised myself I wouldn't use this unless I had to, I guess I have to do it now" he thought drawing three circles on the ground.

He then set three paper seals on three swords in each of them and stood in the middle.

"Bring them here" ordered Ichijo as the monkeys jumped of the men and began insulting them before running of and standing in the three circles.

The men not know could not see the circles and rushed at the monkeys.

As soon s they were in the circles Ichijo performed the final hand sign and said, "Shiru"

Immediately a barrier formed over the three holes. The finding themselves unable to escape hammered against the barriers and shouted curses.

"Shiru no Jutsu" cried Ichijo as the monkeys and the men began to merge. In a flash of bright light the men were sealed inside the monkeys.

"_Whew, that took something out of me"_ he thought as the monkeys saluted and disappeared.

* * *

So you think I'm a pseudo-kage do you?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes I do baby, although you're hot but you're not my type" said Jigochu.

"I thank the Lord for that" said Kimiko.

´Watch your mouth you slut" cried Jigochu suddenly appearing before Kimiko and slashing her stomach.

Instantly the wound healed up.

"No ways" cried Jigochu as he went on slashing every part of Kimiko's body he could find.

It healed up as soon as he finished slashing.

"Okay, it's my turn" said Kimiko dropping to her knees and swinging her leg around and tripping Jigochu up

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld" said Kimiko as a muddy swamp appeared under Jigochu and began sucking him in.

Just then a large bird appeared out of the sky and descended above the swamp.

Jigochu held out his hand and the bird grabbed it.

Jigochu flew up on the bird and stood on it grinning his foxy grin.

"Water Release: Hurling Water Dragon Whip Justu" cried Kimiko as a water dragon formed and began chasing the bird.

"Lightning Release: Electrifying Current Jutsu" said Kimiko as current passed through the water making the dragon spin like a drill and began chasing Jigochu.

"Ha! You'll never catch me like that" cried Jigochu as the jet tried to pierce him. He flew towards Kimiko and just when he was going to crash into her he flew up so that the jet would pierce Kimiko and go.

As planned the electrified water created a hole in her heart and continued after him.

"Ha! I did it! I killed her" in his triumph he almost forgot to dodge the wave of jet.

"_Wait a second, if she's dead then why is the wave still on?"_ Thought Jigochu when he saw the body pierced was a log.

"_What? She used a substitution Jutsu?"_Thought Jigochu.

Then suddenly the jet split into five thinner, sharper and longer.

They closed in on Jigochu and just were going to pierce him when he flew forwards by a tailwind.

"_Ha! That shows her my speed is much better than her"_ he thought but when he looked forwards he saw it wasn't something that had pushed his bird forwards.

It was a large hole which was pulling the bird towards it.

"_Damn!"_ he thought as he jumped just in time as the bird flew into the hole and it disappeared.

Just as he was going to land the five jets found their marks and pierced his two legs, two arms and lower stomach.

He fell to the ground, alive but groaning in pain.

Kimiko appeared out of the earth next to him.

She placed a leg on the area where he had been pierced and pressed it hard causing him to cry out in intense pain.

"Now, tell me what Sasuke Uchiha is planning?" she asked in a cold voice.

"I'll never tell you" he cried despite crying out in pain.

"Save your heroics, I won't kill you but cause you more pain if you don't answer" said Kimiko pressing even harder.

"Fine, I'll tell you, he wants your Tsukigan" shouted Jigochu and then sobered down as Kimiko released her leg and looked at him in surprise.

"What does he need my Tsukigan for?" Asked Kimiko.

Jigochu suddenly said, " I won't utter anything more, even if you kill me with pain I won't say"

Kimiko sighed "Very well, if you put it that way"

Saying so she jumped up.

"Earth Release: Earth Spikes" said Kimiko as the sharp spikes formed and rained down on Jigochu.

She saw that even though he was half dead his heart and somewhat been missed.

"This will end it for you" said Kimiko as she jumped up again and used her chakra enhanced kick.

"Earth Displacement Technique" she cried kicking him with such force that all the ground around that area crumbled into large rocks and dust.

She saw his crushed body lying between two rocks and shook her head.

"You fools just don't want to cough up" she said as her Tsukigan returned to normal and closed.

"**Good match, we really showed him that no one messes with us"**

Despite her victory Kimiko felt guilty seeing the crushed body lying between two rocks.

" I promised myself I would ease the pain of others and now I'm killed him in such a brutal way, it was really hypocritical of me, I have to develop some more painless way of killing, I simply have to" she thought when Deidara and Ichijo came up.

Slowly the entire genjutsu faded and Kimiko all the other kages with their carriages standing their wondering what happened.

* * *

Ok to clear up any doubts. 'Shinsei No Tsukigan' means Holy Moon Eye. And 'Shiru' means Seal (not the animal). Please let me know and best of luck guessing the correct quite. Bye~nee.


	9. Spies Revealed

Hi~nee. Welcome back guys to the ninth chapter of The Moonlit Third Eye. I've not had any correct replies for the quotation I passed out last chapter so I'm not going to post the answer or the new quotation until someone does get it right. I'm glad to say that story is making its way on more and more favorite story lists. Please keep it up guys. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

**

* * *

**The five other kages stared in astonishment at the destruction they were seeing in front of them.

Broken rocks, dust, burnt trees, charred ashes on the ground, four dead bodies lying in different directions.

Kimiko cleared her throat, "I believe I owe all you others an explanation, as you all must have noticed we were all captured in a very large scale and powerful genjutsu which resulted in us actually not moving an inch from the palace. Fortunately I was tipped of about this from a very reliable source and managed to undo it from at least my surroundings" said Kimiko.

"But who are all these people?" asked Tsunade.

"I believe that these people were sent by Sasuke Uchiha to keep us from leaving the land of Iron" said Kimiko.

"To keep us from leaving? But why would that brat want to do that?" asked Onoki.

"It's most probably involving all the powerful jutsu's we posses; He wants all of us huddled in one place. I learnt a very interesting fact from one of these people, Sasuke Uchiha is after my Tsukigan, I believe he is after all the bodies of us Six Kages" said Kimiko.

"But why would he want us?" asked Mei.

" Well firstly with us in his control he has practically the whole of the ninja nation under his control, secondly with us becoming his bodyguards no power from anywhere would be sufficient to rebel against him, thirdly because of any unique feature we posses, like my Tsukigan, Hokage-Sama's healing technique, and the rest of your mixed element techniques" said Kimiko.

"How dare he? Does he think we are some sort of toys he can collect?" yelled A.

"Well good thing we've shown him that he can't bully us with his weak attacks" said Onoki.

" No, the attacks on us are a great source of worry, I for one believe that Sasuke Uchiha does not mean these people he sends after us to succeed, I believe that while we battle, there is someone here who always spies on us and reports our main powers, weaknesses, strengths to him" said Kimiko, her voice shaking with anger.

After a moment of pondering Deidara remembered_, "Oh yeah! Her sister's one of those who get used, no wonder she feels furious"_

"So if we take what you said now is true, he is trying to root out our weaknesses so that he can attack us taking advantage of that later?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, that is what I think, however there is one simple way of stopping this" said Kimiko.

"Of course, we have to root out that little snitch who's spying on us" said Onoki.

"Correct, now lot of protection has been put on the palace, penetrating it alone and secretly would result in capture, so I think the spy is someone who works inside the palace" said Kimiko.

"You mean Mifune-San or one of his workers?' asked Tsunade.

"I don't think its Mifune-San, but yes it could be one of his workers" said Kimiko.

" Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go root out that spy right now" said A walking back towards the palace.

When they had explained everything to Mifune he had been very swift.

"Assemble all the samurai guards and all the palace workers or anyone who stays at the palace on a daily basis" said Mifune.

"How are we going to interrogate them?" asked Mei.

"We shall first give them a chance to own up" said A.

"Then if that doesn't work, I know the perfect technique to penetrate the mind, it was taught to me by the Leader of Akatsuki" said Kimiko ignoring the look Onoki gave her.

"Very well, as long as it's not too brutal or something, we don't want innocent people to get hurt" said Tsunade.

"And if none of that works we've always got that guy Chikara, he might know someone" said Mei.

"True," said Onoki as all the palace workers trudged in looking scared and nervous.

"We have discovered that amongst you all there lies a spy, someone who takes reports of our battles against various missing-ninjas sent by Sasuke Uchiha and reports it to him, we give you this chance to own up, I promise that if you own up your punishment shall be reduced, however if you are caught red-handed it might not be so painless" said Mifune as everyone began shaking.

"Please utilize this chance, we do not wish to hurt anyone" said Tsunade.

"Own up now, and we will show you lenience" said Mei.

When no one spoke up A sighed and said, "Very well, Tsukikage-Sama, do you want to interrogate them privately or here itself?" he asked.

"Here will do but I need all the lights dimmed" said Kimiko, "Shinsei no Tsukigan"

Everyone gasped as the new Tsukigan revealed itself.

Some of the female servants began to weep.

There were thirty workers and ten guards in all.

Kimiko went over to the first guard who despite all of this was standing stolidly.

Kimiko asked him to sit down on a chair opposite her.

" Now I want you to look into my eyes and speak, let me warn you I know whether you are looking at me or not and I will not hesitate to impale you if you don't, you won't have any trouble looking at me because Shinsei no Tsukigan glows in the dark, now look at me" ordered Kimiko.

"Now answer me, "said Kimiko doing some hand signs in the dark and forming a chakra bind between her and the guard.

"Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"No"

"Have you been formulating plans with him?"

"No"

"What have you been trained in?"

"Kenjutsu, sealing Jutsu's, guard duty"

"Do you know what will happen to you if you lie to me?"

"Yes"

"Are you a spy for Sasuke Uchiha?'

"No"

"Very well, please turn on the lights"

When the lights went on Kimiko walked up to the man.

"Stick out your tongue" she ordered which he obeyed.

But to everyone surprise the tongue went longer and longer.

Kimiko carefully looked at the tongue for a minute and then called, "He speaks the truth, call on the next one"

Like this Kimiko interrogated all of them for two hours.

"Whew so which of them do you think was lieing?'Asked Deidara.

"Out of these forty, six of them lied to all the answers I asked, 12 of them lied thrice and 20 of them lied once, now whether these lies are actually lies or honest mistakes is something I don't know" said Kimiko.

"So our guess will be on one of the top six won't it?" asked Onoki.

"Yep, to confirm that I think we'll need the assistance of Chikara-San" said Kimiko.

In five minutes the sullen faced, young man was brought in by Kakashi and Akatsuchi.

"Chikara-San we require your assistance in identifying one of these six as a spy for Sasuke Uchiha" said Kimiko.

"And please don't bother lieing because we have our means of finding the truth out of people" said Mei.

Chikara stared at the six who were before him.

Three were maids, one was a cook and the remaining two were simple hall porters.

Chikara stared at them for a long time. Finally Onoki got impatient and asked, "Well young man? Can you identify them or not?'

Chikara said, "This woman and that man" pointing towards one of the maids and the cook.

"He's lieing, I'm not a spy, I'm really not a spy" cried the woman.

The cook gave her a disgusted look, " Hey Bitch, skip it, it's over, we're done for" and saying so he took out a kunai and almost cut his neck of when Kimiko used her own kunai to knock it out of his hand.

Immediately, Kurotsuchi, Shikaku, C, Ichijo, Temari and Ao surrounded him while Akatsuchi, Kakashi, Darui, Deidara, Kankurou and Chojuro surrounded the woman.

They were marched to the special interrogation room.

"Now speak, since when have you been working for Sasuke Uchiha?"Asked Kimiko pointing a poison dripped kunai at them.

"I'm not telling" said the man.

"Five years" blurted the woman.

"Why are you spying for him?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm not telling" said the man again.

"He promised us lots and lots of gold" said the woman.

"What reports do you hand over to him?" asked Gaara.

"I'm not telling"

"Reports about the fights we see you doing, all your statistics and weaknesses"

"For god sakes woman will you keep your mouth shut?" yelled the man as Onoki pressed a seal to his mouth.

"Why does he want to know our statistics?" asked A.

"I really don't know, please believe me sir" said the woman shaking.

"How many other people are involved in this plan?" asked Mei.

"A number of people, some important officials from all the villages, some noticeable missing-ninjas from random places, any powerful warrior in which they have interest in" said the woman.

"I see do you know what he is planning?' asked Kimiko.

"No I don't he doesn't discuss his plans with anybody, in fact he doesn't even disclose anything but orders"

"Do you know where he's hiding?' asked Mifune.

"I don't know the exact location but it's an underground cavern somewhere between Land of Sea and the Land of Rice Fields" said the woman.

"Very well, Ao, will you please take down the names of all the members she can name in this ring?" asked Mei.

"Kakashi, meanwhile you try to interrogate the other guy over there, it's possible he may know something she doesn't" ordered Tsunade.

* * *

In a dark underground cavern Sasuke sat with his teeth gritted as Karin shuffled nervously beside him and Suigetsu looked the other way.

"So Jigochu is dead?" asked Karin.

" Yes, his female companions have been burnt and his male companions are nowhere to be found, on top of that our ties inside the palace have stopped sending reports, there is a possibility they are in the danger of being caught" said Sensou.

"Probably that idiot Jigochu let slip about something, I knew anyone brought by Karin could not be trusted.

"Shut the hell up Suigetsu, those idiots you brought along to help him weren't any good either" cried Karin.

" Both of you shut up right now, Sensou, begin the plans for the five Daimyo's right now, make sure they are in our clutches by next week, take Miko along with you, I don't want a failure again" said Sasuke.

"Whatever you wish" said Sensou moving out.

"Do you really think this will work? Won't it be better to just attack them with our troops all together while they're unprotected?' asked Suigetsu.

" That would be foolish, even if we succeed, the five great ninja nations won't stick around and sit there, they'll unite and declare war on us and then where would we be?" asked Karin.

"But what's the guarantee of this plan succeeding?' asked Suigetsu.

"This plan will succeed, because I am going to carry it out myself" said Sasuke getting up.

"Oh but Sasuke, why? You have us at your beck and call, you don't need to descend the battle yourself" said Karin.

"Karin, come with me to my room, I wish to formulate some plans which only you should know, Suigetsu, drop by after an hour for your private assignments" said Sasuke as Karin jumped for joy at the thought of being alone with Sasuke in his room.

"_Formulate plans yeah right, I know he just wants to fuck her, and she couldn't be more willing, little slut"_ thought Suigetsu.

Then his voice acquired a more serious tone.

"_Kimiko Tsukiga, I can never forgive her for destroying my sword but, I don't know why I'm getting a strange feeling of respect for her"_ thought Suigetsu.

"Always respect your opponents unless they prove otherwise" his old teacher had once said to him.

"_Am I supposed to respect her? Well one thing she deserves credit for is getting Sasuke into such a state and blowing away Karin's weak 'subordinates' every time she sends them"_ thought Suigetsu grinning.

"_I guess I should go and try to hook up with one of the chicks, I've got an hour anyways"_ he thought getting up.

* * *

In an inn near the Land of Iron sat Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato.

"They didn't even give me a second thought, not even Tsunade baa-Chan or Gaara, the only one who even understood slightly was Kimiko" said Naruto telling what had happened to his newly arrived teammates.

"That's just what we knew would happen, that's why we told you to not go there" said Sakura.

"Poor dickless can't go to sleep without thinking about Sasuke can he?' said Sai in a surprisingly malicious tone.

"What is with you, you bastard, all this time you've been getting better and becoming a nice guy when all of a sudden you become a spiteful snake" cried Naruto.

"Sai, we're your teammates, if there's something wrong then you can always share it with us" said Yamato.

"I don't seem to be much of a teammate for you all" said Sai.

"What is your problem? If you don't tell us we can never help you" said Sakura.

" Oh nothing, I'm sure in a few months Naruto will get Sasuke back and you all can welcome him happily back in your team with open arms and just kick me out, and Tsunade-Sama will not hesitate because she distrusts me, so I'm just a mere replacement for Sasuke Uchiha right? No reason to bother your heads about" said Sai.

"I don't believe this you ungrateful beast, we've been trying our best to bear you and..." Naruto was cut of when Sai got up.

"Exactly what I'm saying Naruto, why do you have to try so hard? I've heard Sasuke was as much as introvert as I was. And I always look out for you all, on top of that Sasuke has knowingly betrayed you all, and yet I still rate second to him, well anyways, I'm going back to Konoha, do let me know when dear Sasuke makes his grand return, if he doesn't kill you first" said Sai walking out of the room.

"Sai, wait" cried Sakura trying to stop him but it was too late.

"Let him go Sakura, he's very frustrated" said Yamato.

"Can you believe that guy?" yelled Naruto.

" What I can't believe is that Sai is feeling jealous, I mean come on, it's like Hinata becoming a flirt or like Neji becoming humble" said Sakura.

" I wouldn't blame him, you two and myself and maybe Kakashi are the ones he considers as his closest friends because we made him open up from his little world, now that you're trying to hard to get Sasuke back Sai feels threatened, he feels after Sasuke returns you'll have no time left for him" said Yamato.

"That'll never happen" said Sakura but inwardly she wasn't so sure.

"_Would I forget Sai when Sasuke came back? No, I couldn't I wouldn't"_ thought Sakura.

"Well that's no reason for him to sulk" complained Naruto.

" Anyways, Naruto, don't stress on all that right now, think about what you're going to do about the kages, protection has been redoubled around the palace so you can't bust in again like you did last time" said Yamato.

"Oh don't worry about that. I've got a perfect plan to get past all that" said Naruto grinning and showing thumbs up.

"_Why am I not convinced?"_ Thought Sakura.

* * *

Well that's all for now guys. See you next time. Do try to answer the quote. You are trying aren't you? Please review. Bye~nee!


	10. Tyrant's Calling

Hi~nee. Wow I already got 2 correct replies to the quotation contest. The right answer was 'Sasori'. The first 2 to reply correctly were:

**MajorWriter'sBlock**

**Deidarakiller**

Congratulations guys and thanks for participating in my contest. This chapter's quote is a little bit tougher: **"Death comes with being a shinobi" **Lets see how many of you can come up with the correct answer in a day or two. Best of luck.

As always BOLD means the person inside Kimiko is speaking.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

**

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha glanced over all the people standing in front of him.

"These are really important people from all over the ninja world Sasuke, they're co-operation and help will lead to lots of assets for when we have taken over the six ninja nations" said Karin.

"This is, Ayako Minami-San, she is the head of the Kumogakure guard ninja association" said Karin introducing the busty blue haired woman who gave Sasuke a smirk.

" And this is Hiruko and Haruhi-San" said Suigetsu introducing a pair of twins who winked at Sasuke, " They know all the best places to gather support for a large army, and they're very knowledgeable in the art of seducing missing-ninja" said Suigetsu.

"This is, Hideki-Sama, the assistant administrative chief at Kirigakure Crops" said Karin.

"And this is Mr. Nokohara, the chief of staff for the daimyo of Sunagakure" said Suigetsu.

Sasuke merely glanced at all these people once and said, ' If you ever try to betray me you will die, get to work immediately providing whatever information you can provide to my assistants, should you information prove useful you will receive very high and prestigious places as the new world emerges" said Sasuke going out of the room.

As Karin followed Sasuke out her asked him, "Why are you so worried Sasuke?'

" The information required on Kimiko Tsukiga isn't enough, we need more, lots more, the fact that she was able to defeat, Sensou's men, Miko, Chikara, Jigochu so easily is very troubling to me" said Sasuke.

"Karin, arrange the Tyrant's calling Jutsu for me immediately, I wish to address the six kages" ordered Sasuke as Karin ran of to the projection room.

* * *

In the Land of Iron, lots of careful plans were being made about how to deal with Sasuke and his army.

"We should firstly unite our forces and then attack him from all sides" said A.

"But we can't do that till we determine his exact location" said Kimiko.

"Should we send a number of tracker ninja's down in that area to smell him out?" asked Onoki.

"I doubt any tracker ninja who goes there will be able to return "said Tsunade and Mei nodded in agreement.

Just then a servant burst in, "Mifune-Sama, outside, it's Sasuke Uchiha" she cried before fainting.

Immediately everyone rushed out to find the sky overcast with black clouds.

From there suddenly a huge projection of Sasuke Uchiha flickered in the sky.

"How on earth is he doing that?" asked Onoki.

"Tyrant's calling" said Kimiko as everyone stared at her.

"The Tyrant's calling genjutsu allows the user to project an image of themselves in the skies of a village, country or nation" said Kimiko.

"I Sasuke Uchiha hereby greet the Six Kages of the Ninja World" said Sasuke, " I'm sure you know of my purposes and have severed the ties inside the palace to my headquarters, I send you this message my let you know of my plans and to make a request." Said Sasuke Uchiha.

" I want to carry on the plans left behind by my ancestor Madara Uchiha after his unfortunate death, the Moon's Eye plan is what I call it and I want to explain it to you all, first the plan involves using my Sharingan to synchronize with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, using the power of the nine-tailed beasts I will forge them back to their original form, that is the Ten-Tailed Beast who fought the Sage of the Six Path's once and was defeated, as a result it's soul was divided into nine entities and it's physical body was sealed within the moon, that is why when the sage died he handed over the nine beasts to his younger son, whose ancestor was Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage"

Everyone gasped and Kimiko only narrowed her eyes.

"As you all know it, Hashirama handed out all the tailed beasts except the Kyuubi to the other Ninja Nations as a symbol of peace, now my Moon's Eye Plan involves forging the tailed beasts back into it's original form, then with the help of the Tsukigan I will destroy the seal placed upon the moon and unlock it's physical body, and when it is released, I will become it's jinchuriki" said Sasuke.

"That's mad, why would you even think of doing something like that?" asked Mei.

"Do you know the amount of trouble it will cause if the beast gets free?" yelled Onoki.

" I will become the jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Beast and combined with that and my recently formed Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan I will cast an Eternal Tsukuyomi over the entire ninja nation and bring it under my sole control" said Sasuke as everyone stared in shock.

"That's…that's… that's impossible, we can't let you do that, "said Tsunade too shocked for words.

"When the new world is formed you all will be the gods of that world, the creators, no need for any alliance or wars, it will be one world, and for that I require two things from you, Killer Bee with his Eight Tailed Ox and Naruto Uzumaki with his Nine Tailed Fox" said Sasuke, "I request that you hand them over to me quietly so that no blood can be shed, and no lives have to be lost".

"Hand them over my foot" yelled A.

"We'll never let them fall in your hands" said Tsunade.

"You dreams are crazy, you've become mad with power, "said Kimiko.

"All you'll get from us boy is a free medical treatment program" cried Onoki.

"You've wallowed too deeply into the darkness" said Gaara.

"This world you speak of will hold nothing for us, it will be like one large void" said Mei.

" I thought you might protest that is why while you were riled up here I secretly got my men to kidnap the five daimyo's of Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa" said Sasuke, " If you want to see them alive again I think you will agree you need to co-operate with me"

"Y-you pathetic coward, you're using innocent people as bait to meet your own purposes" said A shaking with rage.

"How can you sink so low?" asked Kimiko who also appeared to be very angry.

"I can go to any extent to achieve my goal, the five daimyo's are in my hands, if you ever want to see them alive again, and then hand over Killer Bee, Naruto Uzumaki and Kimiko Tsukiga to me" said Sasuke.

Just then came a loud cry.

"Sasuke!" Naruto Uzumaki came running up to the image followed by Sakura and Yamato.

"Naruto, I told you to return to the village immediately, how dare you disobey my orders, "yelled Tsunade.

"Sasuke, you don't have to do this, there's still some time, please return to the village" begged Naruto.

" I wish you would give up this naïve dream that you have Naruto, about me returning to Konoha, that will never happen, I seek the destruction of that village for how it made my brother suffer agony, the village elders are responsible for the murder of my entire family, I shall never forgive them" said Sasuke.

"Why can't you just learn to forgive others? You can't always see things from your own perspective" yelled Sakura.

" I have already mentioned that I would never forgive them, now if your rant is over I would like the Six Kages to decide, you have two of the mentioned requirements right here, if you hand over Naruto and Kimiko Tsukiga right now along with Killer Bee later I will free all the Daimyos and see that you are the gods of the next world, so what will it be?" asked Sasuke.

"Our answer remains the same" said A.

"You will never lay your clutches upon any of them" cried Mei standing protectively before Kimiko.

"I got it" yelled Deidara. When everyone turned to look at him, "I got my genjutsu remover, what say we remove this ugly addition to the sky?" he asked.

"Please do the honors" said Tsunade.

"Get rid of this brat" cried Onoki.

Deidara looked at Sasuke who although appeared calm was not quite feeling so.

"I warn you Six Kages, if you do not co-operate with me, I shall…." Sasuke was cut of as Deidara focused his left eye Genjutsu Remover on the projection and it flickered and went out.

"Good Riddance to bad rubbish" said A.

Naruto was on his knees now with Sakura beside him trying to comfort him.

Kakashi went up to them.

"Naruto, I hope you understand now the predicament we stand at?" he asked gently.

"He wants to kill me, he wants to destroy his own village" said Naruto and then he looked up, "I will train, I will train so hard that I'll surpass him and defeat him, then he'll have to return to the village, yes, Kakashi-Sensei, will you train me?' asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded and Yamato said he would to.

" My fellow Kages, I think the time is right to form a shinobi alliance, the Five Great Ninja Nations, shall be united together as one, and together we will bring down Sasuke Uchiha" said A.

"I believe that Kimiko-San should become the Leader of this alliance" said Mifune.

"Yes, yes" said A.

"That would be advisable" said Gaara.

Tsunade and Mei nodded in approval.

" I thank you all very much for this honor, however I feel that I do not have enough experience on these matters, so with Lord Raikage's permission I would ask him to be the Leader of the Shinobi Alliance" said Kimiko.

A looked most gratified and accepted with a nod of thanks. Onoki looked a bit more approving though he thought, _"I guess the child isn't as bad as I thought"_

"**What are you doing? If you became the leader you would have power over all of them" **

"_It is peace I seek, not power"_ thought Kimiko as everyone made preparations.

"**Fine, fine whatever, I'm going to sleep, call me when you need me"**

**

* * *

****CRASH!**

Sasuke Uchiha threw the huge projector over his head and slammed a chidori into the wall with his sharingan flaring.

Behind him Karin and Suigetsu looked on in fear.

"Umm, Sasuke…"began Karin as Sasuke grabbed her by her hair and ignoring her cries of pain he yelled, "Get all the troop ready, we're going to attack Konoha, I don't care what happens, I want Konoha destroyed within a week"

He kicked her out of the room with brutal force and did the same to Suigetsu.

"_I will avenge Itachi, I live to avenge him"_ thought Sasuke taking out his katana and practicing swings.

Outside the room Karin was softly crying tears as Suigetsu rubbed his stomach.

"Are you badly hurt?" he asked Karin who had a large bruise on her stomach.

She shook her head and then sniffed, "I must get the army ready" she said getting up and limping over to the medical room.

"_Damn Sasuke, he can't harm others so he takes out his anger on us"_ thought Suigetsu gritting his teeth in anger.

As Suigetsu limped over to the medical room he heard, "My goodness Karin, you've broken three ribs, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just had an accident while training, yeah, could you fix it for me please?" asked Karin trying to keep her voice steady.

Suigetsu clenched his fist and said, "If Sasuke goes on like this he doesn't need to think of me as an ally, if only Juugo were here, then maybe we could have done something"

Then when he thought of Juugo Kimiko Tsukiga's face appeared before him, "Where does our destiny lie? Here or there?" he thought before limping to another medical room.

* * *

Tsunade stood in front of her village; all the village academy students, genins, chuunins, jounins, and Anbu were there.

" Shinobi of Konoha, I'm afraid that the following few years will be tough for you all, but for us we have all the other nations with us, Tomorrow troops of guards and ninja from all the other hidden villages will be arriving here to give military support to Konoha for we believe that Uchiha Sasuke may be planning to invade the village, after the invasion of Akatsuki protection has been redoubled but we fear that it might not be enough, so along with the other ninja I entrust the duty of protecting the village to you all" said Tsunade.

" Starting right now, all academy students and genins will be responsible for moving the ordinary civilians and injured people to the underground evacuation centre, let not anyone remains above ground while the fight goes on" said Tsunade.

"Chuunins will be posted all around the Hokage Tower, your main responsibility will be to make sure nobody invades the tower because all the secret documents, mission files, archives are situated there, Jounins will be stationed at every entrance to the village, and Anbu must be hidden in the shadows till we call them in for a surprise attack all right?" asked Tsunade.

"As always Katsuyu will be on the lookout to see who is injured and will heal that person" said Shizune.

" I need all the special Jounins in my office, I wish them to be on a special mission, and yes Naruto Uzumaki is to be allowed to take part in the fray, but let there always be three jounins and three chuunins situated somewhere near him" said Tsunade ignoring the looks of the elders.

"Now when it comes to the root members Danzou-San will issue out your orders for you" said Tsunade.

"If all is clear then all genins and academy students will please get to work rounding up all the civilians, best of luck everyone, and just in case you need it, a large stock of soldier pills will be available at certain places in the village, you can pick some up whenever you find sometime" said Tsunade walking back into the tower.

Inside the elders shouted at her.

"How could you allow Naruto Uzumaki to fight? Do you not know that it is him that this village is the subject of invasions again and again" yelled Koharu Utatane.

"Your foolishness will be the cause of the destruction of this village Hokage-Sama" said Homura Mitokado.

" Enough, I have told you time and again that the two of you lack the faith that Sarutobi-Sensei, and all our predecessors placed on us, my grandfather trusted the goodwill of the village to the two of you and I think you'll agree that letting Naruto fight will be a major asset to the village" said Tsunade.

"How can we be certain it will be an asset?" asked Danzou from the shadows.

"What are you implying?" asked Tsunade.

"If he gets defeated in battle then where will we be?" asked Danzou.

"He will be covered, I have placed three jounins and three chuunins to protect him incase anything bad should occur, on top of that the Tsukikage has promised that when the ninja's arrive over she'll stick together with him, since Sasuke Uchiha requires both of them he will surely try to have a go over her, and she believes that is when she may strike"

"A most foolish plan, it is a mere lure" scoffed Danzou.

"On the contrary I find it a very good plan, and I believe that you or your Anbu Root had no hand in protecting the village in the previous invasions, may I ask your reasons for that?" asked Tsunade coldly.

"I was reserving them for when the village would actually require their help" replied Danzou.

"Ah? After the village had fallen?" asked Tsunade.

Danzou glanced at her and turned around and went out.

The elders gave a sigh, " Very Well Tsunade, since the boy has proved to be stronger than the leader of Akatsuki you may allow him to fight, but if anything goes wrong do not look at us" said Koharu as she and her teammate walked out.

Tsunade sighed and got up to look out of her large window. Below all the common people were being herded around by the genins and academy students.

"_The Will of Fire will forever burn within the citizens of Konoha, Sarutobi-Sensei, Grandfather, Jiraiya, watch over us all please"_ thought Tsunade swallowing some soldier pills.

* * *

Well that's it for now. See you all next time, best of luck trying to answer the quote. Bye~nee.


	11. The Invasion of Konoha Part I

Hi~nee. Welcome back to the Eleventh chapter of The Moonlit Third, the story is gaining more popularity but we can always improve. Now about the quotes contest, I've had some replies but they're not the correct ones, I'll give you a hint, this character appeared in my previous chapter, If I don't get a correct reply by the next chapter then I'll tell the answer and give you guys a new quote. Please enjoy and review.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

**

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha glared at Karin and Suigetsu who stood subdued next to him as they sat facing the army.

"Listen up, we are going to invade Konoha, their defenses are very good, and help is being supplied by the other hidden villages, I don't expect that to stop you, all of you have Sensou's insta-heal jutsu placed upon, also you all have soldier pills and weapons, I expect a lot of you, I want to see Konohagakure destroyed, you are liberty to kill anybody except Naruto Uzumaki, Kimiko Tsukiga and if he is present, then Killer Bee" ordered Sasuke.

Karin and Suigetsu shifted uncomfortably.

" You two" yelled Sasuke turning to them, " Will be on the lookout for Kimiko Tsukiga, should you find her, it will be your responsibility to contact me seeing that you can't capture her" barked Sasuke as Karin cringed and Suigetsu stared angrily at him.

" As for you, I'm leaving the same duty to the both of you, except your target is Naruto Uzumaki, if you find him, try to stall him, and contact me" said Sasuke pointing at Miko and Sensou.

"All the healer ninja are to be at the side of the captains and their troops, I want you to spend every bit of your chakra on healing the injured should the insta-heal not work ok?"Yelled Sasuke as the medical ninja's nodded.

"If all is clear then we will depart in ten minutes" said Sasuke getting up.

* * *

Naruto sat on the field where he, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had their first bell test.

Memories passed by him.

Kakashi using the thousand years of death of him. Sakura fainting after seeing an injured Sasuke. Sasuke using the Great Fireball technique on Kakashi. Kakashi's head emerging from the ground. Him being tied to the pole with no lunch. Sasuke and Sakura offering him their lunches. Kakashi telling them that they passed.

"_Sasuke, why did you have to go into the path of evil, why can't you return now that Itachi is dead?"_ thought Naruto.

"Remembering old thoughts?" asked Sakura coming up and sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, remembering the good old genin days" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about? You're still a genin" teased Sakura as Naruto's face fell in animated style.

"Though sentimentally speaking you're even stronger than me" said Sakura smiling softly at him.

The two friends glanced at each other and smiled.

Just then they felt a very strong presence around them.

"_Has the invasion begun? Are we being ambushed already?" _thought Sakura as she got up and threw a kunai in the direction the chakra was flaring.

A black hole opened and swallowed the kunai up.

"What the?" yelled Naruto.

"The presence disappeared" said Sakura as she felt something else.

"Chatano, you can't hide underground" she cried slamming her fist down with enhanced chakra breaking up the ground around them.

The ground broke up and a figure jumped out of the ground and smiled at them.

"Kimiko! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto in astonishment.

"I was summoned by Hokage-Sama to help protect the village from destruction" said Kimiko.

"Why did you attack us?" asked Sakura.

"I never attacked you, I just made my presence known and you were the one who attacked" said Kimiko smiling even more.

"Oh" said Sakura feeling rather stupid.

"I can see this park meant a lot for you all" said Kimiko looking at Naruto.

"Yes, this is where Kakashi-sensei first made us his students" said Naruto.

"I see, "said Kimiko.

"How did you know where to find us?' asked Sakura.

"I asked this nice old man from a ramen shop and he told me Naruto could always be found in that shop, or the Hokage Monument or here" said Kimiko.

"Yeah, these are my favorite places" said Naruto.

Just then six ninja's surrounded them. Naruto saw Hinata, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Gai and Shikaku Nara.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Chouji..

"Oh nothing, we were just having a little chat with Tsukikage-Sama" said Sakura as the six chuunins retreated back a little.

"I-I apologize Tsukikage-Sama, we didn't mean to disturb you " apologized Neji.

"Perfectly understandable, it's absolutely all right" assured Kimiko.

"We're hear to protect Naruto, Sakura, Hokage –Sama wants you at her tower to heal anybody who's hurt" said Hinata

Sakura turned to Naruto and gave him a hug, "Best of Luck Naruto, we'll get out of this don't worry" she said before jumping of towards the Hokage Tower.

Hokage-Sama has instructed us to be here, we're sure that Sasuke Uchiha will send someone to locate you and when they do we have to kill them before they inform him" said Neji.

"We must prove to the invaders that the youth of Konoha is not something to be taken lightly" said Lee.

"Right on Lee, let's run laps to shove of our excitement" said Gai as the two began to race.

Shikaku sighed and said he would watch the clouds till something interesting happened.

Chouji began eating his chips. Hinata struck up a conversation with Kimiko and the two of them chattered like old friends.

"Our old sensei, Kurenai is presently pregnant with Asuma-sensei's child so she can't go on missions with us" said Hinata.

"Oh, sorry" said Kimiko looking troubled.

"Why do you apologize?" asked Hinata when she realized that she was in the Akatsuki at the time of Asuma's death.

"Oh S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to trouble y-you" said Hinata.

"No, we all make mistakes I guess" said Kimiko when she noticed that Hinata was staring wistfully at Naruto.

"You like him don't you?" asked Kimiko Hinata jumped and went red.

"Umm, l-like whom? I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about" stammered Hinata.

Kimiko only smiled in understanding. Just as she was going to say something a large blast was heard outside the village.

Immediately Gai and Lee stopped running, Shikaku stopped lazing, Chouji stopped eating and everyone stood ready.

"We must not interfere in the battle till they find us" said Neji using his byakugan to scan the west and south while Hinata scanned the north and east with her byakugan.

"Yes, the fight has broken out, the men are invading from the western gates" said Hinata.

"We have to help the people" shouted Naruto.

"Rest assured everyone will be safe, Katsuyu-Sama, is all over the place healing the hurt, they'll be fine" said Shikaku.

Naruto did not look very convinced but when everyone gave him a stern look he subsided.

"Oh! Six people are headed over here, there seems to be a sensory ninja among them, we should all mask our chakra" said Hinata.

"I've got a plan, listen up everyone" said Shikaku.

* * *

"Suigetu, what will happen if we fail this mission?" asked Karin.

"Sasuke will probably beat the living shit out of us" said Suigetsu.

"I hope he doesn't" mumbled Karin when they ran into Sensou, Miko and two of their guards.

"What are you two doing here?' asked Sensou.

"We're headed towards Tsukiga what else?" said Suigetsu.

"Well, we're headed towards Naruto, it seems as if they're in the same direction" said Miko.

"Let's go then" said Karin.

As the six of them headed towards the signals Karin sensed something.

"Hey, Tsukiga's moving away, she's heading towards the east" she said.

"Well let's follow her" said Suigetsu and they informed Sensou.

"Very well, take one guard with you if you want" he offered.

"Yeah we might need one, come along one of you" said Suigetsu as the brown haired man in a samurai outfit came forwards.

The six of them separated and headed of in opposite directions.

(With Sensou and Miko)

"How do you suppose we'll fare off against a jinchuriki?"Asked Miko.

"Pretty damn badly if you ask me, I've exhausted most of my chakra putting the insta-heal upon all the men, but Sasuke wouldn't listen.

"He's become too pushy" said Miko.

"If we can just get Kimiko Tsukiga out of his way then he can return to his ordinary cold form" said Sensou.

"But our target is the Kyuubi host isn't it?" asked Miko.

"Yes it is" said Sensou.

"Shisou, there's someone up ahead" warned their guard.

"Ok Miko, get ready to use your puppets and summon Sasuke if it is Naruto Uzumaki" said Sensou.

When they arrived at a clearing they saw a person sprawled on the ground.

"Is that him?" whispered Miko.

"I can't see properly" whispered back Sensou.

"Why is he just lying there?" asked Miko.

"That's funny, there's no chakra signature coming from him" said their guard.

"So it's either a clone, a trap or he's dead" said Sensou.

"Do you think Sasuke beat us to him?" asked Miko.

"No, even if Sasuke got here first he wouldn't kill him like this, he would extract the beast first, I think we should investigate" said Sensou creating a clone and sending it forwards.

The clone went over to the body, "Yes, this fits the description Sasuke gave us for the boy" said Sensou.

"Are you sure you can't sense any chakra?' asked Miko.

"Nope, I can't, in fact I think I can't even feel his breathing" said their guard.

"I'm going to secretly investigate, you two wait here" said Sensou.

When he went up to the body he found it sprawled their, no injuries anywhere.

"_It can't be a clone; we have ways to sniff out clones, then is it… Oh no"_ thought Sensou as the guard they brought along suddenly held a kunai up to Miko's neck.

"It's a genjutsu" cried Sensou.

The guard pressed the kunai harder as Sensou stepped towards him, "Have you gone mad suddenly?" he asked as the guard spoke.

"She's my enemy, you, you all are my enemies, and I'll kill you all" he said striking a pressure point on Miko's back.

As she fell forwards the guard raced towards Sensou.

"The Soul bane technique, this is an extremely powerful Genjutsu, I wonder who cast it" he thought easily dodging the guard's strikes.

Just then the guard straightened up and fell unconscious as the world around Sensou faded and he found himself standing alone in the field. No guard, no Miko, no Uzumaki Naruto's corpse.

"It's time for my great debut" came a voice and Sensou turned to see the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" said Naruto as hundreds of Naruto's filled the area.

"Water Release: Thousand Water Needles Jutsu" said Sensou creating many needles which pierced all the clone Narutos.

Just when he thought he had destroyed all of them smoke filled the entire area and the world around him faded once again.

And then, the most weird thing began happening, the sky began flashing like a disco light, once it was red, then blue, then silver, then brown and so on.

"_What the heck is going on here?"_ he thought as he heard a voice shout, "Rasengan" and a massive force hit him from the back.

As he turned to fall he saw Naruto standing there with a clone.

Soon the sky returned to normal and the genjutsu faded away.

And then he turned to see another girl coming up next to him. With amazing swiftness she came before Sensou and picked him up and threw him in the air.

As he came down she said, "Byakugan: Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms"

As she hit his chakra points Sensou felt his chakra being drained away.

Finally when he had almost no chakra left.

Faraway he thought he saw someone move but he was too tired. He fainted.

"All right, the plan worked perfectly" said Naruto smiling at Hinata who shyly smiled back.

Just then she pushed him away as a large metal spear penetrated the place where he had been standing.

"Whoa, who did that?" yelled Naruto as he saw Miko get up surrounded by three puppets and her Tsukigan glowing.

"I don't believe it, we got you paralyzed" said Naruto.

"Listen up Blondie, I'm a Tsukiga, I know how to un-paralyze myself" said Miko as one of her puppets swung forwards.

Just when Naruto was going to give it a large punch Hinata stepped in front of him and spun around, " Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin"

The puppet shot back towards Miko.

Immediately it burst into smoke and a puppet appeared behind Hinata and stabbed her right under the heart.

"Heh, heh, that blade was poisoned, it's over for you" smirked Miko.

"Why you" cried Naruto running towards Hinata.

Immediately seven puppets surrounded him and Miko pulled out a bird puppet.

" Call for Sasuke Uchiha" she said and let if fly, but it only went a little way when a hole open before it and swallowed it up.

"Whose there?" asked Miko cautiously.

On cue seven smoke bursts around her caused her to step back in shock.

Each of the seven puppets found themselves in hand to hand combat with Seven Demons of Apocalypse.

As Miko staggered backwards a silver sphere surrounded her.

Kimiko appeared behind her and said, "I think you're forgetting my dear little sister that I'm a Tsukiga as well" she whispered.

"You, but Karin said you headed over east" said Miko struggling.

"Indeed, that was merely the Priestess of the Mystical Temple, not me" she replied Kimiko smiling triumphantly.

"Kimiko, Hinata's been stabbed, please help her" cried Naruto.

Kimiko rushed over to Hinata who was paralyzed now.

"_Hmm",_ thought Kimiko, _"I can't heal the poison"_

"**Ahem, I beg to differ"**

"_Can you heal it?"_ thought Kimiko.

"**Yes, Oui, Si, Hai, whatever you want"**

" Shinsei no Tsukigan"

Kimiko used her advanced healing technique and the poison began receding.

"I can't use anymore chakra, I have to keep the sphere up, I've removed the poison but I can't fix her organs" said Kimiko looking around desperately.

Just then there came a burst of smoke and a small Katsuyu crawled up to Hinata and began healing her.

"Ah! Katsuyu-Sama, you came just in time" said Kimiko.

"I felt you're summons, I also felt the injury count here was a little access" said Katsuyu looking at the fainted Sensou, the half dead guard, the captured girl and the poisoned girl.

Miko began to bang the edges of the sphere but it was no use.

"That sphere prevents you from using any form of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu to break open from it, and since my Tsukigan is stronger than yours, I'm afraid you don't stand a chance my dear sister" said Kimiko as the sphere dissolved and became a circle with Miko's hands and legs tied and her mouth gagged.

"Summoning Jutsu" said Kimiko summoning two small dragons as her Tsukigan mixed with her Sage mode.

"Now combination Sage Art: Confrontation Song Jutsu" said Kimiko as the two dragons synchronized their voices and started singing.

Their song sounding like someone roaring but it was a very unique song.

"Put these on quick" said Kimiko handing small pieces of cloth wires together with metal to Naruto, Katsuyu and Hinata.

"Ahhh, its awful make it stop, I tell you" screamed Miko from behind her gag.

Soon the screams stopped and she fell to the ground completely paralyzed.

" Well that takes care of them, no powerful Jutsu used and all enemies flat, I wonder how the others are doing, well seeing that it's three jounins and two chuunins against three chuunin level ninja's its pretty easy for them" said Kimiko.

Kimiko told one of the dragons to take Hinata to the hospital while Naruto and she would secretly help the jounins.

"Thank you very much for all your help Katsuyu-Sama" said Kimiko as Katsuyu nodded and disappeared.

"Now its time to kick some butt, hard" said Naruto summoning two old looking toads.

"Ah! Naruto-Boy, how nice to see you again" said the male toad.

"Is the village facing another invasion?"Asked the female toad.

"Yes, and I need you guys to help me, ready for some battle again?" asked Naruto.

Fukasaku turned and saw Kimiko bringing the paralyzed body of the three enemies in one point and then she summoned a large dragon.

"Keep them safe till the battle is over" said Kimiko as the dragon lifted them up by his tongue and swallowed them and disappeared.

Kimiko turned to see Naruto looking at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked him.

"You fed your own sister to a dragon?" he asked.

"Not fed, he's just going to preserve them in his stomach till the fighting is over" said Kimiko.

"I believe we haven't been introduced yet, I am Fukasaku, one of the Toad Elders at Mount Myobokuzan, and this is my wife Shima" said the male toad.

"It's very nice to meet you, my name is Kimiko Tsukiga" said Kimiko bowing.

"Are you a sage my dear?" asked Shima.

"Yes how did you know?" asked Kimiko in surprise.

"You have wonderful control over the natural energy in your body, it's a wonder actually" said Fukasaku.

Just then another blast could be heard and Naruto shouted, "Come on, we have to go and help them out"

"Right" said Kimiko as the four of them ran (and hopped) towards the village.

* * *

Well guys, pretty long chapter, next time see what Suigetsu and Karin get themselves into. Best of luck trying to find the correct quote-speaker. Bye~nee.


	12. The Invasion of Konoha Part II

Hi~nee guys. I was a little disappointed to find that nobody had the right answer to the quote. Well enough about this one, the answer was 'Tsunade'. She said it to Shikamaru when Asuma died. Anyways, the new quote of this chapter is:

"**People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true"**

Please try hard to answer this; it's very simple for those of you who have watched Naruto Shippuden Best of Luck.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

**

* * *

**Karin and Suigetsu jumped over trees in their search for Kimiko Tsukiga.

"How do we call Sasuke once we find her?" asked Karin.

"I've got some scrolls given by Sasuke; it'll release some snakes which will summon Sasuke.

"The signatures getting stronger" said Karin.

"Is she alone?" asked Suigetsu.

"Seems that way, but maybe we should scout around for some genjutsu anyways" said Karin when they suddenly approached a cave.

"It's coming from in there" said Karin.

Both of them brought their hands together and said "Kai"

Immediately they felt a genjutsu fading around them, instead of a cave they saw a huge tree with many holes on the trunk.

"The signature went deeper in" said Karin.

"That was a pretty weak genjutsu; you don't think this is a trap do you?" asked Suigetsu.

"I don't care, it has to be her, we'll find her, call Sasuke and he'll forgive us, I dare not face Sasuke unless we're successful" said Karin shuddering a little.

The approached the tree and immediately they found that they couldn't move at all.

When they looked around they saw a man, a shadow was emerging from him and had combined with their shadows.

"You're trapped now" he said.

Karin and Suigetsu burst into smoke and Karin appeared beside Shikaku and threw a poisoned kunai.

Another kunai clashed with that and both fell to the ground.

Karin spun around to see a fat boy with swirls on his cheek and spiky brown hair.

"Spiked Meat Tank" he said rolling into a ball and using his hair to create a spiky coat and rolling towards Karin.

Karin jumped and dodged in the nick of time when suddenly a boy wearing green jumpsuit grabbed her in the air and began spinning, "Leaf Whirlwind" he said slamming her down with great force.

As Karin struggled to get up Shikaku caught her shadow once again`.

"And this ends it" said Chouji rolling over. Just when he would hit her a water bomb went of near Shikaku and the shadow disappeared allowing Karin to dodge Chouji again.

"Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique" said Suigetsu enlarging the muscles in both his arms and catching Shikaku with one and Lee with the other.

Meanwhile Karin threw poisoned needles at Chouji who jumped to dodge then but the needles were attached to chakra stings controlled by Karin and she made them follow him.

Just when they were going to hit him Neji appeared and used "Kaiten" to deflect them.

Then Might Gai appeared behind Karin and punched her hard from behind.

" So you're after Kimiko and Naruto are you? Let me show you the power of Konoha's Handsome Devil Might Gai" he said before launching her high up in the air.

She rained kunai's on him which was deflected with a swift kick.

Then Gai appeared behind her and used a more power version of the Leaf Whirlwind.

When she fell to the ground Chouji used the Partial Double Size jutsu to enlarge his arm and swipe her towards Neji.

Meanwhile Suigetsu was having a hard time trying to keep up with Shikaku who was one of the strongest jounin in the village and Lee.

"Shadow Neck Bind" said Shikakau as a shadow hand began creeping over to Suigetsu's neck.

But unfortunately that was the moment Chouji enlarge his arm and the sunlight got blocked up so the shadow disappeared and Suigetsu jumped back as Lee aimed a round kick at him.

He caught Lee's legs and threw him toward Shikaku who caught Lee and used the shadow bind technique.

But by then Suigetsu had already activated his Hydration technique.

Lee's punches and kicks were of no use because they simply went through him.

"What do we do now?" asked Lee when a piercing scream went though the air.

Suigetsu turned to see Neji using the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms on Karin and she fell back exhausted of chakra.

"Karin" he yelled running towards her and using two katana's to deflect Gai's punches.

As he kneeled down beside her he found that they were surrounded. The five ninja's stared at them.

"Give up, whatever you do you are surrounded now. You can't escape" said Shikaku.

Suigetsu grabbed Karin and jumped up but before he could do that Shikaku caught his legs using a shadow and pulled him down.

Neji used the gentle fist to drain all of Suigetsu's chakra and as he fainted as well they contemplated what to do with them.

"What do we do now?" asked Chouji.

"We have to trap them in some place were they can't get out" said Neji.

"How about in that cave some way off" asked Lee.

"Good idea, we can place chakra barriers in the cave and then help out the village" said Gai.

After this was done, the five of them raced towards the village were large bangs and blasts were going on.

Suddenly they saw that a large current blot fell from the clear sky near the Hokage tower.

When they arrived they saw that they had under estimated the forces of Sasuke. The village was in chaos, even with the extra help Sasuke's soldiers were simply marching on.

Whatever jutsu was thrown on them was not affecting them in the least.

Different shinobi from different nations lay on the ground, either dead or badly hurt.

Katsuyu was crawling all over trying to heal all the injured.

Then they saw Sasuke battling Danzou alone.

Everyone watched in shock as a huge lightning bolt struck Danzou and Sasuke pierced his heart with the kusanagi.

Immediately ten root members surrounded Sasuke but Sensou's men jumped on them so Sasuke escaped.

Just when he was going to return he turned and found Tsunade Kimiko facing him.

"That's as far as you go Uchiha" she said coldly.

"I remember our last fight, this time I have no restraints, I will kill you today Tsukiga and take your eyes" said Sasuke.

"Try your best then Uchiha" said Kimiko flickering away.

Sasuke's eternal mangekyou sharingan blazed as he turned around to find three dragons surrounding him.

Three of them blew an oil, fire, wind combo to seriously burn Sasuke.

Sasuke summoned ten large snakes and blocked the attacks.

Then when Kimiko appeared behind him he swung his sword around and stabbed her but it exploded into smoke.

"Shinsei no Tsukigan" came a voice above Sasuke as he barely had time to jump away as Kimiko delivered a chakra enhancement punch.

"Storm Release: Great Gale Jutsu" said Kimiko as the clear sky turned cloudy and thunder and lightning flashed across the sky.

The rain pelted down hard on Sasuke who smirked.

"_The fool she's given me the perfect conditions for it, but it will drain a lot of my chakra, should I proceed?"_ he thought dodging a large thunderbolt.

"_But if I can do it properly, Konoha will be destroyed and Kimiko Tsukiga will be dead, its two birds with one stone, I can't pass up an opportunity like this"_ thought Sasuke doing some hand signs.

Sasuke raised his sword, "This jutsu will finish you off for good, Tsukiga" he said.

"Bring it on" said Kimiko.

"Kirin" yelled Sasuke as a massive bang of thunder startled everyone.

A huge blue beast made completely out of thunder and lightning roared into the sky.

Dangerous currents passed through its body as Sasuke pointed his sword towards Kimiko.

"**What are you waiting for, call me out, I'll fix that beast in a minute" **

"Right, Moon Release: Uchi Kara Dengen no Jutsu (Power from Within Jutsu)" said Kimiko doing some more hand signs at lightning speed.

"**Yeah, here I come, watch out everybody" **

A horrible yell echoed through the village.

As Kirin gave a roar and leapt from the sky towards Kimiko.

Immediately a larger silhouette formed over Kimiko, it looked as if someone larger than Kimiko was standing behind her.

"Now watch, Chakra Elemental Gather" cried Kimiko in a mixed voice. It was as if both she and the figure behind her were speaking.

Immediately five orbs in blue, red, yellow, brown and gray appeared around Kimiko and joined together and shot itself upwards at the incoming Kirin.

The beast struggled to break to ray but just then five more rays appeared and pierced it from different sides.

Then Kimiko herself launched into the air and did more hand signs, "Weapon Summoning: Heaven and Hell Staff" she cried as two staffs one black and one white formed beside her.

Grabbing both of them she slammed them down upon the struggling Kirin in a cross shape. The large thunder beast gave a deafening roar, cried out in pain and disapperared.

Sasuke groaned as he used up most of his chakra.

Then suddenly Kimiko appeared behind him clutching the black staff.

He pulled out his kusanagi and the two began a sword/staff match.

Every time Sasuke's sword sword struck Kimiko's staff it lost a bit of its sharpness.

Then suddenly another Sasuke appeared behind Kimiko and flung the staff out of her hands and stabbed her near the stomach.

As Kimiko fell to the ground he struck a main chakra vein which stopped her from using a rudimentary jutsu for some time.

"You can't heal yourself, give it up" said Sasuke as six jounins rushed towards him only to be thrown back by Sensou's men.

Just then Kimiko held out her hand and the white staff appeared in it.

The wound she got suddenly closed up and she stood and twirled the staff.

"I love being demonic to my enemies and angelic to my self, didn't you know that?" as she jumped into the air and did hand signs.

"_My last hope is Amaterasu"_ thought Sasuke using his eternal mangekyou sharingan to awaken the black flames.

The black flames developed on Kimiko's neck trying creep downwards. She fell down trying to perform a hand sign but not managing to succeed.

Just then a large bomb fell beside Sasuke and blasted him away.

Sasuke looked up to see Deidara who swooped down on his bird and grabbed Sasuke by the neck.

Just then Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and hit him with a rasengan which sent him flying some distance.

Deidara rushed over to Kimiko who was still withering with pain as Amaterasu burned black.

"Kimiko! Can you hear me? Eat these" said Deidara trying to keep away and throw some pills into Kimiko's mouth.

As she swallowed them her Tsukigan opened again with Sage mode.

"M-m-moon Release: C-calming S-s-song of The H-h-h-heaven J-jutsu" said Kimiko stammering with pain as a beautiful tune filled the air.

Everyone felt as if peace was ensuing.

Suddenly the amaterasu went out. Everyone around her except Sensou's men cheered loudly.

A katsuyu division crawled up to Kimiko and began healing her very fast.

Within a few moments Kimiko crawled up to her feet.

Seeing this all of Sensou's men left whoever they were fighting and surrounded Kimiko.

"Dash, I forgot about these punks, there all equipped with insta-heal" said Deidara as hundreds of them began to surround Kimiko.

"I'll take care of them" said Naruto.

"No! I have the perfect Jutsu to get rid of them" said Kimiko staggering a little.

"But your injured" complained Deidara as Kimiko shot him a stern look.

"Senjutsu no Tsukigan: Izamani no Shukufuku Jutsu (Blessing of Izanami)"

Immediately the world faded around them.

For ten minutes everyone stood in the darkness with their breath withheld.

Then after ten seconds the light shone again and everyone saw all the men were gone.

"Where did they go?" Yelled someone from the crowd.

"The Izanami no Shukufuku is a forbidden Jutsu among the Tsukiga clan which allows the user to turn illusions into reality and vice versa" said Kimiko smiling weakly.

"You mean you turned them into illusions?" inquired Naruto with a look of awe on his face.

"Yes" said Kimiko.

Deidara felt something wrong, "Why is it a forbidden Jutsu?"He questioned.

Kimiko smiled at him and suddenly fainted and fell into his arms.

"Hey Kimiko, hey, wake up, hey someone where's the hospital, hey Kimiko, hang in there, we're going to save you"

"Get her on the stretcher"

"What happened to her?"

"Quick, quick, get her to the hospital"

The last cries fainted as Kimiko no longer could hear anything.

* * *

Several hours later in Otogakure Sasuke's face was an impression of death as Karin and Suigetsu squirmed before him.

"Where are Sensou and Miko?'He asked, his voice shaking with rage.

"W-we don't know we didn't see them till they left to pursue Naruto" said Suigetsu.

"And may I know why you didn't inform me when you found Tsukiga?"He asked.

"We couldn't find her, instead five ninja's ambushed us, we pretended to be unconscious even though Sensou's insta-heal Jutsu was working, but if they had known they would have taken up means to kill up. After they imprisoned us in a cave we broke out and saw Kirin being destroyed so we retreated back" said Karin.

Sasuke got up from his chair and grabbed Karin by her hair and pressed a kunai to her neck so a thin line of blood appeared.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" said Sasuke in a dark voice.

"Sasuke stop it, you seem to have forgotten but we're your allies, you can't just turn on us like this" protested Suigetsu.

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu by the throat and sent electric currents through it.

"Aaahhhh, stop it Sasuke, I'm, sorry, I'm sorry, we won't fail you again" shouted Suigetsu.

Sasuke picked up his thunder imbibed sword and slashed everything so fast that Karin got a large cut across her face and when she cried in pain Sasuke raised his sword over her.

Just when he was going to slash her deeply Suigetsu stepped in front of her and took the slash meant for her.

Karin stared in shock as the 'lousy slob' fell back with a deep gash over his chest.

"We're very sorry Sasuke" said Karin lifting up Suigetsu and dragging him out of the room with her.

* * *

Well folks, that's it for this chapter. And just so you know it, yes I am going to pair of Karin and Suigetsu, I feel as if they'll be a nice pairing. Anyways best of luck with the quote. Bye~nee.


	13. Treatment

Hi~nee. Welcome back to the thirteenth chapter of The Moonlit Third Eye. This chapter mainly focuses on Sasuke's allies, and the treatment of Kimiko. Also I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and a special thanks to all those who reviewed.

* * *

In the infirmary of Konoha, Tsunade stood in the emergency room frowning and holding a clipboard.

Behind her stood Sakura and Shizune. Both looked worried.

"Tsunade-Sama, will she be all right?" asked Sakura looking at the still unconscious Kimiko.

"She's exhausted all her chakra that's for certain, we have to pump some into her, but the main damage has been done by that Izanami technique you told me about" said Tsunade.

"But what has it done?" asked Shizune.

"It's damaged to arteries that take the blood to other parts of the bodies, that's why her body parts aren't receiving blood and are drying up, on top of that all the blood is accumulating in the heart, if this continue her heart may be severely damaged" said Tsunade grimly.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Sakura.

" First we have to cut open the area near the heart, it will need a lot of precision for if we harm the heart its over for her, then we must heal the arteries that were damaged, that will require lots of chakra, meanwhile someone has to go on pumping chakra into her" said Tsunade.

"I could do that" said Shizune.

" No, I think the healing must be left in your care Shizune, the pumping of chakra will be up to Sakura, and the heart cutting will be done by me" said Tsunade.

"Very well, when do we begin?" asked Sakura getting ready.

"Right now, we can't afford to waste time, Shizune, go and summon three aids and get all the necessary equipment required for the operation" ordered Tsunade.

"Right away" said Shizune rushing out.

"Tsunade-Sama, will this operation be a success?" asked Sakura quietly.

"Most probably not, but we have to try our best" said Tsunade gravely.

Tsunade glanced outside the large window where Deidara stood. He had been there since last night when Sakura told him to leave so that they could operate.

"How do you think we'll tell him about her?" asked Sakura.

"There's no need to let him know till the operation is complete, if he asks, just tell him we're working on it" said Tsunade as Shizune came rushing in followed by three medics.

"Ok Sakura, get ready, there's a bottle of soldier pills if you need, do not stop pumping chakra till I tell you ok? If at any moment you feel you can't continue, then please tell Shizune to carry on for you" said Tsunade putting on her medical mask and coat.

Sakura's hands glowed green as she began pumping chakra into the cold body of Kimiko.

Tsunade first took up a thin piece of cotton and began dabbing into area where she would cut.

One of the aids went and pulled the curtains over the transparent window.

The red switch outside the room glowed.

The Operation had begun.

* * *

Meanwhile in Otogakure Karin sat beside her bed as Suigetsu lay on it.

Karin's face had been neatly cleaned and bandaged by herself and she had treated Suigetsu and dressed his wounds as well.

"_Why is Sasuke doing this to us? We're trying our best. He wasn't like this before. I wish we had Madara-San or Jugo or someone to control him, power has gone into his head, he doesn't smile anymore , i mean he didn't smile ealier but he wasn't this bad, and he doesn't even speak to us unless he's shouting"_ thought Karin touching the place where Sasuke had slashed her.

"_And its not as if we're responsible for his repeated defeat at Tsukiga's hands" _thought Karin as she mentally hit herself for thinking something like that. Remembered a private conversation she, Suigetsu and Jugo had received from Madara.

_FLASHBACK_

"_If ever you feel as if you're losing you're loyalty to Sasuke you should come out in the open and say it" said Madara._

"_That's crazy, I would never lose my loyalty to Sasuke-kun" shouted an indignant Karin as Suigetsu grunted._

"_What if he should attack us when we tell him" said Jugo._

"_Then you'll have to bear it won't you? That's the punishment for betraying an Uchiha, but if you decide to be sneaky about it then you will regret it badly" said Madara._

_Karin looked at him and said, "Do you really think we will betray Sasuke someday?" she asked._

"_I don't know, only time will tell I'm afraid" he said turning back and walking away._

_END FLASHBACK  
_

"I guess he was right" said Karin.

Just then Suigetsu stirred a little and moaned.

"Mmm, w-where the heck am I?" he yelled jumping up and then cried in pain as his stitch stretched.

"You idiot, lie down before that stitch breaks" scolded Karin pushing him back down.

"Oh its you, what are you doing here?' he asked when he suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Sasuke" he said angrily.

"Forget it, he's just angry" said Karin quietly.

"Angry my foot, we're angry as well, that doesn't give him the right to go around slashing and electrifying people" growled Suigetsu.

"No, it doesn't but that's what we have to expect from now on I suppose" said Karin.

"Since when did you become suck a defeatist?" grumbled Suigetsu as Karin punched on the head.

"Shut up you old fool" yelled Karin.

Suigetsu held his hands up in defense and said, "It's good to see the old witch back in action"

Karin sat down again.

"Hey Suigetsu?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for taking that slash for me"

"No biggie, I had to do something heroic right?" answered Suigetsu winking.

Karin blushed a little.

"_What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I blushing at him?"_ she thought.

"I hope this tyrannical behavior of Sasuke doesn't last too long" said Suigetsu getting serious.

"I have a gut feeling that he'll try to kill us if we mess up again" said Karin.

"So we've got to get out of here right?" asked Suigetsu.

"How are we supposed to that? Don't you remember what Madara-San told us?" asked Karin.

"That old geezer's long gone" retorted Suigetsu.

"Yeah but no doubt he told Sasuke what to do if we try to escape him" said Karin.

"Wish Jugo were here, he always knew what to do" said Suigetsu.

"Even if we do run away were will we go? We can't return to any of the Hidden Villages "said Karin.

"Say Karin, ever thought of having absolute freedom?"asked Suigetsu looking out of the window into the dense forest.

"Absolute freedom? Well ever since Orochimaru captured me I've never had any of that" said Karin.

"Me neither" said Suigetsu.

"If we escape we can obtain freedom" said Karin.

"Can we?' asked Suigetsu looking at her.

"Y-yes I think so" said Karin.

Both of them sat in silence.

"If we do escape will you go with me?" asked Suigetsu a little hesitantly.

Karin stared at him, "Y-yeah maybe, yeah sure" She stammered.

Just then the door opened and a medic came in.

"I heard that you two were badly injured. I see you've done the needful Karin but just let me check in case" said the medic.

The medic attached a strap of leather to Suigetsu and attached the other end to some machine.

" Hmm, I see you were electrocuted badly, well it's over now although your tonsil has suffered some minor burns, you find it a little dry and crackly for a few weeks, drink plenty of water to cure it," said medic writing on his clipboard.

He did the same to Karin.

" Hmm, your chakra levels have decreased, most probably drained out, and you've received a cut on your face, your lucky it wasn't your eye, if the slash had been even a centimeter closer your eye would have gone forever" said the medic writing down notes again.

"Except for that you two seem to be fine except for a few bruises hear and there" said the medic getting up.

"When do you think we can leave?" asked Suigetsu.

"Whenever you feel like it" replied the medic closing the machine and going out.

* * *

Tsunade frowned as she saw the line in the life supporting machine becoming thinner and thinner.

Eight hours had passed since the operation had begun, Sakura had not once moved from her position and Shizune stood beside her looking worried.

Outside sat Deidara with his hands on his head.

"Cheer up Deidara, Hokage-Sama is one of the best healers in the world, Kimiko-Sama will be fine" said Yuji sitting down beside him.

"But it's all my fault, I should have been their earlier" said Deidara crying tears now.

" This isn't your fault for a minute Deidara, if Kimiko-Sama had not done what she did then all of you would have died and then what would have happened?" said Yuji patting him comfortingly.

"Still I should have been by her side when she battled Sasuke Uchiha, hm" said Deidara.

"There, there, she'll be fine, don't worry" said Yuji.

"I hope so "said Deidara.

Inside the operation theater the situation was becoming more and more dire.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The machine beeped in a un-synchronized way showing that Kimiko wasn't breathing properly.

"Should I try to heal the arteries now Tsunade-Sama, you must be tired" offered Shizune.

"_She has a point, Shizune will be able to do it faster because she has more chakra right now"_ thought Tsunade.

"Very well, you may continue for sometime Shizune, keep the healing at level 5. Don't increase or decrease it. If you feel tired let me know immediately" said Tsunade.

Then she turned to Sakura, "Aren't you tired yet?"

"A little but I can still keep up for an hour or two" said Sakura who was sweating a lot despite the cool room.

Tsunade noticed half the soldier pills were gone.

"Its all right if you're feeling exhausted" said Tsunade.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm not, but I do hope this is going to work"

"Tsunade-Sama" cried Shizune from the other side of the room. Her voice was very urgent.

"What's wrong?' asked Tsunade rushing over.

"It's strange, her chakra is resurfacing but it doesn't seem like the ordinary chakra" said Shizune.

"What do you mean doesn't seem like the ordinary chakra?" questioned Tsunade.

"The chakra seems vile and dark yet at the same time it feels pure and peaceful" said Shizune.

"Let me see" said Tsunade as Shizune moved away.

"Hmm, you're right, come to think of it, didn't you say you saw someone behind her when she destroyed that thunder beast?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, it was as if a woman was standing behind her, she was larger than Kimiko-San and was yelling and screeching like anything" said Sakura.

_"Hmm"_ thought Tsunade and then a word came to her mind, "Ophania"

" Ophania? Who's that?" asked Shizune.

"Shizune, keep up healing her with me, don't stop whatever happens to me ok?"Asked Tsunade.

"But what are you going to do?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade ignored her and did some hand signs.

"Are you releasing your seal? Don't do it" said Sakura.

Tsunade ignored her as well and released the seal on her forehad, chakra began creeping all over her body. A golden glow surrounded her.

Tsunade pressed her hand on the closed Tsukigan; she began pumping chakra into it and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was very dark. Kimiko was once again floating in the depths of her mind.

When she opened her eyes the large mirror with her sealed personal was in front of her.

"It's you, why is it that every time I'm about to die and I meet someone in my mind?' asked Kimiko.

"**Forget that, somebody is invading your mind, it's a very powerful technique I have no knowledge of"**

"Someone's invading my mind?" inquired Kimiko when suddenly the image of Tsunade appeared before her.

"Tsunade-Sama, h-how on earth? What are you doing here?" asked Kimiko staring in shock.

"I see, so this is what is sealed inside you" said Tsunade.

"**I take it that you are Tsunade, Hokage and granddaughter of Hashirama and Tobirama" **

"Are you by any chance an acquaintance of them?" asked Tsunade in a low voice.

"**You could say that, but the fact that I'm here, sealed inside this girls body is due to them"**

"You never told me that" began Kimiko.

"**You never asked me"**

"How can you see my mind Tsunade-Sama?"Asked Kimiko.

"It was a technique taught to me by my father's friend Yoru Yamanaka, since the Yamanaka's are experts in mental and mind invading jutsu's I thought I would see what lay inside you" said Tsunade.

"**Why have you come to bother me now?"**

"I am here to save Kimiko, and I will be taking her back to the real world" replied Tsunade fiercely.

"**Do what you like, I couldn't care less"**

Tsunade looked a little taken aback but then she recovered and said, "Let's go Kimiko"

"How am I supposed to go?" asked Kimiko.

"**Use Shinsei no Tsukigan if you have enough power"**

"Sakura's been pumping chakra into you for a long time so I guess you'll have enough power to use it won't you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, ok, thanks a lot for your help" said Kimiko turning to the mirror.

There was no reply.

" Shinsei no Tsukigan" said Kimiko as the darkness around her faded and she found herself in a cool white room with Shizune healing her heart area which had been re-stitched and Sakura pumping chakra into her.

"Ah! Finally you're awake" said Shizune crying out as Tsunade rose up from the chair she had collapsed in.

Sakura wiped her brow and smiled as one of the medics gave her some water and pills.

Shizune went out to spread the news and in a trice Deidara was beside her holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Kimiko; I couldn't save you in time. Hm" he said as Kimiko grasped his other hand tightly.

"Don't be silly, it was I who decided to use the technique, and had it not been for you and Naruto, I would have been completely burnt by Amaterasu" said Kimiko as Deidara hugged her tightly.

"Don't hug her so much, she's only just recovered" scolded Tsunade as Yuji came in smiling.

"It's good to see you up again Tsukikage-Sama" he said.

"It feels good too, how's everything back in Tsukigakure?"Asked Kimiko.

"Everything's fine, Jyou-Sama, his wife, Emiko, Yusuke and Ichijo are anxiously awaiting news, I had better send them a message" said Yuji bowing and going out.

"Now that I've recovered I must quickly return to Tsukigakure, I have been absent too long" said Kimiko.

"There is another meeting of the kages in two weeks time, this time its in Kumogakure, be there with one guard, "said Tsunade as Kimiko shook hands with her and stepped out of the room.

" Should you be letting her leave so fast? I mean she just got up" said Sakura.

"She's a sly old devil, she had a bunch of soldier pills in her pocket and right now there in her mouth" said Tsunade smiling.

"Sasuke nearly killed her this time didn't he?' asked Sakura quietly.

Tsunade's smile vanished as she looked serious.

" Yes, Sasuke has gone too far, too much power has gone into his head, once we find him we can root him out and then see what he looks like" said Tsunade.

Then she caught her apprentice looking upset and went over to her, "I'll try my best to keep him alive, so don't be upset Ok?"Asked Tsunade.

Sakura smiled and said, 'I won't".

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter. Best of luck with the quotes. Dp try and guess at least even if you don't know. Please review and see you again later. Bye~nee.


	14. Merging of Uchiha with Uchiha

Hello and welcome back to the fourteenth episode of The Moonlit Third Eye. I recently watched the episode where Pain destroyed Konoha and it has inspired me to make my enemy powerful, so get ready my readers, its going to get hot in here. And finally the correct answer for the quote has come in. The answer is 'Itachi Uchiha'. The winner is:

**Deidarakiller.**

Congratulations to you**. **This chapter's quote is pretty easy:

"**Love breeds sacrifice…which in turn breeds hatred".**

**BOLD** means Ophania is speaking.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

**

* * *

**Sasuke glanced at the room in front of him. This was where Orochimaru kept his tests. On the sides were many glass tubes filled with some liquid. Inside each was a body, preserved due to the liquid.

Sasuke walked down to the last one and looked at it.

Inside lay the body of Madara Uchiha.

"I took his sharingan; still I don't seem to pose as much of threat to Tsukiga as he did, why? Why can't I beat her? She keeps interfering with my plans, so there's only one thing left for me to do, I must revive Madara, but when he learns I have stolen his eyes what will he do?' hesitated Sasuke.

"_He can't do anything,"_ thought Sasuke when suddenly he remembered what Madara had once told him.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Should I ever be defeated, you can gain unimaginable power by merging with me, that is because behind your body and chakra it will be my experience and tactics, it will be like us combined together, we will become unstoppable" said Madara as Sasuke looked on uninterested._

_END FLASHBACK_

He called loudly for a servant and when one came in trembling he told her to summon Karin and Suigetsu.

"_I shall have Karin do the necessary for combing with Madara, and then with his and my power combined I will defeat Tsukiga"_ thought Sasuke running his hands over the glass tube.

He thought about what Kimiko had said, "I love being demonic to others and angelic to myself"

"_There's something about her that's not quite right, why is she so powerful in the first place, is it because of her Tsukigan? Or is because she's got someone manipulating her?"_ thought Sasuke.

" It could be, yes, when she destroyed Kirin I saw someone behind her, someone who's chakra gave of such a menacing aura, which was horrible yet soothing, it must be someone sealed inside her" said Sasuke thinking aloud.

Just then the servant returned.

She was shaking badly now.

"Well? Did you call them?" asked Sasuke.

"N-no Uchiha-Sama, they're not in the medical room, not even in their own rooms" said the maid.

"Did you check the battle grounds?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, they're not there" said the maid.

Sasuke frowned and dismissed the maid who rushed out thankfully.

He walked up to his room. Upon entering he saw a white paper on his side table. It was a letter to him. It read:

_Sasuke, we're sick of your tyrannical manner. We don't know what's happened to make you like this but we do not like it. You have lost control of yourself and we don't think we want to endanger ourselves concerning you any more. That is why we're leaving Sasuke; we're leaving to obtain our freedom. We just don't want to do it anymore. We're very sorry Sasuke, but this is the corner you forced us into, you have only yourself to blame for this._

_Lots of goodbyes and best wishes_

_Karin and Suigetsu._

Sasuke read the note in silence. Rage welled up inside him but then he thought, _"Was I really being so tyrannical?"_

_"Of course I was, no wonder they wanted to leave, no wonder they always seemed to be opposing me, I've been awful to my closest allies, well, as an apology I will not chase after them or have them killed"_ thought Sasuke.

"It's time to make a new start, I have to kill Kimiko Tsukiga, and I shall start from scrap, first up will be merging with Madara" said Sasuke walking back to the testing room.

He went back to the room and used the release switch to drain all the water out of the tube.

Then he opened the tube and the body was pushed forwards.

He took it out of the holder and placed it on the table.

"Listen up, I want all the best medics you can find right here, right now" ordered Sasuke.

Immediately in ten minutes three young men were standing next to Sasuke.

"I take it you three are extremely experienced in the field of medical ninjutsu?"Asked Sasuke.

The three of them nodded.

"Very well, then have you heard of the technique known as 'Merging of the Ying and Yang'? Asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I have heard of it, and I do know how to perform it, it is used to seal an entity into another person, at least one of the two people required has to be alive" said the second medic.

"I heard that this technique was also used to seal Tailed Beasts inside their respective hosts at one point of time" said the third medic.

"Would you like us to operate on you Sasuke-Sama?'Asked the first one.

"Yes, I want you to seal Madara inside me in such a way that he is able to communicate with me and vice versa, he must also share my sight and thinking way" said Sasuke.

"That is possible but very difficult to perform" said the third medic.

"And you might find it very uncomfortable sharing your thoughts and eyes with someone dead" said the second medic.

"Nevertheless, I want to know whether you three can perform the operation with me and Madara."Asked Sasuke.

The medics looked at each other and then nodded.

"Very well, we'll begin as soon as you're ready" said Sasuke.

As they went out Sasuke thought, _"With this not only will I be able to defeat Kimiko but also delve into her secrets"_ thought Sasuke.

* * *

_(Tsukigakure, Private Battle Grounds)_

"Shinsei no Tsukigan"

"**No, no, focus on the target alone, then you will be more intimidating to them"**

"I doubt that intimidation would help when dealing with Sasuke Uchiha" said Kimiko.

"**Don't answer back, do as I say, I want you to send out a wave of sharp chakra as soon as you open the Tsukigan"**

"All right, here I go again, Shinsei no Tsukigan" said Kimiko as a large invisible wave of sharp chakra spread before her and managed to slice three straw dummies into pieces.

"Awesome" said Kimiko.

"**Don't rejoice too soon, straw isn't even the quarter of the resistance offered with true human flesh, you have not been practicing very much lately, why are you shirking your training?"**

" Its just that i don't get the time, I've been absent so long that there s lot of work left to do" said Kimiko.

**" No excuses, you have to balance between work and training"  
**

"Tell me something Ophania, how is it that you knew the first and second Hokages?"Asked Kimiko.

"**Why this sudden change of topic?"**

"I was just curious" replied Kimiko.

"**The second Hokage was at one short point of time, my lover, but then his love passed and he dropped he like a hot metal pot"**

"Aww that's too bad" said Kimiko.

"**Tobirama was a bit of a playboy, but Hashirama was a perfectly loyal and kind person, he comforted me when I was dumped and also helped me out a lot"**

"Don't mind me asking but who were you when you were alive?' asked Kimiko.

"**I was Ophania, a priestess with an extremely unique ability, I could absorb the chakra of my victim leaving them useless like a zombie, and then I could use that chakra I gathered for healing purposes, because of this kill-heal thing people called me Priestess of Heaven and Hell"**

"So those two staffs were yours?" asked Kimiko.

"**Correct, they were forged by my father for me, after I was sealed father had them stored away safely"**

"Why were you sealed away?" asked Kimiko.

" **I had been betrayed, I was the high Priestess of the Land of Temples, one day my Prime Minister betrayed me and tried to have me killed, I escaped but my title was taken away, meanwhile my fellow priests did their best to support me but failed, the Prime Minister gained the favor of the Daimyos and tried to have me killed, but before they could do that Hashirama appeared and sealed me inside a girl of age ten"**

"Was that my mother?" asked Kimiko sitting up.

"**Yes, she was a very gifted kunoichi, but not as powerful as you, when you were born your father, who was an expert on seals had me shifted inside you so that it would aid you in your life. I didn't mind, Hashirama sealed me away in hope that some day he would be able to unseal me and we could live happily but that day has yet to come"**

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know" said Kimiko soberly.

"**No matter, it's all in the past, but because of my ability you have such a demonic yet angelic side to you, because of me you are able to communicate with low down creatures like demons and with proud and powerful creatures like dragons" **

"I see, so that's why I have such a direct connection to the mystical realm right?" asked Kimiko.

"**That's right, and what's more, The Seven De- ahhhhhh"**

"What's wrong?" asked Kimiko.

"**I can feel a foul chakra somewhere, it's absolutely vile and what's more, it's getting stronger"**

"Can you say whose this chakra is?" asked Kimiko.

"**It has the scent of the Sharingan in it, so I guess it's him"**

"But Sasuke's chakra has been normal so far, you don't suppose?"

"**No doubt about it, he's merged with Madara Uchiha"**

"Shit this wasn't in the plans, I've got to inform the other kages immediately" said Kimiko rushing up to the headquarters.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuji as she rushed passed him.

"Get all the Tsukigakure Squad Captains, and get Deidara and Jyou-san" said Kimiko rushing into her office.

As soon as she got into her office she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

"_Urgent situation has arisen, I have just received notice that Sasuke has merged with Madara Uchiha! The situation could become ugly if he decided to attack us right now, I doubt all of us combined could suppress him, we have to act quickly, is it possible for the meeting to be held earlier, it's extremely urgent"_

As she finished copying the letter into five, Deidara, Yuji, Jyou, Ichijo and five other ninja's came in.

"Summoning Jutsu: Wind Speed Dragon" she cried as five small dragons appeared.

She gave one slip of paper to each and whispered in their ears.

In a moment all five of them were gone with the wind.

"I have received warning from Ophania that Sasuke has merged with the corpse of Madara" said Kimiko as Jyou and Yuji gasped.

"But isn't Madara dead? How will that help him, hm? "Asked Deidara.

"If the Ying and Yang technique is involved then it will be possible to resurrect him, but there is one thing, the one being resurrected will not have his body, instead he will be sealed inside the body of the host, kind of like a tailed beast inside a jinchuriki, but in this case it works to Sasuke's advantage, because now he has Madara to guide him and unlock the full potential of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan" said Kimiko.

"Wow that's one persistent dude" said Ichijo.

"And now that Sasuke saw Ophania's shadow behind Kimiko he may relay that to Madara who might recognize her "said Jyou.

" But rest assured that will not deter me, Ichijo, see to it that all of the Squad are informed of this, and I have new declaration to make, there shall be different departments to the Squad Association, one will be the Iyasu Squad, another will be the Shirazu Squad and the third will be the Suturesu Squad, let this decision be known to every unit, I hope you Captains will be able to classify them according to their affinity, anyone not fitting any of these affinities are to be put into defense Squad" ordered Kimiko.

Ichijo and the other captains nodded and went out of the room.

" Deidara, I want you to oversee this and make sure it turns out ok, also before you do that please send a warning out to the villagers and raise defense around the village" said Kimiko.

"Right, hm" said Deidara also going out.

" Jyou-San, I want you to search the archives for some powerful sealing jutsu's anything A-rank or above, you may enlist the aid of anyone from the village, please try your best" said Kimiko as Jyou bowed low and left.

**"Kimiko, you must start training, Sasuke's power is rising as we speak, if we don't get stronger he's going to destroy us"**

"Right, we'll begin in an hour, I just need to wrap some things up" said Kimiko.

* * *

Tsunade stood in her office with a sheet of paper before her.

A small white dragon rested on the window sill behind her. Shizune, Sakura and Kakashi stood in the room.

"So Sasuke has merged with Madara, this is disturbing indeed, we have to do something about it, at this rate he'll surpass us beyond our imagination" said Tsunade.

"Shizune, summon all the Anbu and Root leaders, Kakshi call all the jounins, Sakura send of a message about this to the Daimyo's palace, it turns out he was returned safely after the invasion failed" said Tsunade as the three behind her bowed and nodded.

Tsunade turned around and saw Naruto come rushing in as Sakura ran out

"_Goodness now he'll plague me with questions"_ thought Tsunade sighing.

As expected Naruto burst into Tsunade's room and started yelling "Hey what's this about Sasuke joining up with Madara Uchiha, isn't Madara dead?'

"Yes Naruto but there exists a medical technique which can be used to seal merely the mind of the dead within the living so that it's Madara's brains and tactics with Sasuke power and chakra, a very dangerous combination" said Tsunade.

Naruto looked silent for some time and then he said, "What are the Kages going to do now?"

"I don't know, the Tsukikage has requested the meeting to be pre-paned, it all depends on the Raikage's decision seeing that he is the head of the Shinobi Alliance" said Tsunade.

"Grandma Tsunade, I want to return to Mybokuzan" stated Naruto.

Tsunade looked at him in surprise, "But I thought Fukasaku-Sama said the you've learnt all you can from them"

"Maybe but I still want to ask them if there's some other technique, something powerful that they're not telling me, just once, please?" asked Naruto.

"Very well, come to me tomorrow at this time and I shall have Shima-Sama summon you, now go back and make preparations" said Tsunade as Naruto whooped and ran out of the office.

"_That boy, I wonder if he's already surpassed Jiraiya, maybe he has, I have to keep faith in him, after all, with his determination and the village's admiration for him, the day he wields the title of Hokage isn't far off"_ thought Tsunade beginning to write a long draft for the villagers.

* * *

Mei Terumi sat reading the paper set before her by her ex-pupil.

"This is a catastrophe, I mean that boy has gone much too far, we have to act immediately" said Mei as her assistant came in.

" Listen, summon every hunter ninja in the village, tell the jounins to man the borders for any prowlers, also notify to priests to increase the fog defense around the village also to set whatever traps they can find, the village must be completely secured by midnight am I clear?" asked Mei as her assistant bowed and went out.

When the hunter ninja's appeared Mei spoke to them.

" Sasuke Uchiha is on the move again, we believe he has fused with the corpse of Madara Uchiha, I may need to leave the village to accommodate a meeting in Kumogakure, however in my absence I want each and everyone of you to take on the responsibility that I take, if we come under attack your first job will be to protect the villager, evacuate them to the underwater cavern, after that your only job will be to finish the enemy, simple and clear all right?" asked Mei.

"Do not worry Mizukage-Dono, we will not fail you, we will make protecting the village our topmost priority" said the Hunter Ninjas bowing and disappearing like shadows.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, you are going down"_ thought Mei clenching her fist.

* * *

"Oh noooo, disaster has struck yet again" cried Onoki holding a paper in one hand and clutching his heart with the other.

"Jeez you old man, can't you keep it down? What happened this time? You're favorite flavor of soup didn't come in the shop?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"Shut up you disrespectful girl, I have received notice from the Tsukikage that Uchiha Sasuke has merged with the dead body of Madara Uchiha. What on earth are we going to do now?' cried Onoki.

Akatsuchi seeing that the old man was working himself into a tantrum said, "Please Onoki-Sama, calm down, at least finish reading the letter before you throw a fit"

"Hmm, she's asked whether the meeting can be held before time, but as to that I can't do anything, it all depends on the Raikage's decision" said Onoki.

"Shall we enhance protection around the village?" asked Kurotsuchi.

" Yes, create a great wall around the village, it should impenetrable, leave some spaces for supplies to enter and exit and keep heavy guard on that place, I will wait till any notice from the Raikage arrives" said Onoki as Kurotsuchi bowed and went out to issue these orders.

"The underground mines would make a good place to evacuate if need be" said Akatsuchi.

" No they wouldn't, for one thing the mines don't have lot of air circulation, space is less, there aren't any supplies, the best place for evacuation would be the mountains" said Onoki.

"But sir, the mountains are an extremely dangerous location, robbers, thugs and wild animals roam those places like home" said Akatsuchi.

"If need be all the jounin in the village shall accompany them, I'd like to see any thugs, robber or wild animal stop them" said Onoki.

"Very well sir, we will work out on this immediately" said Akatsuchi.

After he left Onoki mumbled, "You had better work it out"

* * *

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?' asked Temari as she and Kankurou stood facing Gaara who's face was buried in a sheet of paper.

"Everything's wrong," said Gaara holding out the paper to them.

When they read it Temari gasped and Kankurou drew his breath in sharply.

"W-what are we going to now?" asked Temari.

" Tell Baki sensei to make sure the defense is up-to-date, also make sure all the villagers are given medical kits, and defense should be raised all around the village, if there are any traitors root them out and kill them" said Gaara as Kankurou left to accomplish this task.

"Gaara do you think he'll invade the village?" asked Temari.

"The possibility of that happening is slim, but it never hurts to be prepared" said Gaara.

He got up from his chair and turned around to look at the village bustling with activity and people.

"I will protect Sunagakure, as Kazekage with my life" he declared.

* * *

CRASH!

C and Darui rushed into the Raikage's office to see him behind a now destroyed table holding a crumpled up sheet of paper in his hand.

"A-Sama, what happened?" cried C looking with shock at the destruction in front of her.

"Damn that brat Uchiha, he's merged with Madara and become one, now we've got twice as much to deal with" cried A.

Anger seemed to radiate off him at a huge scale.

"Please calm down Raikage-Sama" said Darui ever the peacemaker.

" Tsukikage has requested the pre-praning of the meeting, C get Team Samui here, tell them to find means of delivering the following message to the five kages: Meeting pre-paned to four days later, will be held in the shrine in the Land of Swamp" ordered A as C bowed and went to find Team Samui.

" Darui, tell C to inform Mifune-San as well, he is also a part of the Shinobi Alliance, also inform the Daimyo of the Land of Swamps of the meeting, get his permission and inform me as soon as possible" said A.

"Right away Raikage-Sama" said Darui.

"And call all the jounins for an emergency meeting today evening all right?" asked A as Darui stepped out.

"_Damn that brat Sasuke Uchiha, if only I could get my hands on him I would break his neck like a twig, I would gauge his eyes out, I would chop of his legs"_ thought A murderously.

"I'm not going to let a mere child of 17 ruin the nations my ancestors have worked so hard to set up" said A punching the wall as hard as he could.

* * *

That's it folks, enough for this chapter. Best of luck with the new quote and see you next time. Bye~nee.


	15. The Capture and Making of Plans

Hello people. I'm a little worried. The previous quote was answered correctly once again by **Deidarakiller**. I mean isn't anyone out there a bigger fan of Naruto Anyways, I'm giving a really easy one this time so I'd like more number of people to please try and answer, guess it if you don't know.

"**Those who abandon their duty are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

Anyways, no use wasting time, please read and enjoy and of course, do at least leave one review?**

* * *

**

The Land of Swamps was a very humid country.

Almost everyone who went there carried three to four handkerchiefs to wipe of sweat and dirt of their face.

And in the hot weather that was reigning throughout the ninja world it was a very uncomfortable place indeed.

In this heat six caravans entered the land each carrying inside them one kage of the shinobi world and their guards, also to the meeting had been invited the Five Daimyo's of the shinobi world.

As they all entered the mansion of the Daimyo of the Land of Swamps who had consented to the meeting being held there.

The meeting was to take place an hour after the Kages arrived.

When everybody was ready they all entered the large meeting hall. The Land of Swamps had a huge hall which they were very proud of.

All around the room, embedded into the wall were Six seats, the six Daimyo's (including the Swamp Daimyo) were to sit there.

The room beneath was filled with water. In the centre was a round stone table with six chairs set around. Six passages from the wall to the centre island were made of stone; the rest of the area was filled with water.

When all the Kage's took their respective places The Daimyo of the Land of Swamps, Chichiyasu spoke first.

" Firstly I would like to inform the Six Kages that Mifune-Sama, the leader of the Land of Iron regrets that he cannot make it in time of the meeting due to some technical difficulty, secondly I would like to welcome all the Kage's and Daimyo's who are present at the moment to the Land of Swamps, I am indeed honored by the proposal, I would now like the Leader of the Shinobi Alliance, Raikage A-Sama to get up and address the meeting" said Chichiyasu bowing.

A pushed his chair back and got up.

"This is a very important meeting concerning the twisted experiments of Sasuke Uchiha, we have received notice that he has merged with the corpse of Madara Uchiha by means of the Ying and Yang Merge Technique, "said A, "Since we all know the dangers involved with Madara Uchiha it has become extremely essential to eliminate the threat of Sasuke Uchiha"

"May we ask from where you have obtained such information?" asked the Water Daimyo.

"From the visions of the First Tsukikage" said A looking at Kimiko.

" What rubbish, what do you mean by visions? Are we holding this meeting simply based on some dream dreamt by a foolish girl?" yelled the Wind Daimyo.

"Indeed, the possibility of this coming true is slim, I think it's merely a fluke" agreed the Fire Daimyo.

Deidara who was standing beside Kimiko have fed his hands some clay when Kimiko gave him a look of restrain.

"What proof have we got that this vision is true?" asked the Earth Daimyo.

Kimiko got up and said, "I believe that all of you are already aware of it but I would like to remind you that I am a Tsukiga and a direct descendant of the Late Ichiro Tsukiga, you all will remember that my ancestors had the ability to predict the future, I believe that ability through generations has been past on to me" said Kimiko as the water daimyo grunted.

"Also we have sufficient proof that the Priestess of Heaven and Hell Ophania is now sealed within the mind of Tsukikage-Sama" said Tsunade stading up.

At this piece of information the Fire Daimyo gave a start.

"Ophania? But how that isn't possible, my predecessor issued orders for her to be excecuted?"Yelled the Daimyo.

" Yes, I am aware of that, however what you are not aware of is that the First Hokage who was a very good friend of the Priestess arrived and sealed her within the body of my mother, which was later passed on to me" said Kimiko.

"This is preposterous, can you show us any proof of this, girl?" asked the Fire Daimyo.

"Very well, if you insist Daimyo-Sama, I will show you proof, but i hope you will not hold me responisble for any unpleasant after-effects" said Kimiko suddenly rising up.

She seemingly floated over to where the Fire Daimyo sat and did some hand signs in front of him.

"Shinsei no Tsukigan".

All the Daimyo's gasped and the Fire Daimyo screamed and tried to back away.

"**Why on earth have you summoned me in the middle of a meeting?"**

A clear voice rang out in the hall.

"The present Daimyo of Fire Country sits before me, I think he doubts in your existence" said Kimiko looking amused at the man's terror.

"**Oh he is? Is he? Well Present Daimyo of the Fire Country was your father's name Hikaru?"**

"Y-y-yes it was" said the Daimyo shaking now.

" **Ah yes, dear Hikaru, so easily lulled by money, if you don't believe in me then how about I say the words Doku o Shukketsu, will you believe me?"**

The Daimyo began to shake so much that he would faint any moment.

"Well? You haven't answered her yet" said Kimiko.

"I-I believe you, sorry for ever doubting you, Ophania-Sama, I believe you, your powers are amazing, if you have predicted it then it is correct" said the Daimyo on his knees.

Kimiko returned to her seat as the Tsukigan vanished.

"I rest my case amidst your hands now Daimyo's of the Five Ninja Nations" said Kimiko sitting down.

"Are you absolutely sure this is true Fire Daimyo-Sama?"Asked the Wind Daimyo.

"Yes, if Ophania-Sama has predicted it then this is true, end of discussion" said the Fire Daimyo trying to regain his composure.

"So we must start taking severe action against this disaster" said the Earth Daimyo.

"The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan has the ability to keep its user alive for ever doesn't it?" questioned the Water Daimyo.

" It does, more on that it grants them the power to use the three gods technique, the Never-ending Black flames Amaterasu, the Terrible Three Day Torture Tsukuyomi and the Undead Warrior Susanoo" said The Fire Daimyo.

"So in all the option of killing him isn't worth considering" said the Lightning Daimyo.

"So the remaining options would include blinding him, sealing him away or somehow draining his powers" declared Chichiyasu.

"I doubt anyone would be able to get close to blinding him without dieing, and same goes for draining him, so the best option for that would be sealing him" said The Earth Daimyo.

"But what kind of seal is strong enough to hold him?" asked the Water Daimyo.

"The Dead Demon Consuming Seal" said the Fire Daimyo.

"But if that's the one then we'll need a sacrifice, because the user is also sealed away with the target" said the Wind Daimyo.

" Not necessarily, there is a lot of unsolved questions when it comes to the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, take the example of the Fourth Hokage, how was he able to seal the Kyuubi inside the body of his son and not his own? On top of that I have heard from witnesses that Hiruzen used Shadow clones to seal the re-animated corpses of the First and Second Hokage," said the Fire Daimyo.

"That is true, well then who will volunteer to take such a risk?' asked the Lightning Daimyo.

Silence reigned throughout the hall, and then the six Kages stood up.

"We will take all responsibilities for this" they said in unison.

"It will be our job, do not worry, we shall seal him" said A.

The Daimyo's nodded and then Chichiyasu declared, "So thus the decision has been made, the Six Kages of the Shinobi world are to take responsibility to seal Sasuke Uchiha away, I will now sign a deed declaring this"

He took out a long scroll and began writing on it when a kunai came and broke his brush.

"Whose there?" yelled A as all the guards got to their feet.

Suddenly black flames began to erupt from the walls of the room. All the Daimyo's screamed as the flames neared them.

"Sasuke, so you have taken to hiding in the shadows?" cried Tsunade as a laugh could be heard from somewhere.

"I have the upper hand here Tsukiga, any false move on anyone's part and I'll be forced to burn this entire place to the ground, and if you don't believe me, then look" said Sasuke as the flames sprouted just under the studs created for the Daimyo's.

"Kimiko Tsukiga, at this very moment my men are ravaging this pathetic country, if you don't hand yourself up quietly I will have to use Susanoo and destroy all the people of this country along with the Five Kages" came a cold voice.

"_Madara Uchiha,"_ thought Kimiko as everyone stifled up.

"Well? I'm not going to wait all day. Are you going to hand yourself up or not?"

Kimiko gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "If I do as you wish will you promise to not hurt anybody in this town and this room?"

"I give my word, but if there's any trickery their all going into Tsukuyomi"

The Daimyo's screamed more as the flames neared them. Soon the water around them turned to black flames as well.

"Very well, I submit to you" said Kimiko quietly.

"Noo, don't do it" cried Deidara standing before her protectively.

"I'm sorry Deidara, I have to do this" said Kimiko as she struck his paralyzing point and watched him sadly as he crumpled on the floor.

Immediately the Five Kages surrounded her.

"What are you doing you foolish child" cried Onoki.

"If you die then it will be a major setback" said A.

"What do you think I'll just let you walk into his clutches like that?" asked Mei.

Immediately five snakes covered the five Kages.

As each of them destroyed their snake it burst into smoke and gave out a sickly sweet fainting smoke.

Soon one after the other they all fainted.

Kimiko who had recognized the smoke had used her wind natured chakra to deflect it away from her.

"There is no one to stop you now, remember I can use Amaterasu on them any time, the choice is yours"

"I told you, I submit," said Kimiko unemotionally.

"Very well, "said Sasuke, as a large tube fell from somewhere.

Kimiko stared at it in surprise.

" That tube wipes out every genjutsu, or anything, in fact you can't use any type of chakra jutsu in side, only Taijutsu, and let me warn you if you try anything like that I will kill everyone on spot" said Sasuke.

Kimiko entered the tube (a/n the thing in which the sound four took Sasuke when they first captured him) and the lid closed with a bang and a seal was placed on the lid.

"_At last, my dream has come true, Kimiko Tsukiga is in my clutches"_ thought Sasuke.

"_Forgive me Deidara, Mizukage Sensei, everyone, I'm doing this for you all"_ thought Kimiko as the tube gave a lurch and began to move as if being dragged.

* * *

Deep within Kimiko's mind.

"**That foolish girl, to think she comes up with a plan like this"**

The Sage of the Six Paths appeared before the mirror.

"**Well, finally you've arrived you old geezer"**

"You're speech remains as sweet as sugar even after all these years I see" replied the Sage.

"**Don't patronize me you ancient piece of flesh"**

"Oh no of course not, I wouldn't even dream of that" said the Sage looking amused.

"**Why are you here?'**

"I just want see your lovely face again, its not often one gets to bask in your eternal beauty"

"**Flattery will get you nowhere" **

"I must say that stings a little, I wanted to look at you, to see those lovely eyes and red lips, to see that silky hair, darker than night, those pale cheeks…"

"**Taken on poetry have you?"**

"Maybe, but won't you even let me catch a glimpse of your face**?'**

"**Fine, fine, anything to stop you pestering me"**

The mirror became lighter and lighter till nothing existed between the Sage and the Priestess.

The Sage's eyes lit up as he set sights on the lady sitting before him.

The woman was around 20 years old, she wore a lovely red kimono which had golden embroidery on it, and a vermillion shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. Her face was oval in shape and was so pale that it seemed to emit a pearly glow in the darkness, her hair was done up in the traditional Chinese fashion and reached till the ground. Her lovely amber eyes were enhanced by the light red hue under her eyes on her pale face. She wore no jewels except one single golden bracelet and two moon shaped earrings. The most noticeable trait on her was the colorfully decorated arms showing eyes, moons and birds.

"Ah! Your beauty is a vision of a goddess sweet Ophania" said the Sage.

"**That will do! I require no compliments from ancient monks"**

"Ha, ha, ha, very well, now I will not waste time in mentioning the purpose of my visit, its about Kimiko"

"**What about her?"**

"The child is most entrancing don't you think?"

"**That is so but what has that got to do with you?"**

"Why do you think she has submitted herself?"

"**I have no idea, even after all these years living in her mind her chain of thoughts I simply cannot decipher it"**

"A trait she has inherited from Ichiro" said the Sage.

"**Why may I ask are we discussing this pointless topic?'**

"Sorry, I will make myself clear now. Have you enriched her knowledge with _that_ jutsu?"

"**I have mentioned it to her, yes, but no usage has been practiced"**

"I believe the child is skilled enough to use it once at least" said the Sage as Ophania nodded.

"What do you think shall be the outcome of it?"

"**I believe that will rest depend upon the situation, Uchiha Madara was an extremely vicious and dangerous man and now with the bitter feelings of Sasuke Uchiha he has become even more dangerous"**

"Yes, but there's the Child of the Prophecy"

"**You mean the Yondaime's son? Naruto Uzumaki?"**

"That same, I believe that some day he will reach the potential to stop Uchiha"

"**You dreamer, there is no absolutely way that child could defeat Madara at his current position"**

"Exactly, so we must bring Madara down so that Uzumaki-San may finsih him off"

"**Do you know what you are suggesting? This will mean involving the powers of the Outer Path"**

"And Kimiko has full potential to use it" said the Sage.

"**I thought only those with the Rinnegan could use it, you included"**

"You thought wrong then, of course not anybody can use this jutsu, but with the combined efforts of Tsukiga, Senjutsu and your jutsu it will be a possibility"

"**But it will merely be a possibility, how can we put on a gamble at such a point?"**

"There is no question of putting on a gamble at that point; we have to ensure victory, the actual gamble will have to be taken at a less dangerous point"

**"Meaning what?"**

"Meaning that the ensuring of victory itself may become a gamble in the long run"

"**But is there not any other safer path we can take?"**

"There was, but I doubt Madara Uchiha would be destroyed by it, it's a kill or be killed situation"

"**How crude, but what can I do in this situation?"**

" You can firstly inform Kimiko of the dangers she's going to face, secondly you must prepare her for what is to come, thirdly you must tell her the little tricks and tips to use the Jutsu you mentioned to her, it is essential that she knows the jutsu to perform it at least once" said the Sage.

"**Hmm, and what are you going to do?"**

"I am going to sit back and keep sending my advice to her through you"

"**You, you, pompous old beast, who do you think I am? Your private secretary? I am Ophania, Priestess of Heaven and Hell; you can't just use me as a transistor"**

"Yes, yes, very impressive indeed, but what you must remember my dear Ophania is that I am the Sage of the Six Paths, while I am struck by your beauty I am not a pushover" said the Sage smiling.

"**I never said you were however if you attempt to use me like an object I will cut of all connections from you, I'm warning you"**

"Oh my, I didn't mean to offend you my dear, just remember this matter is of utmost importance, don't let your pride trip you up, for now I say goodbye, I will meet you again very soon" said the Sage.

"**May your soul burn in hell forever" **

The Sage smiled and disappeared.

"**All right, time to go all out, pompous monk as he is his predictions and advice is true, I must get to work immediately, time is not on our side"**

**

* * *

**Well that's it. And let me tell you before you ask I am not giving hints as to what this jutsu is, I will not disclose any information till the chapter where I actually use it comes up, so please don't ask all right? Don't forget to review and best of luck with the quote. Bye~nee.


	16. Illusions of Hell

Hello everyone. It's back to the Sixteenth chapter of The Moonlit Third Eye. The correct answer has come in once again from Deidarakiller, I mean come on, does no one out there want to compete? Anyways, this chapter's quote is tough, let's see if anyone can crack it.

"**When a man learns to love, he must bear the risks of hatred"**

Ok from now on, **BOLD** means that Ophania is speaking, _**BOLD ITALICS**_ means Madara is speaking and only italics means the person is thinking ok?

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT CONTAIN SOME BRUTAL SCENES AND MINOR VIOLENCE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs**

**

* * *

**Deidara groaned and sat up wondering what happened.

Around him were strewn the unconscious bodies of the five kages, their guards, and the six Daimyo's

Then suddenly it all came back to him in a flash.

"_Kimiko, oh no, damn that bastard Uchiha"_ thought Deidara getting up to his feet.

He went around shaking all the kages.

Soon they were sitting up groaning and rubbing their heads and wondering what happened.

The walls all around were charred and a dreadful smoky smell was coming from everywhere.

The water which had been pure and blue till then was a dull shade of grey and all the guards around the room were dead.

"What on earth happened?" asked the Earth Daimyo.

"We were attacked by Sasuke Uchiha, Tsukikage-Sama has been captured" cried Onoki.

"We have to send out a search party immediately, we can't afford to lose Kimiko" said Mei sitting up.

"I'm afraid that all connection to the outside world has been lost" declared Chichiyasu looking out of a small window.

"What the heck do you mean?" yelled Tsunade.

"The caravans that brought you here are destroyed, I can see the horses dead, and there is no way a messenger bird can get across in the gale outside" said Chichiyasu.

"Gale? But the weather was fine when we got here?" said A.

"Well it's not fine anymore, we can't do anything till the storm dies down" said Chichiyasu.

"The heck with a storm, I don't care, I'm going to look for Kimiko" said Deidara yelling.

"I agree we cannot sit around doing nothing" said Gaara.

"But how do we look in the storm?" questioned Onoki.

"We have to use a shield jutsu, the Barrier dome Jutsu may work" said Tsunade.

"It won't work" said Mei quietly looking out of the window.

"What do you mean it won't work? A powerful shield Jutsu…"

Tsunade was cut off when Mei said, "I know this water, I am the Mizukage, this is called the Acid Rain Technique, if we step out in it within thirty minutes all our chakra will be drained away, and if we get stuck without any chakra in this rain then it will be a bad situation"

Everyone stared desperately at her.

"Can't we use an umbrella?" asked Darui and got a whack on the head by the Raikage.

"This isn't the time to be joking, we're in a tight situation here" said A.

"Indeed, Sasuke has made sure that there is no loophole left for us to chase him" said Gaara.

"So what do we do now?' asked Tsunade.

"This technique feeds on chakra, so we should make sure that no one is caught out in the rain, the more chakra it feeds on, the longer it lasts, get it?" asked Mei.

"Right so first we should find out if anybody is caught out in the rain" said Onoki.

"And if we find someone then we should get them out of there" said A.

"Well what are you guys standing around for? Let's get moving" shouted Deidara.

* * *

Kimiko was imprisoned in the vault. Her hands and legs were bounds by super pressurized metal with chakra restrainers in them.

Her mouth was bounds and her Tsukigan was bound as well.

The cell was cold and damp and a foul smell hung around in the air.

"_Wow, they certainly don't get an award for their hospitality skills" _thought Kimiko.

"**What are you doing silly girl, lying their when you can easily break out?"**

"_I can't, the chakra has been drained from me, probably when I was inside that tube thingy" _

"**Those lowlifes, wait till I get my hands on them, I'll scratch them so hard that their kidneys will show"**

" _I doubt you could show up now, not when I have such a low reserve of chakra, and all my soldier pills are gone as well"_

"**Well there must be something we can do; you don't mean to tell me that your planning to let them have their way are you?"**

"_My dear Ophania, I'll leave that up to you to guess, let's see how well you know me" _

"**Oh no my girl, don't you start getting cocky with me, I want answers now"**

"_Relax; look I'll tell you something, I have no intention of letting myself be captured"_

"**Humph, fine, but remember anytime you need advice to kick some guts out, I'm right here"**

"_If I ever want to do that, trust me you'll be the first to know"_

"**If I were you I would have got myself out of this predicament a long time ago"**

"_Yes, yes, but you have to realize that there were other lives at stake"_

"**My foot, the world would have been better without those useless Daimyo's and no doubt the Kages could have fended for themselves"**

"_Maybe if it was Sasuke alone but in this situation it was Sasuke and Madara together, no I don't think anyone but me would have survived in the long run if I hadn't consented to this"_

"**Oh yes, I forgot about Madara, he was always such a i-get-what-i-want type"**

"_Did you know him as well?"_

"**Of course, so jealous of Hashirama and Tobirama, he didn't want peace, he wanted power, but the villagers knew him, they chose peace over tyranny, they chose Hashirama over Madara, and for that he bore a huge grudge"**

"_Didn't his clansmen desert him as well?"_

" **True, they wanted a break from battle, it was war today and spying tomorrow and murder the day after, that was life for the Uchiha clan during those days, they didn't like it so they seized the chance to get rid of it"**

"_I guess one could say you reap what you sow, but it seems that now the descendant is getting the same treatment"_

"**Kimiko, whatever you do, you must not take Sasuke Uchiha lightly, once he has complete adjustment with Madara in his body they will be able to work as efficiently as you and me"**

"_That ought to make it, Kimiko and Ophania versus Sasuke and Madara, 300 ryo bet that the Kimiko-Ophania team wins"_

"**Stop joking, this is deathly serious"**

"_I realize that Ophania, I only wish you would stop reminding me about it every two seconds"_

There was a long pause after this.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude to you, it's just that I'm trying my best and I wish you could see that" _said Kimiko quietly.

"**No, I'm sorry, I've been putting too much pressure on you, please forgive me"**

"_Don't be silly, let's forget all this and work as a team all right?"_

"**You got it"**

**

* * *

**Sasuke smirked victoriously in his room holding a glass which held some sake in his hands.

Three doctors stood before him, they all looked slightly nervous and fidgety.

"Finally my ambitions will come true, now I can kill Tsukiga" said Sasuke.

"_**Don't be a fool, if you killed her how would you use the Tsukigan?"**_

"What are you talking about? I can easily get it transplanted, those who stand before me are the best doctors in the Earth Country" said Sasuke as the doctors smiled weakly.

"_**You've got it all wrong, didn't you think? If I wanted Tsukiga dead then I would have killed her when she was a child, why should I wait till she's a potent threat? We need her alive"**_

"But why?" asked Sasuke.

"_**Because the Tsukigan is not like the other eye techniques, it is one of the oldest and most powerful techniques equaled only by the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan or the Rinnegan"**_

"So what you are saying is that all the time you were trying to persuade her to give us the use of her Tsukigan?"

"_**Of course you fool, and we can't do anything hasty because her Tsukigan is the only one"**_

"No its not, there's Miko…"

"_**That girl is from merely a side branch, even if she brought her Tsukigan to the Fourth Stage it would not help to break to cage"**_

Sasuke frowned a little and waved his hand in a dismiss signal to the doctors who rushed out thankfully.

"So we have to persuade her?" asked Sasuke.

"_**Yes, or blackmail her, or put her under some powerful Genjutsu to do our bidding, and if we don't take this properly she might sacrifice herself you know, if that happens its all over"**_

"So all this time, if she just came to know of this she could have wrecked up the entire plan in the blink of an eye, that's a terrible chance to take"

"_**A lot depends on chance yes, but why should she come to know of our plans, and I don't think she would destroy her Tsukigan till she absolutely needed to"**_

"So what do we do now?"

"_**She won't be persuaded, nor will she be bribed, so that leaves blackmail or genjutsu"**_

"I vote for genjutsu,"

"_**As well as me, come, let's pay her a visit"**_

Sasuke got up from his chair and walked out of the room after locking his door shut.

He walked down the entire length of the hallways before turning down towards the dungeons.

He arrived after nodding at the guards and walked in front of the cell absolutely bounded by Genjutsu and chakra receivers.

"Kai" he said dispelling the Genjutsu as walking in after opening the lock.

Kimiko looked up as he came in.

"Finally decided to drop by I see, Sasuke? Or is it Madara?" asked Kimiko.

"_**I hear that you've been made Tsukikage and accepted by the other kages, congratulations Kimiko Tsukiga"**_

"A feat that you never were able to achieve and probably never will either" said Kimiko.

"Enough talk, I'm here to warn you, give us the Tsukigan's vision and we shall release you unharmed, fail to do so, and I will blind you" said Sasuke in a murderously cold voice.

"Blind me? Why I thought you required the usage of the Tsukigan to complete your little plan? Aren't I right? Well I can tell you this, I have no intention to co-operating and I believe that you know that very well, so quit wasting my time and get to the point" said Kimiko.

Sasuke half reached for his sword when a voice called for him to stop.

"_**There's no need for violence Sasuke, lets go back for now"**_

Sasuke huffed and turned around. He restored the Genjutsu's on the walls and locked the door again.

After walking a few steps away Sasuke stopped.

"_**Right, she believes you're gone, so do it now, make her feel the pain"**_

Sasuke nodded a little and activated his Mangekyou sharingan.

"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu"

Immediately a flop could be heard from one of the cells.

* * *

The world was becoming black for Kimiko.

"**A genjutsu huh? Well that's a cheap trick"**

"No worries, they don't work much for me" said Kimiko when the image of a mangled body appeared before her.

Kimiko looked at it startled and then she made out the face and saw it was her father.

"_D-d-don't worry, it's just a genjutsu" _shethought back away as the corpse started moving.

The corpse lifted itself off the floor and gave a very twisted grin with whatever face it had left.

The teeth were all yellow and rotting, his skin was peeling of like wallpaper and in his hand he clutched a rusted kunai.

Just then a hand grabbed Kimiko from behind.

She screamed and turned back to see the mangled corpse of her mother.

"S-stay away f-from me" she stammered trying back away.

"**Kimiko, you do realize this is a genjutsu right?"**

"No-no get away from me, get away from me" screamed Kimiko as the corpses cornered her into a wall.

"**Snap out of it Kimiko, it's just an illusion, they're not real, it's just an illusion"**

Just then a third corpse appeared on the floor, it was Deidara, all his hair strewn in a mess, a large katana emerging from the heart, all his fingers broken and his face slashed and bruised and cut brutally.

And finally behind him appeared some more corpses consisting of Mei, Tsunade, Yuji, Jyou, Ichijo, and Emiko.

They all surrounded Kimiko and then a frightening voice spoke.

"We hate you Kimiko Tsukiga, you abandoned us, you are a witch, you are the reason we're suffering so much, we will kill you Kimiko Tsukiga, we will kill you and crucify your body and then burn it with great pleasure"

"N-n-o, leave me alone, I didn't do this to you, Mom, dad, Deidara, everyone, let me go, I don't want to die" screamed Kimiko clutching her knee and grabbing her head.

"**Kimiko why can't you see that it's just an illusion"**

"We will kill you, we will kill you, we hate you, we hate you" chanted the voices all around Kimiko and the corpse of Deidara grabbed her neck.

"How does it feel for you to be choking nearly to death?"

"L-let me go please, please, I beg you" gasped Kimiko trying to push Deidara away.

Just then Ichijo's corpse stabbed Kimiko in the stomach, in a non-fatal area.

"How does it feel to be stabbed over and over again?"

Ichijo brought down the kunai on the same area again and again.

Mei grabbed a katana and began slashing away and Kimiko legs and thighs making a pattern of the Hades (the realm of the dead)

" No, no, no, let me go, let me go" cried Kimiko as a huge wave of chakra emerged from her.

It was a very vicious and dangerously corroding chakra.

"I didn't do anything; I didn't do anything, I didn't do anything," cried Kimiko as she sent the waves of chakra all around her.

* * *

Sasuke watched in awe and terror as a huge wave of absolutely vile chakra swept out from Kimiko towards him.

"I can't keep the genjutsu on" he said trying to ignore the vile chakra's effect.

"_**Why ever not? It's just a normal wave of chakra"**_

"No it's not, you can't sense, it's absolutely vile, even worse than the Nine-Tails chakra I felt" said Sasuke when the wave of chakra ignited into violet flames and a huge explosion shook the place.

Sasuke was thrown back so hard against the wall that it knocked him unconscious immediately

* * *

The corpses faded around Kimiko as the explosion effect died down.

"**This is you chance Kimiko, get out of here, everyone's been knocked unconscious"**

Kimiko fell to the floor sweating and panting.

"I can't move, too tired, "she panted.

"**Can you summon the Staff of Heaven? Please, please try to summon, it dear"**

Kimiko gulped and slowly got into a sitting position.

She brought her hand together and tried to summon the staff.

"Weapon Summoning…"

Her hands fell uselessly.

"**Oh dear, try, Kimiko, try, remember, Deidara is waiting for you, everyone is waiting for you, the Citizens of Tsukigakure are waiting for their Kage to return to them"**

With this something snapped within Kimiko.

She tried her best to pull her hands up and with the greatest effort it ever caused her, she bit her thumb and said, "Weapon Summoning: Staff of Heaven "

In a poof the large white staff appeared in her lap and reacting with Ophania's chakra it began healing Kimiko.

The healing took around thirty minutes because even with the amazing speed of the staff Kimiko had lost a lot of chakra and needed some time.

When her wounds were all gone and almost all her chakra was restored Kimiko stepped out of the cell and went upstairs.

"All right, time to revert to the old tricks again" thought Kimiko as she did a transformation jutsu and turned into Sasuke.

Then she strolled forwards and went into the infirmary.

The nurses sitting there gasped and rose up.

"I want the three of you two stop chatting leave right now" ordered Kimiko in Sasuke's cold voice.

"Hai Sasuke-Sama" bowed the nurses and went out.

Kimiko smirked and went over to the information cabinet.

There she quickly pulled out all the files and did some hand signs, "Fire Release: Flick of Cinder Jutsu"

A quick flash of light could be seen as the files set on fire.

"**Hurry up; I think Sasuke's coming to"**

"All right then, Teleportation Jutsu" said Kimiko disappearing from the room and appearing outside the base.

"Hmm, this feels like Earth Country, well I had better try and head for Iwagakure, where the Tsuchikage will be" she thought as she summoned a dragon and flew high into the skies.

* * *

Whew, took some time to get that one done. Anyways best of luck with the quote, please try and answer, and don't forget to review. Bye~nee.


	17. The Escape and Teleportation

Hi guys, it's nice to say that the story is proceeding quite fast. I've already reached the seventeenth chapter and it's great, I'm hoping the story will be finished in another month. Whether I make a trilogy or not depends on how to series is proceeding, but I'll be sure to let you know.

No answer for the quote has come in yet so I guess no one knows. The answer was 'Madara Uchiha'. This chapter's quote is easy:

"**A smile is the easiest way out of a difficult situation"**

**BOLD** signifies Ophania is speaking, _**BOLD ITALICS**_ means Madara is speaking.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.**

**

* * *

**Sasuke sat in his room. He gave of a menacing aura; it was so dark that the maids in front of him were quivering with fear.

"Ano, Sasuke-Sama," began one of the nurses when suddenly Sasuke grabbed his sword and stabbed the woman straight in her heart.

The other nurses and maids screamed and began running around.

"Chidori Current" cried Sasuke slamming chidori down on the floor killing every one but him in room.

"_**Stop that, being so violent, it's never good to manhandle your ally, that's how you loose, I should know that"**_

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your goddamned voice again" growled Sasuke.

"_**Now really this isn't my fault, if you hadn't chosen that Jutsu this would never have happened"**_

"If you hadn't fucking told me to manipulate her then it would have worked out" yelled back Sasuke.

"_**But you agreed to it didn't you? You admitted it would work efficiently against her, and if you bound her chakra properly then she couldn't have exploded like that"**_

Sasuke hit the desk so hard that it broke into tiny pieces.

"_**Anyways, arguing like children is not going to help us, we've got a reformulate a plan to get her back"**_

"I've already sent our fastest shinobi's after her, they'll get to her, she doesn't have any chakra, how far could she have gone?"

"_**I'm afraid with Ophania guiding her, she could have gone quite some way, but we must hope she's caught"**_

"Damn it, isn't there any way to remove that thing from inside her?"

"_**There is but it might kill Tsukiga in the process, it's almost like the Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki Process"**_

"I'm going to get that eye of hers back to me whatever it takes, I will avenge Itachi, I will destroy Konoha" said Sasuke with gritted teeth.

"_**Don't push to hard or you'll fall of the cliff, take one step at a time, think out your strategies, don't let things distract you"**_

"I know, I know, just shut up and let me think"

"_**Come to think of it, where are Karin and Suigetsu?"**_

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while and then quietly said, "They abandoned me"

"_**See what happens when you loose control of your temper? What will you do if all your allies and associates find out that you're killing and torturing your own allies to ward of you anger? They'll flee and leave you alone to face the wrath of the Six Kages"**_

Sasuke sighed and looked into a small box where he kept his important things, the letter Suigetsu and Karin had left for him, he looked at a stuffed bird he had received from Jugo, a pink withered flower he had long since received from Sakura, a special kunai from Kakashi and a ridiculously bad drawing showing him, Sakura, Kakshi and Naruto from the latter.

"_I've done awful things to all of them, I just somehow wish I could stop all this, but I can't I have to avenge Itachi who destroyed his entire life for the village, for me,"_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the drawing and old memories flooded back.

"_Oi Sasuke-teme, wanna race? Let's see who can get to Ichiraku's first; the winner treats the loser to ramen? What say?"_

"_P-please don't go Sasuke-kun, take me with you, I love you"_

"_Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the path of life"_

"_Hey Sasuke-kun, can we stop to rest? I'm dead tired"_

"_Bite my arm Sasuke-kun, I'll heal you, don't worry"_

"_You're like him, I'll follow you, you're like Kimimaro"_

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly and then thought of something.

"_I can give it all up, maybe there's no chance for me, maybe I have to die, and then I can join Itachi"_

"_**Stop thinking these inauspicious thoughts, concentrate, don't get distracted" **_

Sasuke nodded determinedly.

"_No, I'm going to follow out the plan, I'm going to kill Tsukiga and avenge Itachi, I'm going to reinstate the Uchiha clan"_ thought Sasuke grabbing the kusanagi and walking out of the room.

* * *

Kimiko soared through the warm sky as a barren land past beneath her"

"Iwagakure can't be far away, I just have to go a little way more" she said as her dragon gave a sudden lurch and moved to the left.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" yelled Kimiko looking down.

She saw around ten men clad in dark cloaks shooting fire and water missiles at the dragon.

Kimiko told the dragon to land, the dragon swept very low, just above the heads of the men and landed smoothly.

As soon as Kimiko got of it disappeared.

Immediately the men surrounded Kimiko.

" Kimiko Tsukiga, we have orders from Uchiha-Sama to capture and bring you back to base, do not try to put up a resistance because we are all jounin level ninja here and there are ten of us against one of you" said one of the men obviously the leader.

Kimiko smiled a little and disappeared.

All the men grabbed their kunai as a voice rang out, "Shinsei no Tsukigan"

One of the men did a jutsu," Fire Release: Heavy Metal Flames Jutsu"

Immediately the ground began shaking and a huge bar of metal radiating heat appeared out of it.

The ten men touched it and began to suck away at its heat.

Within moments the men began to turn a little reddish and soon all of them were looking like huge monstrous beings with tough red skin, beady eyes, and scalded hair.

Kimiko suddenly appeared beside one of them and said, "Boy, you sure need a make over, you aren't you warm, let me cool you off a bit"

"Water Release: Giant Water Orb Jutsu"

She said as a huge water ball formed over her and hurtled towards her opponents.

But as soon as it touched them it evaporated.

"What the hell?" cried Kimiko as one of the men appeared behind her and grabbed her neck.

"It's over for you pretty" he growled.

Immediately a silver beam shot out of the Tsukigan and hit the man on the forehead.

"Soul bane" cried Kimiko as the man's eyes became blank and he turned towards his teammates.

"Hey what're you doing, get her" yelled one of the men as the soulbaned man picked up a kunai and stabbed himself in the heart.

"One down, nine to go" said Kimiko grinning.

"Why you bitch, how dare you" cried one of the men.

Three appeared behind her and did hand signs of a collaboration jutsu.

"Wind" cried one.

"Oil" cried the second.

"Fire" cried the third as a huge dragon emerged and became even more enhanced with the oil and the wind.

"Earth Release: Mud Wall" cried Kimiko as a huge wall blocked the path of the dragon.

But it began to but the wall so hard that it started cracking.

Meanwhile three more had attacked Kimiko.

"Water"

"Lightning"

"Fire"

They created a collaboration jutsu created a piercing spear like material which headed towards Kimiko glittering dangerously.

Meanwhile the last three summoned three dragons of different elements and sent them flying towards Kimiko.

Just then the mud wall cracked and the flaming dragon flew forwards.

"**Do something, if you don't it's ta-ta for us"**

"I have to use that restricted technique you taught me" thought Kimiko.

" Five Elements Order: Heavenly Tornado" cried Kimiko as five colored orbs appeared around her.

Then she began spinning and soon a multicolored Tornado was raging through the place.

First the Flaming dragon got deflected and the water element in the tornado caused it to go out.

Then the spear began to pierce through the tornado but since it was made of flaming water the Water and lightning chakra in the tornado deflected it.

Then the wind, earth, water dragons got hit with the tornado and disappeared.

Then the tornado stopped and Kimiko emerged with the Staffs of Heaven and Hell.

She fell to earth and swiped at three of the men who got lifted into the air.

Then she launched herself at those men and slammed each of them in the face towards their comrades.

As they all fell in a heap Kimiko jumped towards the large metal which was giving them their power and broke it with one punch.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu" said Kimiko using one of Jiraiya's techniques.

A mud filled, adhesively like swamp formed beneath the heap of men and began pulling them down like a quicksand.

The men struggled to break the suction but couldn't and began to get sucked down.

Soon only the tips of their fingers showed as they completely sank into the swamp as mere lifeless bodies.

"That takes care of them" said Kimiko.

"**Yeah, well done, the Five Elements Tornado was the perfect deflection for such element based attacks and the swamp thingy was perfect, no trace of them"**

The swamp itself began to seep through the ground till it could no longer be viewed.

"Shall we proceed towards Iwagakure now?" asked Kimiko.

"**No wait, there's something we must determine"**

"What's that?" asked Kimiko.

"**We must determine that there's no one else chasing you, no body around at all"**

"Why?" asked Kimiko looking confused.

"**Because I'm going to ass a little something to you, I don't want anybody seeing that, with it you'll be able to teleport right to Iwagakure or even Tsukigakure"**

"Can it really take me back to Tsukigakure?" asked Kimiko amazed.

"**Yes, just scout around to see if there's anybody around"**

Kimiko launched herself into the air and closed her eyes to sense the surrounding areas.

She could feel no chakra signature nor feel any presence.

"**Very well, if there's nobody then just stand straight and keep your chakra levels low"**

The markings from the Tsukigan began to glow silver as a huge amount of chakra surrounded Kimiko, chakra began flowing much faster than the blood in her body and soon Kimiko began to feel as if she was as light as the wind, as strong as the earth, as tall as the mountains.

"W-what's happening?" she asked looking amazed as she began to fade away slowly.

"**You are becoming one with the nature, your existence is being wiped out from this particular spot, and it can be reinstated anywhere, just say Tsukigakure and you'll find your self there"**

"Tsukigakure" said Kimiko slowly as the whole of her body began to fade away and soon she found herself staring at the Tsukigakure palace.

"This is….amazing, I can't believe it, it would have taken me three days even by the fastest dragon" said Kimiko to herself.

"**Astounding isn't it?"**

"Indeed it is, this is awesome" said Kimiko.

Just then she heard a shout, "Kimiko-Sama, you're back"

She turned around to find Ichijo running towards her.

"Why hello there Ichijo, is everything ok here?' asked Kimiko.

"Everything is fine Kimiko-Sama, but where is Deidara? He hasn't reported back to the Squad Headquarters" said Ichijo.

Kimiko's eyes shot open as she remembered that she had not informed Deidara and the Five Kages of her escape.

"Oh shit, I'd better sent my fastest dragon there right now" cried Kimiko running to her office to write a letter addressed to the Land of Swamps.

After two days Deidara burst into her office sweating and panting crazily.

Kimiko got up to say something but before that Deidara grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't scare me like that again, hm" he said hugging her extremely tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I should have informed you as soon as I escaped" said Kimiko resting her head on his chest.

"You should have seen the look on Tsuchikage Onoki's face when I read out the letter, he looked as if he had been slapped and then slapped again,hm" said Deidara as Kimiko giggled.

"I'm sure Mizukage-sensei said something like that girl is a handful" said Kimiko.

"That's pretty accurate, by the way, Mei-san and Hokage has asked you to write to them as soon as possible" said Deidara as Kimiko nodded.

"Well then tell me what happened after you struck me and disappeared, hm" said Deidara.

Kimiko smiled apologetically at him and then related all that had happened to Deidara whose face grew angrier by every word she spoke.

"That damned Bastard Uchiha" cried Deidara banging the desk hard causing a crack.

"Hey stop that, this type of wood is rare, anyways, I escaped fine and was chased by ten jounins, but they proved to be no match for me" said Kimiko smiling cheerfully.

"I swear I really want to place a huge bomb on his head and set it off with pleasure" growled Deidara.

Kimiko laughed and ruffled his hair, "I'm sure you'll get the chance very soon" she said turning the other way.

"_Very, very soon"_ she thought with a smirk.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. As usual best of luck with the quote, and please remember to review. Bye~nee.


	18. Arigatou OneeSan

Hi guys. Sorry to say that none of you got the right answer for the previous quote although you all were very close. The answer was 'Sakura Haruno'. She said it when Sai showed her his famous fake smile and insulted Sasuke. So better luck next time to all those who replied Sai. This chapter's quote is special; it's someone from the movies:

"**Naruto, I will have an heir, will you help me with it?"**

As usual **BOLD** means Ophania and _**BOLD ITALICS**_ means Madara.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTOE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

A council of war was held in Konohagakure to discuss a surprise attack on Sasuke Uchiha.

All the Kages were seated in the secret meeting room underground, it was a very dark room lit only by the large candles in holders all around the room.

No body except the Kages was allowed in here. Their guards however were posted at every entrance with reinforcements, it was considered to be impenetrable, only the Hokage and the council elders had knowledge of this room.

Tsunade had suggested using it so that Sasuke would not be able to land another surprise attack like last time.

"Meetings, meetings, meetings, that's all we're doing. It's time we take some action, serious action" said A slamming his fist down hard on the table.

" I agree, all we've been doing so far is defending and resisting, meanwhile he's sent assassins after us, invaded Konoha, kidnapped Kimiko, tortured her and what not" said Mei.

"We have captured the two that Kimiko had defeated with Naruto's help when Konoha was invaded, their trial will begin in an hours time, we should be present there" said Tsunade.

"How does it feel for your own sister to be on trial Tsukikage-Sama?"Asked Onoki.

"Whether she is my sister or not is immaterial, she is an S-rank criminal and I shall expect her to be treated the same way they all are" replied Kimiko.

"**Talk about cold, nice at putting up an act aren't are you?"**

"_What on earth are you talking about?"_

"**Don't play dumb with me, I can feel your panic and tension, not so immaterial is it?"**

"_Just keep shut will you?"_

"Anyways, surely they will be interrogated Hokage-Sama?"Asked A.

"Indeed they will, I have already got our best interrogator on the job, you can be sure that they'll be talking in the hour that remains" said Tsunade.

"What about the surprise attack we planned?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, when it comes to that we have to be extremely cautious" said A.

"How do we find out where they are, knowing that Tsukikage-Sama has escaped they most likely will flee Earth Country" said Onoki.

"The neighboring land then will be Takigakure (Village Hidden in Waterfalls), Kusagakure (Village Hidden in Grass) and Amegakure" said Kimiko.

"Isn't the main akatsuki base at Amegakure?"Asked Onoki.

"It was but I will remind you that it is now a free country directly under my control" said Mei.

"And with an extremely trustable leader" said Kimiko.

"Very well if you two are so sure then we will rule out Amegakure, but that will leave Kusagakure and Takigakure" said A.

"I for one cannot see how the Uchiha clan could connect with any of those villages" said Tsunade.

"And I am pretty sure that there are no Akatsuki Bases in those villages which still exist" said Kimiko.

"Why don't we interrogate the two captives first then see if they can shed any light upon this matter," Gaara.

"That would be best in this situation, we might get some important leads" said Mei.

"Very well then, for now the meeting is adjourned, we will now hold the trial if you don't mind Hokage-Sama" said A.

They got up and soon were out in the sunshine.

They all went to the Anbu Headquarters. The place where the Third Stage of the Chuunin Exam was held was going to be the Trial Hall.

They seated themselves around the stadium alongside their particular daimyo's and elders. All the elite Jounin from their village were their as well, no chances were taken.

Sensou and Miko were marched in by Genma and Raido.

Immediately chakra repressors were placed around their hands, around their waists and legs. Three special Jounin surrounded them with a barrier Jutsu that would paralyze the first person to touch it.

Everyone seemed to be looking at Kimiko to see her reaction but if they expected to see any dramatics they were sorely disappointed.

She remained as calm and uncaring as ever talking lightly with Deidara and Ichijo beside her and ignoring the glares of hatred from Miko.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Miko Tsukiga, you are hereby charged with the crime of assisting Uchiha Sasuke in his ambition to assassinate the Six Kages, you are charged with the attempt to murder the Tsukikage, you are charged with the attempt to assist in the Invasion of Konoha, do you deny these charges?"

Miko ignored her completely but when her chakra repressor passed a large current of shock through her she gave Kimiko a look of hatred and spoke, "No I don't deny those charges you spat at me"

" Be civil young lady, you have no idea what a dire situation you are in, you are completely at our mercy, your precious Sasuke Uchiha will not come to save you now" said Onoki.

"Geezers like you should pass on already and leave the world at peace" said Miko in a poisonous tone.

"Of all of impudence and check, do you know who I am? I am the greatest Tsuchikage who ever lived, I am Onoki of the Double Scales" cried the Tsuchikage.

"Too bad your life's scale indicates going to hell very soon" retorted Miko.

"Why you…" began Onoki when A stopped him.

"That will do Tsuchikage-Sama," he then proceeded to charge Sensou who agreed to the charges.

" We are now placing our terms in front of you, you will help us defeat Uchiha Sasuke by providing us with whatever information you know of, in return your lives will be spared" said A.

"Will you co-operate with the Six Kages? Or would you prefer us to force it out of you?" asked Mei.

Sensou began shaking, "I'll co-operate" he said.

"The hell I will, I'm not some low down traitor" cried Miko struggling against the chains.

"That's enough from you little pest" cried Onoki throwing a kunai towards Miko.

Just as it would hit Miko's shoulder a portal opened and swallowed it up.

Onoki turned his rage on Kimiko.

"What are you doing Tsukikage-Sama? Does your sisterly love need to kick in at such an inappropriate time?" he yelled.

"There is no question of sisterly love, but I will remind you this is a trial, not an interrogation session where pain or weapons maybe inflicted upon the captive at any point, unless they attempt to escape" said Kimiko coldly.

"I think it would be best for all of us if you could control your temper slightly better Tsuchikage" said Gaara.

" I'll have none of that from you, why the two of you are hardly even a quarter of my age and have zero experience compared to what I have" cried Onoki.

"Is it really necessary to fight amongst ourselves in a trial, we have two people waiting for us" said Kimiko eyeing her sister coldly.

Onoki sobered down and sat down in his seat.

"Now I repeat, will you co-operate with us Tsukiga-San, or do we have to use force" asked Mei.

"I'll never co-operate with you" said Miko looking away.

Mei sighed and looked at Kimiko apologetically

"Very well, return to your cell now, the other one is to go with the head of interrogation for some answers" said A.

Miko and Sensou were marched away in different directions.

* * *

As Miko sat in her cell with her head between her knees she heard footsteps on the stone passage outside.

"Who's there?" she asked as three Konoha guards stood outside her cell grinning.

They pretended to take no notice of her and began chatting amongst themselves.

"Funny how some bitches don't know when to give up don't they Komoru?"Asked the first guard.

"True, bitches like them deserved to be punished right?" replied Komoru.

"Yeah, bad girls must be punished after all" said the third guard giving Miko a sidelong glance.

"If ya ask me the elder one is a bitch as well, but a powerful bitch" said the first one.

"True, did you see the look she gave Tsuchikage-Sama just because he threw a kunai, really scary eh Ryujin?" said the Komoru.

"Totally murder, no doubt about, once an Akatsuki's filthy piece of trash, always an Akatsuki's filthy piece of trash" said Ryujin and all three of them began laughing.

"Grr, shut up you bulldogs, you're in no position to talk about her like that" cried a furious Miko from inside the cave.

The guards stopped talking and faced her smirking.

"What's the matter pumpkin? Can't stand elder sissy being insulted by big bad wolves?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Or is your diaper troubling you, have you peed in your panties yet?" crooned Komuru.

Miko gave a furious scream and reached through the bars of the cell and gave a stinging slap straight in his face.

Komoru fell back in shock.

"Why you little bitch, we'll teach you how to behave" said Ryujin as they unlocked the door and went in.

The three of them pushed back Miko and Ryujin and Komuru held her down while the third one bound her hands and legs.

"Now let's have some fun" said Komoru aiming a kick at Miko.

She gave a cry of pain but didn't scream.

"Not feeling pain yet sweetie?" asked Ryujin putting his boots on Miko's face and pressing hard.

The third one gave her spine another kick.

This went on for another minute when suddenly three large stone hands appeared, slammed and pinned the three of them against the cell wall.

Kimiko appeared from the ground her Tsukigan glowing with anger.

"Having fun were you?' she said as the hands began thorny and spiky.

The three men began to scream and shout in pain.

"Feel pleasure in kicking and hurting someone defenseless do you?" she asked as the hands got tighter.

Miko gave a cough and spat out some blood.

Kimiko turned to her and released the three men.

"If I ever catch you doing anything like that to anyone again, I will kill you in the most painful way possible" said Kimiko in a deadly tone.

The three men got up and ran for their lives.

Kimiko knelt down beside Miko and began healing her wounds.

"What the hell are you here for?" said Miko angrily.

"My being here is inconsequential but you have to agree, it did you more good than bad right? And therefore you have no reason to be angry" said Kimiko.

Miko seemed a little taken aback by this reply but then quickly regained composure.

"No reason to be angry? Sure I do, I've more than a hundred reasons to be angry with you" she retorted.

"Really? Care to enlighten me?" asked Kimiko untying her sister.

"Well for starters all members of the side branches have always hated the main branch, secondly you oppose my master, thirdly you hate me, fourthly you side with those phony kages and their bribed ways, fifthly..."

"Ok, ok that's it, enough" said Kimiko, "Lets discuss these four reasons individually, firstly the branch members have a grudge against the main clan, well Miko-Chan? Which clan? There is nothing left of the Tsukiga's except you and me, don't you think its best to put the past behind us?" asked Kimiko.

"Who said you could call me Miko-Chan?" cried Miko, her voice wavering.

Kimiko ignored her and went on, "Secondly you claim that I oppose your master, well Miko-Chan don't you think anybody would oppose someone who was trying to take your life?" asked Kimiko.

"Take your life? What are you talking about? He just needs your chakra" said Miko genuinely surprised.

"Just as I thought, Uchiha has told you nothing, he needs my Tsukigan Miko, he needs the entire reason why I am alive, and the only way he can obtain it is by killing me," said Kimiko.

Miko looked shocked, "No, you're lying; Sasuke-Sama said that he only needed a large potion of your chakra so he would require you"

"Sasuke was lying to you, believe me Miko, he needs the Tsukigan, and as a wielder of the Tsukigan yourself I ask you, would you be prepared to give it up?" asked Kimiko.

"Why should I believe you?" cried Miko pushing Kimiko away.

Kimiko sighed and took out some papers from her pouch.

"Here, take a look at this" said Kimiko handing the papers over to Miko.

Miko took the papers and began reading them, her eyes grew wider every minute and finally her shoulders sank down in a defeated slump.

" A-a-all this t-time I've been helping him catch you because he said that we would create a new world where everyone could live happily, and he said that in that world I could live with you and prove myself to you" stammered Miko.

"I'm afraid the new world is something fir only for the likes of Madara and Sasuke, their warped ideas will be practiced in this new world, and the world will become some sort of twisted haven" said Kimiko.

"No, it can't be" said Miko dropping the papers like they were on fire.

"I'm afraid it's true Miko, these papers were taken from Sasuke's private room" said Kimiko.

"He deceived me, I'm telling the truth, I tell you he deceived me, I had no idea, I didn't know" said Miko crawling into the corner and pulling her knees to her chin.

Kimiko went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, I believe you, and after you co-operate with the Kage's everyone else will as well, trust me, leave everything to me Miko-Chan" said Kimiko.

"You're not doing this to make me co-operate are you?" asked Miko.

Kimiko shook her head and for a moment the two sisters's merely stared at each other.

" Now you see why an alliance with the Kages is necessary, and as for hating you, that's absurd, do you know how happy I was knowing that I had a surviving relative, yet how sad I was that I might have to kill or harm you" said Kimiko.

Miko moved closer to Kimiko, "I-I didn't know, I'm s-sorry" she stuttered.

"I know you didn't know Miko-Chan, will you co-operate with us? Will you? Then when all this is over we can go back to Tsukigakure with me, you can meet Jyou-san, who knew our great-grandmother, you can see our palace, yes, our palace" said Kimiko grasping her sisters hand.

Miko sniffed, "I will, I'll do whatever you say, I'll co-operate"

Kimiko gave her a last hug, "I have to go now, but in a few moments I'll come back and take you to the room where we'll ask you some questions ok?"She asked.

Miko nodded and as Kimiko turned to go she grabbed her hand.

"Arigatou... Onee-San_ (Thank you, elder sister)_" she said in a low voice.

Tears threatened to burst from Kimiko's eyes as she gave Miko's hand a last squeeze and left the cell.

* * *

Aww, Kimiko's finally patched stuffed up with her sis. To know what happens next stay tuned to the nineteenth chapter of 'The Moonlit Third Eye'. Best of luck with the quote and see you next time. Bye~nee.


	19. The New Student

Hello and welcome back to the nineteenth chapter of The Moonlit Third Eye. No answers have come in yet for the quote so I'm guessing that you guys are finding it a little hard, please be free to guess. I'm giving you some more time for that and not revealing the answer in this chapter, so best of luck. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARCATERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.

* * *

After the entire trial with Sensou and Miko had been completed the six Kages held another meeting at the secret room.

"So if what information we obtained from the two captives is true then Sasuke's base should be somewhere in the land of Grass" said A.

"It is actually the most common place," said Tsunade.

"No ties to anything, Akatsuki, Uchiha clan or Madara" said Mei.

"Most ingeniously thought out" said Gaara.

"We will send a war party from all directions and finish him off for good" said Onoki.

"No, he has his own army, plus the power of Madara, we will be defeated if we don't think this out properly" said Kimiko.

"Firstly we should make sure that he doesn't flee from the Land of Grass" said Mei.

"We will have all entries and exits to the land of grass blocked" said Tsunade.

"But won't that warn him that we're on his trail?" asked Gaara.

Everyone sat in deep thought.

"Well I have an idea but it will be very dangerous" said Kimiko.

"Lets hear it, we'll decide whether its dangerous or not" said A.

" The only way he won't listen to Madara but do as he pleases is when it concerns killing me, so what I propose is that I act as a decoy and lure him away from his army and fight him while our armies can launch a surprise attack upon Sasuke" said Kimiko.

"Impossible, its too dangerous for you, how will you kill him when he has that Eternal Sharaingan?"Asked Tsunade.

"Like we discussed in the previous meetings, with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal" said Kimiko.

"But that will kill you as well" said Mei.

"It may, it may not, but it will finish Sasuke that's for sure" said Kimiko.

"There is another way you can do it" said Onoki.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Why not try to lure out Madara Uchiha from within him, with Madara gone and his army totaled he will no longer pose much threat to us and we can bring him back alive" said Onoki.

"Why Tsuchikage-Sama, I thought you were all for killing him" said A.

"I was, but now I have realized that everything cannot be settled by death" said Onoki.

Everyone looked at him.

"Please tell us what this plan of yours is Onoki-Sama" said Kimiko giving him a kind smile.

"Well it goes like this…"

* * *

Konan, the leader of Amegakure received a letter from Kimiko that morning. It was long and lots of things were explained in it. It read:

_Dear Konan_

_It has been a long time since I've had the pleasure of meeting with you in person. I hope once the war is over we will be able to meet and have some time together. I hope all is well at your end in Amegakure. I have written this letter to inform you of the plan that the Six Kages have formed to take down Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. We have sufficient evidence to prove that he is in Kusagakure which borders with Amegakure. I request that you keep a sharp eye on all strangers and townspeople alike that enter and exit the village. Please do not let anyone suspicious in. Also if you see or find Sasuke then please do not attempt to fight him by yourself. Instead send me a message as fast as you can and we will be there to aid you as soon as possible. Also I wanted to ask you to send me a book I saw in the archives of the base. It was on the fifth shelf from the stained window marked as Extraction and Sealing. If you would be so kind as to send it as fast as you can then we would be very grateful. In the below envelop is the plan and all the information we have accumulated from private experiences, battles, witnesses, captives etc. Please read them so you may know what to look out for. That will be all for now. I hope we can all get through it and lets pray to god all we can. Best of luck and please don't lose faith._

_Best Regards_

_Kimiko Tsukiga (First Tsukikage of Tsukigakure)_

Konan folded up the paper and rushed to the archives. She went to the shelf marked my Kimiko and took out the book she requested.

Sealing it in a parcel she created a paper bird and put the book in its beak and watched as it flew off.

"_I wonder how Kimiko, Mei-San and everyone else is doing. I must protect Amegakure, id better inform the elders immediately"_ thought Konan as she walked out of the archives to the roof.

* * *

Kimiko stood alone within her room in Tsunade's main residence.

"**You do know that this jutsu suggested by the old man may cost you your life Kimiko?"**

"I know and I am willing to take the risk if it means ridding the world of Madara Uchiha once and for all" said Kimiko.

"**But should you fail? Then what will happen? Your sacrifice will be in vain"**

"Then its simple isn't it? I can't allow myself to fail" said Kimiko.

Suddenly she turned swiftly and threw three katanas outside the window.

There was a large yell and the sound of someone falling.

Looking out of the window she saw Uzumaki Naruto lying sprawled on the ground. Beside him stood Kakashi with a don't-look-at-me sort of expression on his face, well whatever part of the face that could be seen.

"**Talk about clumsy; I can't believe this guy defeated the Leader of Akatsuki"**

"What on earth are you doing Naruto?'Yelled Kimiko.

Naruto bounced back to his feet and jumped up to the room and hopped in with a swing. He landed on his feet but immediately slipped and fell face down on the wooden floor.

"**And once again I repeat, I can't even believe this kid can control the kyuubi"**

"Looks can be deceiving, I am a prime example of that, I look so sweet and delicate yet I sting like snake"

"**Don't flatter yourself"**

Just then Naruto got up once more rubbing the back of his head.

"So, to what do I owe this surprising visit in such an ungainly fashion?" asked Kimiko sitting down on the chair.

"I heard about the plan you and the other kages made" said Naruto.

Outwardly Kimiko didn't flinch but inwardly she was very surprised.

"_Is the secret room so easy to breach? I have to talk to Tsunade-Sama about this"_

"I know what you're thinking, I wasn't eavesdropping, I pestered Granny Tsunade into telling me a few things, I think it's an ok plan but I have a request for you" said Naruto becoming serious.

"And what would that be?" asked Kimiko eyeing the eager teenager.

" Actually it's two requests, I know you may not want to grant any of them but I you have to, its extremely important because it will help me get Sasuke back, get what I'm saying?" he asked.

"Kids got some determination"

"I'm very curious as to what these two requests of yours are, would you enlighten me anytime soon?" asked Kimiko.

"Firstly, I want you to train me" said Naruto.

Kimiko was most taken aback, "Train you?" she asked.

"Yes, I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you were stronger than Granny Tsunade too and that you knew all the technique of Pervy Sage" said Naruto.

"Pervy sage? I know no such person" said Kimiko.

"He means Lord Jiraiya" said Kakashi suddenly appearing in the room.

"Oh yes, I see, yes I do know the techniques of the three sannins, but for I believe you've already surpassed Jiraiya-Sama's strength haven't you? I mean to defeat Leader-Sama, it can't be done by anyone less" said Kimiko.

"Yes but I'm still not strong enough to bring Sasuke back" said Naruto.

"I believe that's true, while Sasuke is merged with Madara there aren't many who can equal to him" said Kimiko.

"But your one who can, and that's why please, I ask you to train me, to teach me powerful techniques" said Naruto.

Kimiko stared at him as if evaluating him.

"Very well Naruto, I heard from Tsunade-Sama that you are an accomplished Sage? And that you've trained in Mybokuzan?"Asked Kimiko.

"That's true, I've learned lots from Geezer Sage and Ma-Chan" said Naruto.

"Well ok, but I must warn you, my training will not be easy, also you have to prepared to leave your village for some time as I cannot leave Tsukigakure alone too long" said Kimiko.

"That's fine, if Granny will let me" said Naruto jumping and whooping.

"**I thought he had two requests"**

"Oh yes, and what about the second request?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh right, well, when you plan to fight Sasuke, I will come along with you, I'll help and bring Sasuke back" said Naruto.

"Absolutely not Naruto, there is no possible way you can do that" said Kakashi.

"In your current state I would agree with Kakashi Naruto. However if you are proven capable enough to master some techniques I might teach you, then with the Kage's permit I might allow you to accompany me" said Kimiko.

"All right, I'll learn whatever you teach me, I'll get granny to convince the other kages as well, I'll be able to bring Sasuke back, whopper, "said Naruto.

"**Take about over enthusiastic, are you sure you want someone like him to be your pupil? He might come up with a disrespectful nickname for you as well"**

"I don't mind, he's what you call an ever learner, there's no limit to how hard he can work or how much he can learn"

"**Well it's your decision; don't blame me when he starts calling you triclops or granny or something like that"**

" I'm leaving tonight Naruto, sharp at eleven, so you've got exactly ten hours to pack your stuff, say goodbye to your friends and mentally prepare yourself for what is to come" said Kimiko.

"Hai, Tsukiga-sensei" said Naruto jumping out of the room.

After Kakashi gave her a respectful bow and left she went over what happened in the last few minutes.

"_See, I told you, no disrespectful nickname for me"_

_

* * *

_Tsunade sat facing Kimiko in her office.

Beside Tsunade were Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai.

Beside Kimiko stood Naruto and Deidara, the two blondes glaring at each other.

"Well I'll let him go if you really want to take him up, but the question is how long will you be able to bear him?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm sure I'll manage, thank you Tsunade-Sama, please take care of my sister while she's here" said Kimiko smiling politely.

"Of course, I'll do my best with her. Also when the plans are complete then we'll be sure to inform you" said Tsunade.

"Thank you very much, I'll be most grateful for any information you can give me" said Kimiko.

"Very well then, off you go, oh I almost forgot, this arrived for you from Amegakure" said Tsunade holding up a parceled book.

"_Konan's been pretty fast"_ she thought smiling as she took the book from Tsunade.

"Best of luck Naruto-kun" said Shizune.

"Take care and don't do anything reckless" said Yamato.

"Don't overstrain yourself, you do that a lot" said Kakashi.

"Thought I doubt what you can learn I'll still say my prayers for you" said Sai.

"Goodbye Naruto, take care please" said Sakura.

In the carriage Kimiko sat with her nose buried in the book she had received from Konan.

Meanwhile opposite her sat Naruto and Deidara as far away to each other as possible.

Naruto stared at the mouths on Deidara's hands.

"Got a problem foxy boy, hm?"He asked.

"Hell yeah I have, why do I have to be in the same carriage as you" said Naruto.

"Well if you weren't such a dumb wit you'd have noticed that I'm Kimiko's head bodyguard, hm" said Deidara.

"Bah! You couldn't protect a mouse from a cat" sneered Naruto.

"What was that? You wanna fight me, hm?"Growled Deidara pushing up his sleeves.

"**Gosh the two of them are so irritating, why don't you shut them up?"**

"I'm reading, be quiet" thought Kimiko.

"**I like that, what about those two?"**

"Just be quiet please"

"I'll show you" said Naruto standing up and then hitting his head hard on the low roof of the carriage.

Deidara doubled over laughing and Naruto fell on him pummeling him.

"You brat, I can't think why Kimiko took you as a student, you'll cause more and more problems for her, hm" yelled Deidara hitting Naruto's face.

"Too bad she doesn't think the same way as you, of course I doubt anybody except a frog would think the same way as you" yelled Naruto pummeling Deidara's stomach.

Kimiko sighed and shut her book with a bang.

"While I'm sure you two are very energetic it would give me no greater pleasure than to have the way of you shut the hell up" cried Kimiko.

Deidara and Naruto stared at her in surprise and quickly crawled back to their own seats and began glaring once again at each other.

Kimiko rest her head on the window and rubbed her temples, _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

_

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers and readers and I hope you continue reviewing and reading. Bye~nee and see you again. Please do try to answer the quote, I'll give you a hint, its someone from the movies and it's a female.


	20. Uzumaki Naruto under Kimiko Tsukiga

Hi guys, its me again. I'm glad to say that the story has completed twenty chapters and is going to be over in a few more chapters. I've still had no reply for the quote so I'm telling you the answer. It was 'Shion' the priestess of Naruto Shippuden's first movie; it was the last line she spoke in the movie. Anyways this quote is from the anime again. Please try to guess at least.

"**I spared your life on a whim, but this time my whim is telling me to finish what I started"**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.

* * *

Bang, bang, bang, bang.

The noise of hammering on Kimiko's door would not stop.

Groaning she got up from bed and looked at the alarm. It read 4:30 AM.

"**Damn it, who the hell is hammering at the door so early?"**

When the door opened an energetic Naruto bounded into the room grinning a huge grin all over his face.

"Hey when are we going to start training? I can't wait" he yelled.

"Have you seen the time Naruto? Its 4: 30" said Kimiko.

Naruto noticed her tousled up appearance and sleepy eyes.

"Don't tell me you were sleeping?" he asked.

"Of course I was sleeping, what else do people do at 4: 30 in the morning?" yelled Kimiko.

"Train of course, in Myobokuzan we used to get up at 4 and train" said Naruto.

"Fine whatever, you've ruined my sleep anyways, get out, let me get dressed" said Kimiko rubbing her eyes.

"**Drat that pest, wait till I get my hands on him, I'll rip his legs off, how dare he disturb my sleep"**

After fifteen minutes Kimiko and Naruto stood facing each other off in the large training ground.

"I suppose you're very enthusiastic about this training?"Asked Kimiko.

"Of course, think of all the new jutsu's I'm going to learn" said Naruto.

"Firstly I would like to warn you, my training is very hard, you might find yourself overexerting yourself to the point of death, so I ask you, if you have any qualms, special ailment, weaknesses of unusual kinds, or anything like that, then please speak now or else I won't be responsible for any damage that happens to you" said Kimiko.

" Yeah, yeah I've heard that before, Kakashi-Sensei, Pervy-Sage, Geezer-Sage, Yamato Sensei, they all say the same thing before training me, I've no special ailment or weakness except that I'm a little weak with genjutsu" said Naruto.

"Then we will have to work on that, I heard from Fukasaku-Sama that you are accomplished in the rasengan technique?" asked Kimiko.

"Yup, it was taught to me first by Pervy Sage then Kakashi sensei showed me how to blend it with my wind chakra to form a rasenshuriken or the Rasenrengan Barrage" said Naruto.

"Then you have the wind natured affinity? Very well then it will be weak to fire based affinity which happens to be where Sasuke Uchiha excels in" said Kimiko.

" I told Kakashi-sensei this and I'm telling it to you to, he's fire, I'm wind, fire needs the wind to stay alive, fire needs the wind to become stronger, and so Sasuke needs me and all his friends" said Naruto.

Kimiko looked at him for a minute and then smiled.

"Very well, your positive attitude is good, let's hope you last long enough" said Kimiko.

"I'll last out long enough, believe it" said Naruto determinedly.

"I will take some individual tests of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and your Senjutsu and then we will have a spar all right?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, fine, sure, whatever, let's get on with it" said Naruto.

"So then Naruto, first I would like to test you ninjutsu" said Kimiko, "Earth Release: Mud Wall"

A huge wall of mud formed in the middle of the room.

"Your first task will involve breaking through that mud wall, you must not use any summoning jutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, senjutsu or any kind of bloodline you have, all you can use is Ninjutsu" said Kimiko.

"Ha! That's easy" said Naruto creating a clone and forming a rasengan.

He slammed it forwards towards the wall and it first cracked a little and then fell into pieces.

"Wonderful, your rasengan even surpasses that of the Toad Sage" said Kimiko eyeing the broken rubble.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto jumping.

"But what other ninjutsu can you use except the Rasengan and the clone technique, hm?" came a voice.

Naruto turned to see Deidara standing leaning on the pillar behind him.

"Hey why the hell are you here?" asked Naruto.

"I'm merely a spectator, your yelling woke me up too early, hm" said Deidara.

"So go away" yelled Naruto.

"You didn't answer my question, what other ninjutsu can you use excepting the shadow clone and Rasengan?"Asked Deidara.

Naruto turned to him, "Do you really wanna know?" he asked.

" I would be delighted, hm" said Deidara.

Naruto gave him an evil smirk and moved closer to him.

He did a few hand signs and disappeared in a large burst of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Kimiko turned to see a naked girl with long blonde hair and whisker marks on her checks standing leaning on Deidara's chest with her lips puckered up.

"Gaak, what the hell is this, hm?"He yelled trying shake her off.

Once again smoke filled the place and Naruto stood grinning at the cowering Deidara.

"How'd you like that? I have an improvised version of course but for now that will do right?" he asked.

"Don't ever do that again or I'll blow you up into tiny pieces, hm" said Deidara.

"Oh you didn't like it? How about…"

"That will do Naruto, Deidara if you're here to watch kindly do so without interrupting, Naruto concentrate more" said Kimiko.

"Yeah, fine, sorry, hm" said Deidara moving to the empty spot.

"Now Naruto, do you know any other elemental based attacks?"asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, I can do a Fire based combination Jutsu with Chief Toad and I can do a few water based Jutsu's as well" said Naruto.

"_Hmm, Wind, Water, Fire, no I don't think it will be possible to train him in elemental techniques, it would be better to focus on his stronger Jutsu's namely the Rasengan and the Sage Techniques"_ thought Kimiko.

"Ok Naruto, now I would like to test your Taijutsu" said Kimiko.

Saying so Kimiko did some hand signs and said, "Earth Release: Great Dome of Distress"

A stone dome sort of thing formed around Naruto and covered him.

" You second task includes breaking out of the dome using only and only Taijutsu, you cannot use the summoning technique because it falls in the category of Ninjutsu, also you cannot use the Nine-Tails Chakra or the Sage Mode" said Kimiko.

"Ha! Easy Peasy" said Naruto summoning chakra to his feet.

He then jumped a little then swung around to land a large kick on the wall.

It didn't even crack one bit.

"What the hell? It was supposed to be in smithereens now that technique worked when Sakura-chan did it on Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto staring in surprise.

" This dome is made of rock, has properties of steel and other minerals including tin, aluminum and zinc, it isn't possible to break out of it using raw force" said Kimiko.

"_Damn it, how am I supposed to get out then?"_ thought Naruto, _" I have to do it somehow, I have to break out, this is nothing compared to what I will be facing later on, and if I can't break out of just this then what will be the use?"_

Then suddenly when he thought of Sasuke an image came to him. He, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji and Neji, trapped in an earth dome.

"_That's it, even it it's a very powerful dome it's got to be made of chakra, and then it has to have a weak point"_ thought Naruto sitting down and beginning to meditate.

"_Hmm, she's good; she's distributed her chakra evenly through the front part but hasn't distributed it well in the back part, so that's my attack spot,"_ thought Naruto getting up again.

He went over to the other side of the dome and placed his palm on the cool wall. He then began pumping his chakra into his hand and began pushing slowly.

Within five minutes a small crack formed and then Naruto withdrew his palm and made a fist and punched the wall hard causing it to crack and break.

"Hmm, a commendable performance, but I'm afraid you broke some of the rules" said Kimiko.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"You used the Nine-Tails Chakra to punch the wall just now didn't you?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah maybe a little" said Naruto looking straight at her.

"I'm glad you had the common sense to do that, it was impossible to break out of theat dome with just Taikutsu, in battle using the Nine-Tails chakra would have proved to be more efficient in breaking out of there than repeatedly using only Taijutsu" said Kimiko.

"But then why did you set the rule that I can't use the Nine-Tails chakra?" asked Naruto.

" You see Naruto, with these tests I'm not only testing you physically, but mentally as well, I'm seeing whether you have to common sense to do exactly what you would do in a real battle, and so far its going good for you" said Kimiko.

"Ok now what do I have to do?" asked Naruto.

"Now I will test you in Genjutsu, I know this is your weak spot so I'll go easy on you" said Kimiko.

"There's no need to go easy, weak or not I'm going to pass" said Naruto.

"Well then brace yourself," said Kimiko.

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch just incase, as Kimiko chanted, "Tsukigan"

The world around Naruto faded and it turned into a black abyss.

" Your third task Naruto" came a voice from seemingly everywhere, " Is to break out of this Genjutsu, you may use Senjutsu and I think you'll agree that Ninjutsu or Taijutsu will not help you in the least, best of luck,"

Naruto brought his hands together and said, "Kai"

Immediately the darkness faded and he returned to the battlefield.

"Well done Naruto" said Kimiko walking towards him.

She walked up to him and patted his shoulders but Naruto grabbed her arm and pushed her back.

Naruto's eyes immediately turned into Sage Mode and soon Kimiko found herself being repelled.

"What no earth are you doing Naruto? Your third task is over" she complained.

Naruto didn't speak but merely brought his hands together and repeated, "Sage Mode Kai"

The world around him sort of broke into pieces to reveal the dark abyss which then broke itself to revert back to normal.

He stood up grinning seeing the face of his shocked proctor.

"The entire thing was a genjutsu wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, but how did you break out of it? Even experienced chuunins have problems getting out of that Jutsu" said Kimiko utterly flabbergasted.

"True but I do have some experience with repelling genjutsu and also no offense but I've seen stronger genjutsu" said Naruto.

"**Why that brat, I'll rip him to pieces"**

"Of course you've seen stronger Genjutsu, that was my weakest one that to even weaker because of my Shinsei no Tsukigan" snapped Kimiko.

"Yeah, so what next?" asked Naruto.

"I need to assess you on your results so far, go take a break for fifteen minutes" said Kimiko turning away and stalking off.

"Hey wait, "shouted Naruto but his teacher had disappeared.

"Too late, you offended her, hm" said Deidara coming up.

"What'd I say? I only said I've seen stronger Genjutsu" said Naruto.

"Yeah well in other words that's translated to your genjutsu is weak, hm" said Deidara.

"But I didn't say that" protested Naruto.

" I know but Kimiko always takes a negative comment the worst way possible, she's an amazing person and has great traits but her one failing is that she's a little proud when it comes to her skills, she can't bear to be weak or be told she's weak, hm" said Deidara.

" You sure know her well, what are you her boyfriend?"asked Naruto sitting down on a wooden bench.

Deidara blushed and said, " No, but she's a very special person to me, hm"

" So basically you like her right?"asked Naruto.

" Hey will you just quit it, hm?'asked Deidara.

' He, he, I seem to have struck a nerve eh?"asked Naruto grinning cheerfully.

" Why the hell are you so happy all the time, hm?"asked Deidara.

Naruto's smile vanished and he looked down.

" When I was young everyone shunned me because of the Kyuubi, because they thought me to be the evil force which destroyed their village, to mask my loneliness I put up a brave and cheerful face and was always happy, and thanks to that I'm here now" said Naruto.

"I know what you mean, but I couldn't be as happy as you, that's why I became a terrorist bomber before joining akatsuki, it was there I met Kimiko and found my happiness, hm" said Deidara.

For a moment the two blondes basked in their memories but were interrupted when Kimiko bounded back into the hall with her face fresher than before.

"Sorry about that outburst I seem to be a little grumpy today" she said laughing nervously.

"S'ok, so what are we going to do now?" asked Naruto.

"Normally I would test your senjutsu but I have a gut feeling that it would be a waste of time so that's why we're going to have a friendly spar right now" said Kimiko.

"All right" said Naruto preparing himself.

"You may use any amount or type of chakra, either of us can't get up or is unconscious then the other wins ok?" said Kimiko.

"Okay" replied Naruto.

"Very well then, we begin… now" said Kimiko.

Naruto rushed towards her with two shadow clones.

"Rasengan" he said hurling it forwards.

"Moon Release: Deadly Reflection Jutsu" said Kimiko not moving from her spot.

Two portals opened up before Kimiko and swallowed up the Rasengan, in a trice the portal glowed silver and two rasengans came hurling out of them and hit Naruto.

Naruto was thrown back by the force of the hit but then burst into smoke.

_"Hmm, Shadow clone"_ thought Kimiko when Naruto appeared behind her with another rasengan.

As he hit her Kimiko flickered and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

On cue three clones appeared around Naruto and caught his legs and hands.

Before Naruto could shake them off the real Kimiko appeared before him and he was caught in her genjutsu.

"You must learn to recognize a genjutsu fast enough Naruto, also you mustn't form your Rasengan so frequently, it will use up 20% more chakra than required" said Kimiko.

After fifteen minutes the genjutsu Naruto managed to use the Kyuubi chakra and dispel the genjutsu.

"_My mind feels numb, my body won't respond. What is this?"_ he thought to himself.

"This particular genjutsu of mine takes a lot to dispel it and when it is dispelled it causes the victim to be paralyzed for a minute when I can strike their main paralyzing points which I did with you" stated Kimiko.

"This match is over, no matter how strong you are, the vital vein I struck controls your body, it won't move" said Kimiko.

"It is easy to avoid this situation, if you had pre-knowledge this was going to happen then you would have worked up a necessary strategy to avoid it, so that is the first lesson you learn from me Naruto, knowledge of Jutsu, I would like you to go to the library when you feel like it and read whatever book you like from there, I know reading isn't one of your strong point's but you have to balance brains and brawn together" said Kimiko.

Naruto nodded whatever best he could and then was helped up by Deidara.

"Take him to his room now Deidara, I would like you to meet me in twenty minutes, you've done well Naruto, take a break now ok?" said Kimiko kindly.

As she watched Deidara help Naruto out she felt as if he had a lot to learn.

"**He's got loads of potential, but has only used about 70% of it" **

"_True, it will be up to me to make him use his full potential; I hope that day can come soon for I'll need the help of everyone when battling Sasuke and Madara" _

_

* * *

_Well guys that's it for this chapter. Thanks for your reviews and comments I appreciate them a lot. Once this story is over do check out my newest story which will be coming out the day I finish this one. It will also feature an OC as the main character but this time paired with Sasori. So do let me know how you feel and best of luck on the quote. Bye~nee.


	21. Negotiations with The Nine Tailed Fox

Hi guys welcome back to the twenty first chapter of 'The Moonlit Third Eye'. I'm sorry but from now on I'll be updating a little slow cause exams are at full swing so please bear with me. Thanks for your cooperation.

I'm happy to say that quite some people have replied correctly to the quote. Here they are-:

Deidarakiller

Xxyangxx2006

Miyakomono

FireEmblemFan15

Please give the four of them a huge round of applause people, Thanks guys and keep answering. Now for this chapter's quote, here it is:

"**Hate only gives birth to more hate"**

Best of luck and as usual **BOLD** means Ophania, _**BOLD ITALICS**_ means Madara

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

Naruto panted and coughed and hacked as Kimiko surrounded him from all directions.

"Is that it? All you've got?" asked Kimiko as red chakra began to envelop Naruto.

Suddenly he appeared behind Kimiko and grabbed her while another Naruto ran towards her and hit her with a Great Ball Rasengan.

"Yahoo, I did it "said Naruto whooping.

"Ahem, I wouldn't be so sure" said Kimiko appearing from beneath the ground.

"What the heck? How could you be there after I hit you with rasengan" said Naruto.

He then realized the Kimiko he had been holding was a clone.

"It seems that if you use your kyuubi power it increases your strength but decreases your sensory abilities and makes your chakra sensor dumb" said Kimiko.

"Hey cut him some slack, it's not easy controlling a tailed beast, hm" said Deidara.

"I am aware of that; it's just if we can find a way of getting over it then Naruto could become very strong indeed, if I could only …" her eyes shot open.

"Tell me have you ever thought about combining your Sage Mode with your kyuubi chakra?" asked Kimiko.

"Not possible, every time I try to mould in natural energy with the kyuubi chakra the kyuubi rejects it" said Naruto.

For a moment Kimiko regarded him with curiosity and then spoke, "Take off your jacket"

"My jacket? Why?" asked Naruto looking surprised.

"I said take it off" repeated Kimiko in a voice that meant business.

"Fine whatever" said Naruto glancing at Deidara who shook his head signifying that he had no knowledge of this matter.

Naruto unzipped his jacket and took it off but he barely had time to hand it to Deidara when Kimiko spoke again, "Take off your shirt as well, and if your wearing something underneath that take that off as well"

"What? Why? Come oh tell me, you've got some reason for making me strip like this right?" asked Naruto.

"Just do as I say, trust me" said Kimiko with added honey and syrup on her voice.

"But…" began Naruto.

"WILL YOU QUIT TALKING AND TAKE OFF THAT DAMNED SHIRT" yelled Kimiko.

Hurriedly Naruto took off his black shirt which left him bare-chested.

Kimiko went down on her knees and neared his stomach.

Now even Deidara began to look nervous.

"Umm, hey Kimiko, what exactly are you trying to do, hm?"He asked.

Kimiko was by that time closely observing the Nine Tails Seal.

Naruto and Deidara both gave a sigh of relief and exchanged looks.

"Oh you're observing the seal, we thought…"

"Please don't entertain me on what perverted thoughts you were having, they really don't interest me" said Kimiko.

"What the heck? You suddenly tell a guy to strip and you expect that he does so innocently and honestly? That's asking for too much" said Naruto.

Suddenly the area around him faded.

Deidara faded away, only Kimiko and Naruto were left standing inside a large red room with a huge gate which was sealed.

"So this is the abode of the Kyuubi, interesting" said Kimiko observing the boiling bubbles the long gate with the seal on it.

Just then two eyes appeared at the end of it.

"Who have you brought inside us this time Naruto?"Asked the fox coldly.

"Shut up, I didn't bring her in" yelled Naruto.

" Such powerful chakra, you have the whiff of a person whom I do not know, also known as the Sage of the Six Paths, also you have the knowledge about the foul Madara Uchiha" said the kyuubi.

"Much as I despise you for your actions it seems you and I share something, dislike or hatred for Madara Uchiha" said Kimiko.

"**Well, well, well"** echoed a loud female voice in the red room.

A woman in a beautiful kimono and a red obi with her long hair tied in a beautiful way stood before Kimiko.

"Ophania, it has been a long time since I last saw you" said the Kyuubi.

"**And unfortunately here I am dragged into your filthy presence once again"** said Ophania.

"Watch what you say woman, this is my abode" growled the Kyuubi.

"**But fortunately you are powerless unless your jinchurki should permit other wise"** said the woman coldly.

The fox hurled itself against the cage and its eyes glowed red.

"How dare you two invade my host, Naruto this isn't done, you must allow me to help you get rid of these nuisances, you have to, I order you to," cried the fox.

"Shut up you stupid fox, I'm the one who gives orders here, you get no say" retorted Naruto.

"Why you ungrateful little devil, if I ever reach my height someday I'll make sure you die in the most painful way possible" screamed the fox.

"**If your little fit is over then may I proceed with why I am here"** spoke Ophania.

"Get out of my host's mind and never return or it will prove fatal for you" yelled the fox.

"**My host wishes for you to allow Naruto the use of Sage Mode with your own chakra"**

"Never, I'm never going to let that filthy thing mix with me" said Kyuubi.

"**Then I'm very afraid that I'll have to kill your host"** said Ophania.

"Hey that wasn't discussed" yelled Naruto grabbing his kunai.

"Kill my host? Why? You know doing that will kill me as well" cried the Kyuubi.

"**Sasuke and Madara Uchiha are after you, if they catch Naruto at his present level then it will prove fatal for you as well as us, so there are merely two options, kill Naruto ourselves or help him to get stronger, help him to defend himself better" **said Ophania in a matter-of-fact voice.

The fox remained quiet and then spoke venomously, "Very well if you put it that way, I will allow natural energy to mix with my chakra"

Then the scene around Naruto faded once more and they were standing in the training room.

"Hey what the heck happened to you two? You both just went glassy eyed and collapsed, hm" said Deidara.

"Oh nothing to worry about, we were merely making negotiations with the kyuubi, he has finally consented to allow natural energy to mix with his own chakra.

"That's awesome, how did you ever manage to convince it, hm?"Asked Deidara.

"She threatened to kill me that's how" yelled Naruto.

At Deidara's surprised look she laughed nervously, "Oh come now Naruto, I didn't mean that, I only said it to convince the Kyuubi"

"Yeah well that woman thing from inside you sounded very serious" said Naruto putting back his shirt and sliding his jacket over it.

" **I was serious you little brat, and if you continue with all the yelling you do I will be even more serious, oh how I'd like to chop you're skin and then cook it and then offer it to the poor hungry fishes"**

"Now, now, cool down Ophania, I think it's finally time Naruto and I have another friendly spar shall we?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh yeah, finally something worth doing" said Naruto nodding energetically.

Kimiko charged towards Naruto but he ignored her and jumped aside, just in time because another Kimiko fell from the sky and punched the area which cracked immediately.

"Good, you're sensing me nicely" said Kimiko throwing a lot of kunai's at Naruto.

They hit him as he burst into smoke.

Three Narutos surrounded her from three directions each with a rasengan.

Kimiko caught two with her hand and swung them around and threw away all three towards her left.

But all three of them burst into smoke, and then from behind her Naruto gave her a kick which sent her flying towards the air.

Then another Naruto kicked from behind.

"Uzumaki Combo" yelled Naruto jumping on top and brought his leg down upon Kimiko.

She fell and there was a great crash and debris rose up.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome" said Naruto.

Just then an earth dragon emerged from beneath him and threw him up.

Kimiko stood up, all her wounds healing.

"Water Release: Piercing Water Sphere Jutsu" she cried as a sharp spear of rotating water flew towards the air borne Naruto.

The spear hit Naruto and it burst into some, then from behind the clone came the real Naruto ready with a Rasengan.

"Water Release: Giant Water Orb Jutsu" cried Kimiko as both the blue orbs met with a clash.

There was a great explosion which threw both the battlers away a distance.

Kimiko got up immediately and charged towards Naruto.

"Painful Sky Leg Destruction" cried Kimiko as she jumped up and brought her leg down hard on Naruto but he dodged towards the right.

The place where she hit not only cracked but a semi deep pit also formed.

"Earth Release: Antlion Technique" cried Kimiko as the ground around her began to be sucked into the pit.

Naruto who was standing on the ground also began to be pulled in.

"Hey, what the heck?"He cried as he toppled over the edge of the pit. It soon filled debris but before Naruto could suffocate Kimiko stopped the technique.

"Wow that was an impressive technique, hm" said Deidara.

"Impressive my foot, what the heck is thing?" yelled Naruto.

" It's the Great Antlion Technique, one of the strongest techniques of Earth based jutsu's, it causes the ground and everything on and around it to be sucked in towards the middle of a pit, much a lot like how the antlion catches it's prey. After being dragged to the center, the person or persons the jutsu is used on will then be sucked underground. There that person, depending on how deep the user of the jutsu makes them sink, will be trapped and suffocated. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the jutsu, of course it's a very difficult jutsu to avoid but the best thing you could have done is used a summoning jutsu or somehow attacked the user, these concepts must be clear in your mind until we train on further, today I would like you to read all books from section g to section I all right? See you two I have to go and check the trades list with Iwagakure, don't be late for dinner" said Kimiko walking off.

Naruto and Deidara stared glassy eyed at this long speech which was made without taking a single breath.

"Wow she sure can speak a lot in very less time" said Naruto.

"Yeah, even I couldn't speak so fast without taking a single breath of air in, hm" said Deidara.

Then suddenly the two of them began laughing and rolling on the floor.

* * *

"Are you sure about this information?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes Sir, we're absolutely sure that the Kyuubi jinchuriki is in Tsukigakure under the protection of the Tsukikage" said one of the sound ninja.

"Very well get going and keep the squads ready" ordered Sasuke.

The man bowed and left in a flash of black.

"_Wonderful, I'll get two birds with one stone, Kimiko Tsukiga and Naruto Uzumaki in one swoop"_ thought Sasuke.

"_**Don't be a fool, do you think she will just let you take away Kyuubi from under her nose, knowing her she will put up an extremely good fight, and I think she may be training the jinchurki to defend himself better, so you had better watch out before underestimating your opponents" **_

"I know better than to underestimate my opponents, you don't have to preach that over and over again, I know how well training goes with Naruto and I will set my standards to that level, the only thing to worry about is Tsukiga, she will be the greatest thorn in our paths, not to mention the other five kages" replied Sasuke.

" _**The five kages will be easy to deal with, like you said the only problem will be Tsukiga, we should get ready for the greatest battle of our lives because if Tsukiga is defeated then we will have practically nothing in our way to obtain the Nine Tailed Kyuubi and the Eight Tailed Hachibi"**_

Sasuke gripped his kusanagi hard and his eyes tingled a little.

"_With the power of the nine beasts the Moon's Eye Plan can be commenced and I will destroy the entire Fire Country with one hit"_ thought Sasuke.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long but I've had three new stories on my mind and wanted to figure out their plots first, they'll all be published when I'm done with this one. I felt that I've written enough about Naruto and have to move onto other anime's as well so I chose Shakugan no Shana and Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo). Anyways thanks for reading and please review if you feel like it.


	22. Thoughts Before the Battle

Hey guys. The end of this story is rapidly approaching now, and I want to take this chance to tell you that it was wonderful writing this story and its prequel, my first two stories, and I hope you guys liked it as well. Only one correct answer has come for the quote. The answer was Orochimaru. Please clap for our winner:

FireEmblemFan15. Congratulations to you for guessing for knowing the right answer.

This is the last quote I give, and it's the easiest one yet-:

"**I never give up, I always fulfill my promises, I see it through to the very end, because that's my nindo, my ninja way"**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.

* * *

The six Kages watched in nervous anticipation as Naruto, Killer Bee, Yamato, Darui, Kakashi, C, Shikaku, Ichijo and Kankuro and two sensory ninja's set off together.

"Do you really think this plan laying bait and letting Sasuke Uchiha find them is good, should this plan fail it will be over" said Onoki.

"It has a fifty-fifty chance of succeeding" replied Kimiko.

"Fifty-fifty? Do you know what you're saying young lady? Are you that stupid? Can you not think?" yelled Onoki.

"Shut up you old man, we don't need to hear any of your comments" said Miko rudely.

After her trial had been completed Miko had co-operated a little reluctantly with all the kages and had finally been labeled free under the eye of the Tsukikage.

The same could not be said for Sensou as he tried to break out of jail and was killed in the battle that ensued.

Now that she was free, Miko had made it her sole duty to obey her sister's every command and also to be as rude to Onoki as possible.

While her stay she had struck up a friendship with Kankuro both of them being puppet users.

"What did you say? Do you even have a quarter of my experience girl? Do you know who I am? I am Onoki of the double scales, I am the great Third Tsuchikage, and what's more, I am the strongest person here today" declared Onoki as Mei sniggered and a small smile played on Tsunade's lips.

"Liar, my sister is the strongest person here, she could probably beat you with her eyes blindfolded and her hands tied behind her back" yelled Miko.

"Oh then how did you dare to attack her earlier?" asked Onoki.

"I have no problem admitting that I was foolish, and unlike you I know my faults" said Miko.

She swiftly dodged a kunai thrown at her by the Tsuchikage in a fit of rage.

"Miko, don't be rude to Onoki-Sama" scolded Kimiko teasingly.

Miko winked at her and trotted off to check her new puppets.

Suddenly one of the names on the seal that was placed in front of Kimiko disappeared.

"Kakashi set of his seal that must mean that Sasuke is close by" said Tsunade getting up.

"So shall we move now?" asked Mei.

Everyone looked towards the Raikage who seemed to radiate an urge to fight.

"If indeed Sasuke is close then we must move out right now, that's my brother over there" he said.

"Very well, I'll notify the troops" said Kimiko running off.

* * *

"_**I'm telling you this isn't right, why would they send there most valuable people away somewhere with so little protection?"**_ questioned Madara as Sasuke ran towards the earth country with several troops of men behind him.

From the people I think they are the protection is quite ok, they don't expect us to have this many men firstly for they think that the Sound have abandoned me, secondly they expect me to be stupid enough to come alone and thirdly they are idiots" replied Sasuke.

"_**Do you know what you're saying? Goodness you're acting like some three year old child who has been refused a candy bar, come to your senses Sasuke, wake up"**_ yelled Madara.

"I am very much in my senses now if you would kindly shut up and let me concentrate" said Sasuke coldly and Madara subsided.

"_If I attack them head on then it might not prove to be such an easy experience, stealth won't work to well because there are sensory ninja's present with them"_ thought Sasuke.

"_**I would suggest that you try a decoy, send a few of your men to make some commotion and set of some exploding tags and smoke bombs and in the confusion you can attack them, remember even with my power you'll only have the power to control one of the tailed beasts so you'd better make sure that the other one is either unconscious or unable to attack, and you know that they can't be killed"**_ said Madara.

" That might work, considering Naruto's defeat of Pain and the news that he has been training under Tsukiga must mean that he is the stronger of the two so I shall have to knock him out or render him unable to move" said Sasuke as one of his men ahead of him stopped.

"Sasuke-Sama, we've almost arrived within the range of the sensory ninja's awaiting your orders." Said the man quietly.

" Send forward two groups of our offense teams to ambush them first, they will act as decoys and distract them, in the confusion your jobs will be to make sure that the area is completely barricaded, keep the army hidden for now, also make sure that neither of the jinchuriki should escape or die" ordered Sasuke.

The man bowed and left to repeat the orders to the other Shinobi.

"_**I still think that there's something fishy going on here, Sasuke we should reformulate our plan, I think the best thing for you to do is to concentrate on Tsukiga" **_

"Hmm, that's applicable as well, but Tsukiga's back at Tsukigakure, how do you reckon we arrive there?" asked Sasuke.

"_**It doesn't matter where she is, we will find her alone and kill her, even with Ophania's power she will find it extremely difficult to keep up with both of us together" **_

"OK then, because the Tsukigan is as important as the jinchuriki" said Sasuke getting up to speak to his army.

When he arrived he found that two of his troops had already gone on to distract.

He revealed his plans and said that there were to be five men posted as backup around him should he need them.

So with that he was about to settle off when a large bird soared into the sky some distance away and burst with a puff of smoke.

"That's the signal, shall we attack Sasuke-Sama?"Asked his general.

"Yes but remember what I told you, you five come with me" he said pointing to five of his strongest assassins.

With that all of them departed in different ways.

* * *

The kages had wasted no time in arriving next to Naruto and Killer Bee.

The Six kage's had made the following plan, Kimiko, Naruto, Deidara and Tsunade would take the north battlements.

"You do know that will lure Sasuke Uchiha even more" said A.

"As it's meant to Raikage-Sama" replied Kimiko coolly.

The Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage would surround the army from the east, west and south whereas the Tsuchikage and his men would attack from below the earth.

"That will have them completely surrounded" said Mei as they formulated the end of their plans.

"Protection must be placed around the jinchuriki" said Onoki.

"I'm enough protection, I'd like to see anyone trying to beat me and my brother together" said A.

"Very well, that's what we'll do" replied Tsunade hastily.

"We also have to make sure that there are good healers at bay so that we don't have to lose to many of our men" said Gaara.

" Yes, my assistant Sakura is in charge of all the healers, and she is a difficult fighting machine as well, I doubt the healers would come to any harm when with her" replied Tsunade.

"Ok so if all that is settled shall we go in to attack?" asked Kimiko.

"Would you mind answering why I can't fight with you Onee-Chan?"Asked Miko.

"No, you stay here Miko, I don't want to lose you as soon as I'm getting to know you" said Kimiko.

"But I can't just sit here not knowing what's happening" complained Miko.

"If it's all right Kimiko then why doesn't Miko assist Sakura? I'm sure she'll be glad of any extra protection?" asked Tsunade.

Kimiko considered this for a moment and then smiled, "Ok but listen to everything she says and no rushing onto the battlefield, am I clear?" asked Kimiko sternly.

"Yes you are, I'll be good Onee-Chan, please be careful out there won't you?" asked Miko hugging her sister goodbye and running to get her puppets.

"Very well then everyone, best of luck, let's all get through this alive all right?" asked A.

Everyone cheered and then Kimiko, Deidara, Naruto and Tsunade proceeded to leave for their battlement.

* * *

The sky was overcast with dark, grim clouds as the Fourth Shinobi World War proceeded to commence.

With dark hatred Sasuke and his five guards jumped from tree to tree arriving near a temple at the Northern end.

The rest of his massive army consisting of missing ninja's from almost every village in the Shinobi world, from the old Otogakure troops, from the various Akatsuki subordinates and allies, from his own recruitment. This massive army rushed towards the area where at the moment two jinchuriki's where gathered.

Everybody knew that if both of them became the Nine Tailed Fox and the eight tailed Ox then there would be no hope at all for them to survive so they intended to stop that at all costs.

Kimiko, Deidara, Naruto and Tsunade went towards the north battlement with many emotions, fear, anxiety, excitement, eagerness, determination within their mind and within their souls. Tsunade seeing the grim looks and serious composition of all the young people around her smiled to herself and wondered what Jiraiya would have done in such a situation.

"_I know this might sound silly Jiraiya but please help all of us through it, please"_ thought Tsunade thinking about the white haired man she had fallen in love with only recently before his death.

A, C, Darui and several other men stood guard around Killer Bee at the west battlement ready to give up their lives, fight till the very end for one whom they had once despised for being a jinchuriki.

"_I'll protect Bee from everyone here, I will fulfill the promise I made to him about never letting anyone harm him, I'm going to make it through with him and all the others"_ thought A

Mei, Chojuro, Ao and their men went towards the east battlement. Mei's heart had no thought for anything other than her ex-pupil. When Chojuro and Ao pressed two reassuring arms on each of her shoulders she gave them both a grateful smile and proceeded forwards.

"_Kimiko, you have succeeded all of us, I believe in you, your no longer that little girl who cried because her knee was scraped, be careful, trust in yourself, and in your friends as well"_ thought Mei to herself hoping that her thoughts would reach Kimiko.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and his Suna Shinobi went towards the south ready to kill anyone who got in their way. Gaara although knew that there was nothing he could say to Sasuke, he could have faith in the powers of Naruto that let him change a person completely.

"_Naruto, you saved me, I'm sorry I couldn't help you to save Sasuke, I believe in you, Naruto"_ he thought closing his eyes as his sand carried him.

Onoki, Karatsuchi, Akatsuchi dug deep holes underground ready to prove their powers to all who doubted them. Akatsuchi and Karatsuchi wondered about the well being of Deidara and hoped that he would survive the battle. Onoki however only wished one thing, to prove his might.

"_Everyone who thinks me to be weak is in for a massive shock, for this is the stage where I can display my full power to everyone, even at the cost of my own life, I am The Tired Tsuchikage, Onoki of the Double Scales"_ thought Onoki grimly.

Kimiko thought to herself as they approached the Northern Battlement.

"_Am I strong enough? Can I make it through? I hope I can, but if I don't what will happen to me? If…if I get killed? No I won't but I might ohhhhhhhh"_ she clutched her head in confusion.

" **Don't hassle yourself child, you are powerful, with your friends and your love beside you, you are even double that power, you have everything Madara envy's, you have love deeper than thr largest ocean , friends who would die for you, a hereditary power and gift and a sense of being a human which is so lacking within him"**

"Do you really think so? Or are you telling me all this to relieve my stress?" asked Kimiko.

"**I am a priestess even though my unfortunate luck, I won't tell a lie, what I said now is true child, believe in yourself, believe in the person you are"**

"If that's true then thanks Ophania, I really can't say how much that means for me" said Kimiko softly.

"**It means a lot for me to child though for reasons unknown to me as well"**

Deidara seeing Kimiko looking queasy yet happy gave her a gentle knock on her head.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, you've defeated both those assholes before so it won't be too tough now, hm" said Deidara.

Kimiko nodded and suddenly threw herself on him.

Deidara looked a little surprised but quickly wrapped his arms around the girl who was now crying lightly.

"Please stay with me Deidara, don't ever leave me" she said.

Deidara took her face in his hands and brought his lips down on hers for a gentle kiss and after they separated he spoke softly, "I'll always be there for you Kimiko, today, forever"

They shared a quiet moment together before hearing the sound of, "Guys come here, seems they've arrived a little early"

Kimiko rubbed her eyes and went into battle mode, "All right, now to kick some Uchiha butt" she said walking into the clearing to find Naruto and Tsunade facing Sasuke and five men who were surrounding him.

"Long time no seen Uchiha Duo, prepared for the battle?" she asked coolly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes which turned red into the color of the mangekyo sharingan.

A slight smirk played upon his handsome face, "More ready than you'll ever believe"

* * *

Well finally that's over with so I guess there's nothing else left but to move on to the fight scenes, I really hope this chapter wasn't to boring for you but I just find this type of stuff fitting before a war. Please review and thanks for reading. Bye.


	23. The Final Battle Part I

Hello everyone. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, the chapter where the fighting begins. Please enjoy and review if possible. Only two correct answers have arrived for the quote even though I thought it was quiet the easiest. The answer was Naruto and the winners are **"FireEmblemFan15"** & **"Deidarakiller"** Congratulations guys you two are the winners of the last quote for this story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCs.

* * *

"More ready than I'll ever be" said Sasuke with a smirk on his handsome but pale face.

"Sasuke, you don't have to do this, please, just come back home, we all will welcome you back" said Naruto looking pained.

"Naruto while I appreciate your persistence I most also persist to what I have been telling you, I have chosen this path, the path to avenge Itachi and I'm going to follow it, no matter what" said Sasuke.

"_**Spoken like a true Uchiha"**_

"Madara Uchiha, haven't heard from you for quite some time, old age?" said Kimiko frowning.

Naruto clenched his fist, "Get out of his body Madara Uchiha, you don't have a right to stay in Sasuke's body"

" _**I believe you were not aware Nine Tails that it was Sasuke here who chose me to be sealed within his body, berate him if you want to"**_ said Madara in a mocking voice.

"Enough talking, I'm going to take Naruto and Tsukiga, you have five minutes to hand them over without a fight" said Sasuke speaking to Tsunade and Deidara.

"You Uchiha's are to arrogant for your own good, hm" said Deidara stepping in front of Kimiko and Naruto.

"You do realize that all of the men surrounding me are jounin level ninja and that I myself am stronger than you three combined?" asked Sasuke.

" As you know very well, pride comes before a fall Uchiha, don't get to cocky, you're not taking anybody today, on the other hand we're going to take you, back to Konoha" said Tsunade cracking her fists.

"Well then I have nothing more to say except that you'll be sorry" said Sasuke and with a slight flick of his fists and five men charged forwards towards Kimiko.

"Me, Deidara and Tsunade-Sama will handle them Naruto, you go for Sasuke" said Kimiko quietly.

"Right, create a diversion" said Naruto.

"Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning" said Kimiko and blew a huge amount ashy wind from her mouth.

In the confusion Naruto charged towards Sasuke.

Kimiko bit her lips and there was a small spark and the whole cloud of ash caught on fire.

The men within it ran forwards and out of the range of the clouds. They had burns but not very serious ones.

Suddenly cursed seals sprouted from there necks, chests, arms and one of them who was the leader grew two large bat like wings on his back and launched in for an aerial attack.

"I'll look after him" said Deidara creating his clay bird and jumping on it.

Meanwhile Tsunade grabbed one of the men by his hair and jumped up and kicked him down with her feet. The man after falling buried in a few inches in the ground due to the impact.

Another one charged at her to receive a punch to his face which sent him flying a few feet away.

The two which rooted Kimiko were having a terrible time for she seemed to be playing with them.

She dodged their attacks and then another Kimiko would appear from behind them and kick them into the air.

"Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu" said Kimiko creating two spherical domes of water and catching the two men in it.

Meanwhile Naruto was not having such a good time with Sasuke.

Even though Naruto was using his Sage Jutsu with Fukasaku and Shima, Sasuke still had the upper hand.

"Chidori Nagashi" cried Sasuke as he easily deflected two explosion tagged kunai.

" Frog Kata" said Naruto appearing behind him and punching him hard in the face but it burst into smoke and three snakes caught Naruto by his hands and one wrapped it self around his legs.

Fukasaku and Shima clawed at the snakes and they fell down in pieces.

Just then Naruto turned around and formed a rasengan, Sasuke appeared behind him with Chidori.

The two punched each other on the face with Rasengan and Chidori hitting each other's stomachs. Both of them flew a long way away but Sasuke got up and his wounds began healing themselves.

"Damn it all, this is going to take some time" said Naruto trying to get up.

* * *

_(With Kakashi and Yamato)_

"Raikiri" said Kakashi as three men attacked him.

They fell down and didn't get up.

"Wood Release: Piercing Wood Technique" said Yamato as three sharp wooden spears emerged from the ground piercing the hearts of three other men.

"This isn't so easy is it?" asked Kakashi dodging a blow from one man but getting a kick from another.

"They're all jounin level, I'm impressed with Sasuke" said Yamato.

"And his number's far exceed ours as well" said Kakashi getting a punch to his stomach but throwing five kunai at his attacker who got hit in the head.

Just then three men attacked Kakashi and using his sharingan he dodged them and slammed Raikiri into their chests.

"I'll have to resort to kamui if this continues but I can only use it thrice" said Kakashi.

"I can help you on that one" said Yamato running in the opposite direction, immediately fifteen men were behind him running with chakra enhanced legs.

"Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique" said Yamato as a huge four pillar cuboid with bars appeared entrapping the fifteen men and some others into it.

"Ok, use kamui now Kakashi" said Yamato as the men inside began trying to break out.

Kakashi's mangekyo sharingan activated and he focused his eye on the prison. The men outside who attacked him were fended of with Yamato's wood clones.

"Kamui" said Kakashi as the pillar collapsed in on itself and began to warp away into another dimension.

In three minutes it was gone leaving a slightly scorched bed of grass beneath it.

"Nicely done" said Yamato cheerfully piercing more men with his kunai as Kakashi panted a little and caught his breath.

"Yeah, thanks" he said summoning his ninken.

* * *

_(With Raikage, Killer Bee, Darui and C)_

"Lightning Release Amour" said A as his skin shot sparks and as he punched a man that man received a blast of electricity.

Killer bee was hopping on one leg and balancing his seven swords and then with a round twist and threw all of the swords and smirked as they hit their targets.

"Oh yeah the sting of the bee lives on" he said making a victory sign.

Just then their was a cry of pain and they turned to see Darui bend over double clutching a sword as C tried to heal him.

A ran over to assist them when ten of the men surrounded Bee.

"Fire Release: Flaming Serpent Jutsu" they all cried as ten fire serpents emerged from their arms.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu" said Killer Bee as a huge water dragon emerged from his hand and clashed with the ten serpents.

While this was going on two men crept up behind Bee, they were stealth ninja's who were to strike him from behind.

Just as they would hit him C jumped into their path and got the full blow of their attack.

"C!" yelled Darui as her lifeless body fell down behind Bee.

He ran over to her and held her head on his lap, tears running down his checks.

A grabbed two men who attempted to attack Darui by their necks and crushed them in an instant.

Killer Bee stared in shock as red chakra enhanced around him and he sprouted a tail.

"Look out, the jinchruki's getting stronger" warned one of the men.

Indeed by the time A looked Bee had sprouted three tails, however A knew his brother had complete control over the eight tails so he didn't get too worried.

Bee swiped his claw at men throwing them right and left. Darui wiped his eyes and dragged C's lifeless body to the healers area. There he saw the healers were being attacked as well but there weren't many of the enemies there.

He saw a pink haired kunoichi punching three of the men and creating a large crater. He saw the Tsukikage's sister shooting poisonous darts from the tip of a puppets fingers. He saw the other healers behind staring at the fight with frightened eyes.

He pulled C over to one of them and went to assist the girls fighting.

"Cherry Blossom Impact" cried Sakura punching the ground before her creating fissures into which the men fell.

"Kagutsuchi" cried Miko as one of her bird like puppets set itself on fire and swooped down on men and while they were screaming in agony dropped oil on them.

Three of the men rounded on Miko and two of them slashed her stomach, the third was just going to pierce her heart when Darui stepped in between with his lightning enhanced sword.

The force of the impact blew both the swordsmen a little distance away.

"Lightning Release: Fist of the Thunder God Jutsu" he said slamming his palm down on the ground and blasts of electricity blew up towards the three remaining men.

"Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu" cried one of the men creating a huge earthen wall between them.

Sakura moved forwards to punch the wall down but then they heard screams of pain and agony from behind it.

When Sakura punched the wall into tiny pieces of rock they found the men all sprawled on the floor with sharp spears through their necks, hearts, eyes, legs, skulls.

They found Miko looking down upon them with a malicious grin on her face.

"Just wait till I tell Onee-Chan about my stealth skills, she'll be delighted" said Miko.

"No doubt" said Sakura staring in astonishment.

"I must get back to the Raikage now, please be careful and send a signal if you need us" said Darui putting his sword back and running towards the battlefield again.

* * *

_(With Mei Terumi, Chojuro and Ao)_

The Mizukage was having a bit of difficulty facing of against five extremely well trained lightning shinobi.

Ao and Chojuro were doing their best to protect her but it was falling short, they were being surrounded at a much higher pace than Mei preferred.

"Ao, Chojuro, I want you the two of you to retreat to a distance and leave these rats surrounding me, I'm going to increase to temperature here a little" said Mei quietly.

Her guards looked a little hesitant but at a loud "Go!" from their head they slashed at the men around them and leapt of to a further point.

Mei noted that none of her allies were at a close range so she smirked, _"All right, it's clear, get ready you dirt bags, you're in for a real bad time"_ she thought.

"Earth Release: Formation Giant Pit Jutsu" said Mei and the ground around her fell away except the piece she was standing on. All the men fell in as well as did some more men thrown in by her own hunter Ninjas.

"Right now to commence" said Mei. She was standing on a single pillar in the middle of a huge pit filled with men shooting kunai's which all missed due to the difference of height.

"Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique" said Mei jumping out of the pillar as she spat a large glob of lava at the air above the pit.

The glob twisted and turned in the air a while and then spread all over the pit and fell down like a cloth sheet.

The men inside tried to use barriers, earth Techniques, Water techniques but they all extinguished as the boiling red lava swished inside the pit like a lake and soon all the men were burnt into shriveled bits of flesh.

"Nice one, Mizukage-Sama" cried Chojuro slicing a man in half as the man tumbled backwards into the pit.

Ao grinned his approval when suddenly a man appeared behind him and kicked him into the pit.

Ao clutched wildly at the area around him but his hand slipped.

He fell a little way before he embedded his sword into the sides of the pit but by then his legs were knee deep in the boiling lava.

"Ao-San!" yelled Chojuro rushing to his aid but before he could three men appeared before him and started fighting him.

Mei did a somersault in the air and jumped on top of the pillar in the middle which stood resisting the lava.

"Ao hang on, don't let go whatever you do" she cried as Ao tried to hold on despite his legs burning.

She created a water dragon just beneath Ao and it grabbed him in its mouth and shot upwards. This extinguished the flame on his legs but it did not reduce the damage done to him.

Mei saw that he had fainted while she threw chakra enhanced kunai's at all the men surrounding her, when they dodged it she created a circle with her hand before her mouth and spat large globs of lava at the incoming men.

When they fell she created a clone which picked up Ao and ran off towards the healer's area.

" All right, now to really get down to business," she said jumping on the middle of the lava pillar knowing the men couldn't attack her there, she took careful aim and spat globs of lava at any of Sasuke's men close enough.

Chojuro looked at her with a mixed admiration and fondness, _" She's certainly my idol, being the Mizukage she not only is experienced in water but in also her kekkei genkai as well"_ he thought as three lava globs destroyed the men standing in front of him.

* * *

_(With Gaara, Temari and Kankuro)_

"Imperial Sand Burial" said Gaara crushing a man in his sand.

"Summoning: Wind Weasel Kamatari" cried Temari summoning the purple panther like entity and blowing away ten men towards Kankuro's ready puppets.

"Black Secret Machine Shot" he said as ten puppets grabbed ten men and pulled them inside themselves. With a crash the door shut and long swords embedded themselves through the puppets killing the men inside.

"All right, nice one" he said showing a thumbs up at Temari as his defense puppets shielded him from attacks.

Temari smiled back and blew her fan cutting one of her enemies into tiny shreds but just then five Suna Shinobi fell lifelessly against the floor as Sasuke's general stood above them with a flaming sword.

"_Shit, that one's really strong"_ thought Temari.

She used her fan against him but he held up his sword and the flames expanded more.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro regrouped and discussed what to do.

"I know what to do but I'll need the two of you two distract him long enough for me to prepare it" said Gaara using his sand to deflect fire balls coming from the incoming general.

"Right, one distraction coming up" said Kankuro as he used Karasu to shoot poisoned needles at the general.

They hit him but he vanished into smoke and reappeared behind Kankuro.

Just before he would slide his sword into Kankuro's chest Temari appeared before him and used her fan to deflect the man.

He grit his teeth in frustration and then suddenly smirked.

"I don't like that look, Gaara are you ready?" Asked Temari with an uneasy feeling.

But there was no reply from Gaara; she saw with shock that they had been lured too far away from him.

She saw that a wall of fire was behind them and the general held up his sword vertically.

"Flame Release: Flaming Sword Destruction" he cried as a thin ray of fire emerged from his sword and suddenly expanded and Temari and Kankuro received the full impact of the flames.

But before the jutsu could be completed Gaara launched him self into the air, summoned lots of sand, curled himself into a ball and then stretched himself as many spears of sand emerged from him and before anybody could blink an eyelash all the men of Sasuke including the general stared in shock at their pierced body.

The flame jutsu stopped but Gaara could see that Kankuro had received third degree burns and was standing in front of Temari protecting her while she scorched her knees and her hands.

As Kankuro fell unconscious, she grabbed him and gently Gaara's sand formed under him.

"It'll take him to the healer's tent, we don't want to leave the burns too long or he might not survive" he said quietly.

"You should go too, you're not looking to good" said Gaara but Temari shook her head and threw her fan away and summoned her best one with her scroll.

"I'm staying with you Gaara, even if you won't let me protect the Kazekage, you can't stop me from protecting my brother" she said in a determined voice.

Gaara looked surprised for sometime but then gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" he said as more men ran towards them.

* * *

_(With Onoki, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi)_

"Levitation Technique" said Onoki brutally crushing four men between two levitated rocks.

Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi exchanged looks as they fought off more men.

"He's being a little reckless isn't he?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"True but I guess he knows what he's doing," replied Akatsuchi punching one man in the face.

"But he's going to get us all killed at this rate, he's already injured fifteen of our men" said Kurotsuchi kicking another man in his naval and slicing his head off with her sword as he bent over in pain.

Then Onoki punched the ground hard and the rocks broke into large boulders which he levitated and they fell on top of the various men surrounding him.

" I'll show that brat and those other kage's whose the strongest amongst them all" said Onoki as he grabbed a man by his neck and pressed it so hard that blood shot out of the man's mouth, then he threw the lifeless body at another man and pierced him with earth spears.

He grabbed another man but before he could do anything more the man puffed into smoke and five more men surrounded him and grabbed his legs hands and pressed a chakra repressor on his mouth.

The old man struggled but the men holding him had soldier pills, were young and muscular and were trained.

Then a woman, one of the very few in Sasuke's forces charged towards him but a wall grew between her and the Tsuchikage made by Kurotsuchi.

Onoki's face showed fierce rage at being humiliated like this and his hands began glowing a light green.

"Oh heavens he's trying to use that technique with a chakra repressor on, does he think he can survive that?" cried Kurotsuchi

"No, Onoki-Sama, you know what the healers said, on no account must you use that jutsu" cried Akatsuchi running towards him deflecting the men who attempted to stop him.

He jumped over the wall and just then the men holding Onoki blew away as a huge hole opened into the sky and formed cylindrical tube.

Kurotsuchi jumped out of its range and stared in horror as everybody inside the cylinder began to disappear.

"_That's the forbidden technique, the destruction at cellular level"_ thought Kurotsuchi watching in horror and Onoki and Akatsuchi began corroding as well.

Before Akatsuchi's thigh began disappearing Onoki suddenly stopped the jutsu and then fell down near Akatsuchi.

"I'm…sorry…Aka…tsuchi" he said quietly as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"Noooo! Onoki-Sama, Onoki-Sama please answer me" yelled Akatsuchi trying to get up but since his legs had been destroyed he couldn't

Kurotsuchi ran up to them as fast as she could.

"Quick, we have to get both of you to the healer's right away" she said.

"It's no use, he's gone, he's gone" said Akatsuchi crying now.

Kurotsuchi looked at the lifeless body of Onoki, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Never mind…we…must get to the…healers" she said collapsing next to him and crying.

The men ran towards them trying to take advantage of their vulnerable situation but just as the attack would strike them three unknown shinobi's appeared to shield them and used piercing water spears to kill them.

A kunoichi with short blue hair and an origami flower in her hair stopped in front of them and picked up Onoki's body.

"Who…who are you?" asked Kurotsuchi helping Akatsuchi up.

"Reinforcement" said Konan smiling grimly.

* * *

Whew, it took me three hours on total to make the chapter what it is, hopefully it's not tedious. Thanks for reading this; the next chapter will focus more on Kimiko and Naruto's fight with Sasuke. Please review if you like to. Thanks again and bye.


	24. The Final Battle Part II

Hi guys. It's been a long time. Way too long. I'll confess I just sort of lost interest. I apologize to all the people who wanted to have the next chapter out. So please go ahead and read. I won't ask for reviews this time frankly because I know I don't deserve them.

* * *

The man fighting against Kimiko was strong. Much stronger than she had anticipated.

She swung in her deadly blows and his speed was so fast that sometimes all one could see was a blur. Also he had been equipped with an insta-heal jutsu thus whatever slight wound Kimiko managed to inflict on him was healed faster than she could bat an eyelash.

"_Damn it, why can't I take this man out, he's only at jounin level"_ thought Kimiko gritting her teeth in frustration.

"**It's strange; this man seems to be able to counter your every move, in spite of his chakra levels not being as high as yours"** said Ophania.

The man smirked as he sensed Kimiko's frustration and used a shadow clone jutsu.

"Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu" cried Kimiko in an attempt to shield herself from the various different attacks swinging in from every direction.

Suddenly the man leaped over the wall and brought down his fist hard on Kimiko before she even had the time to look up.

Kimiko's vision began to swim for a few moments but then she got up again.

"Hmm, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, there's something going on here, can you sense anything Ophania?" asked Kimiko as her Tsukigan slipped to stage three.

"**Yes, I think I'll know for sure his secret in a few minutes, but you've got to keep him occupied till then, just a few more minutes"** said Ophania.

"Right" said Kimiko as the man charged towards her again but this time using the speed of her third stage and her experience of the man's tactics she was quicker to react and counter.

He swung his sword which met with a clang as Kimiko turned her arm to steel. She pushed the sword off and plunged her blade into the earth making huge steel spikes erupt out of them.

However the man was able to dodge them all.

"He's getting faster" noted Kimiko as the man appeared behind her.

She swung around quickly but an explosion behind her blew her towards the incoming attack.

As she man made a fist his fist connected with Kimiko's stomach and sent her flying but she was able to force her steel arm into the earth and skid to a halt.

Before she could react the man appeared before her and aimed for a kick at her face but she managed to slash wildly at the man's leg and managed to get in a deep gash.

The man howled with pain and fell down but got up quickly as the insta-heal jutsu worked on his legs.

"At least I can still hit him, wait what am I saying? I am a kage-level ninja, handling jounins of his level should be a piece of cake for me" thought Kimiko.

"**Well aren't you being rather modest"**

"_Will you shut up and think? I'm getting tired here, if this keeps up I'll have to use Shinsei no Tsukigan" _yelled Kimiko.

"**Yes, yes, I realize that; just give me a few more minutes, I think I have this one almost completely figured out"**

The man charged in again and this time he jumped high and sent a shower of shurikens down on Kimiko.

"Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu" cried Kimiko raising her hand as the shurikens were broken into pieces.

The wind then turned into a dragon and charged in for the man who dodged it with ease.

"_Hey, any hints you could give me beforehand?"_ asked Kimiko.

"**Just be quiet for a few seconds,"** snapped Ophania.

"Okay I've had enough of you," cried Kimiko using chakra to enhance her hand and she struck the ground before the man hard as it cracked and the man fell into the huge crater it formed.

"Moon Release: Cage of the Moonlight Jutsu" said Kimiko as a rectangular shaped cage made of a silver glimmering material appeared around the man before he could get up.

The man tried to hammer against the cage; he then struck it with his arms, legs and head but to no avail. He then tried to enhance his chakra but even that didn't shatter the cage.

"Okay, he'll be in there for three minutes, quick have you figured it out yet?" asked Kimiko urgently.

" **Yes, I'm pretty sure that this man has put in all his chakra into enhancing his speed so he can take out his opponents bit by bit, have you noticed how he's not using any jutsu but using more of Taijutsu and weapons? And have you noticed how his seemingly devastating attacks aren't leaving that much of a mark as they should?"**

"Well yeah, I guess you're right, but what can I do to counter it, his speed just keeps increasing" said Kimiko.

" My guess is that you have to restrict his movement, harming him physically is not going to get the job done seeing that he has that insta-heal jutsu equipped, so you'll have to trap him in a small enclosure and get rid of him in one fatal blow, am I understood"

"You bet you are" said Kimiko as the shimmering shield broke and the man jumped out of the crater and into the sky.

He came down with his leg raised for a kick and Kimiko jumped aside not a moment too soon.

She summoned three demons and yelled at them to keep the man busy.

"Right, now to limit his fighting space" said Kimiko doing hand signs, "Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique"

The demons vanished as a moderately small prison which was like a rectangular box with bars, made of wood rose out of the earth and enclosed the man completely. Due to the fact that they were coated with chakra it was becoming difficult for the man to destroy them.

"Right, and now for the grand finale, Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere Jutsu" said Kimiko performing hand signs and breathing out a huge sphere of fire which enveloped the wooden prison and floated away into the air before exploding with a huge blast.

Kimiko watched and wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Well that took a bit more effort than usual, I wonder if all his men are as powerful" said Kimiko.

"**I think you're about to find out" **

Kimiko turned to see ten more men with chakra similar to the one she had just defeated.

"_Oh boy, I've got no choice, I have to use my sage mode"_ thought Kimiko as the dark blue circles appeared around her eyes.

* * *

"Katsu" yelled Deidara as his C2 bombs fell and exploded on the many men standing below him.

As the smoke cleared the blonde bomber grit his teeth is annoyance, "Damn these insects, they just refuse to die, it's all that fucking healing-jutsu that's doing this, I'll have to notch things up a bit, hm" said Deidara as his bird swooped down.

He took out two long katanas and held them horizontally.

The bird flew through the crowd of men who tried to throw katanas, kunai, swords, smoke bombs, paper bombs at him but were knocked away by his two katans.

Then the bird soared up and Deidara yelled "Katsu" as the area below him completely exploded.

"Yup, Operation Mine Bombing was a success, hm" he thought as his bird gave a sudden lurch.

He looked over to see two of the men clutching the legs of the birds trying to clamber on.

"Fat chance buddy, hm" said Deidara creating another bird on which he jumped and aid, "Katsu" as the first bird exploded.

The two men started falling to the earth, their injuries healed by the jutsu. As they fell they both bit their thumbs and slammed their fist in the air. Smoke filled the area and when it had cleared both men were riding on two vultures with long necks, bald heads and curved beaks.

"Fools, if you think you stand a chance against me in an aerial battle you're hopelessly mistaken" cried Deidara creating a C2 dragon and jumping on it.

The two men exchanged glances and nodded.

They both picked up their swords whose hilt had a large hole in it.

"Fire Release: Flaming Sword Disaster Jutsu" they both said simultaneously as the holes became red and shot two huge rays of fire.

Deidara's dragon though large did not have much speed. The two rays hit it square in the stomach creating two round holes.

The two men smirked and exchanged a high five.

" Don't celebrate too soon, it's going to take more than that to harm my dragon, don't even think that those measly fireballs would really do any serious damage to me, your inartistic attack sense and battle style makes me sick, so that is why I'm going to do you a great favor, consider it an honor, I'm going to teach you what is true art…before you die that is, hm" said Deidara as the holes made by the fire rays regenerated.

The dragon charged forward opened its mouth to reveal a huge canon.

"Katsu" yelled Deidara as the dragon spit out large sized C1 bombs on the two men riding the vultures.

The men retaliated by shooting their own rays. The attacks met mid air and exploded.

By now the dragon had neared the two men who were getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Time to upgrade to stage two" they both said together as both their swords became completely enveloped in fire.

They both swung and slashed the air with their blades creating two huge waves of fire in an 'X' shape.

Before Deidara could dodge the waves reached his dragon and sliced it up into tiny pieces.

Deidara found the clay beneath his feet disappearing and him falling from a height which would surely kill him if he met the ground.

The men leered at the falling blonde and called out, "Undefeatable in aerial battle are you? What a joke. You couldn't fight a butterfly in the air"

Deidara cursed," Damn you, no, it can't end like this for me, no, I won't allow it, noooo… Just kidding, hm"

Just as he would touch his ground a clay bird flew beneath him and flew up at great speed.

At the same time another bird appeared behind the vultures and exploded at Deidara's command throwing the two men off balance

"Didn't wonder what happened to the bird I was riding before I switched to the dragon? You were so busy taunting me that you didn't even notice that I created two bombs and made the first bird explode behind you, one bomb I'm riding now, while the other is for you, hm" said Deidara as the men fell past him screaming.

He unzipped his jacket and took out a portable C3 bomb.

"With best compliments from Deidara, hm" said Deidara dropping the bomb on the two men.

It unfolded it's folded hands as the men fell to earth and exploded loudly.

" _They were strong but their strength was in their swords not on their rides, they didn't know a thing about aerial battles, the fact that they didn't even try to move about on their birds even once proved that, hm"_ thought Deidara as a large fire sphere appeared some way away and exploded.

"Looks like Kimiko's pretty busy, now that I've finally squashed these insects I should go and help her, hang on Kimiko, I'm coming, hm" said Deidara as his bird flew towards the direction of the blast.

* * *

After Konan's troops had entered the battle things were going slightly better for the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Half of Amegakure had arrived to help their leader. Sasuke's men whose strength seemed to have risen tenfold overnight did not seem to be worried at all at the increase in their opponents numbers. They went on battling ruthlessly and fearlessly and finally the Allied Forces had to retreat.

At the Camp near the edge of the forest which was heavily guarded and sealed by the different men of different villages, the three remaining kages and Konan had an emergency meeting.

"This is bad, very bad, we've lost Onoki-Sama, we have no idea where Naruto, Killer-Bee and Kimiko-San are and their forces are just too strong to counter" said A hitting thr table hard.

" I'm sure that Kimiko and the others are fine, they're strong, besides if either Naruto or Killer Bee had slipped into jinchuriki mode then we would have felt it by now" assured Mei.

"Yes but that does not guarantee their safety, what should we do now?" asked Konan looking worried.

" I think we should lay low for sometime and see how things turn out, if we catch a glimpse of anything that moves in our favor we take full advantage of that and charge," said Gaara quietly.

"That's not a bad idea" said Mei.

" It will also give our forces time to rest and for the healers to patch up the wounded, I'm still baffled at how those pests got so much stronger overnight, I didn't sense any special change in them excepting that" said A.

" It could be a hidden jutsu, one which is meant to be kept concealed, however performing a hidden jutsu so powerful and on such a large scale is a task to be amazed at, I doubt even Kimiko could perform such a feat" said Konan.

"Anyways, we'll do as you say now Kazekage" said Mei getting up to issue the orders.

Gaara looked down and noticed the soil around them had turned grey from the ash, dust and blood of the battle.

"_Wars are dreadful times, I just hope this nightmare passes over soon"_ he thought, closing his eyes.

* * *

Well that's it. I'm sorry it's not very long but under the stress it's all I could manage. Thanks for reading and please continue to do so. See you next time.


	25. The Final Battle Part III

Hi guys. I'm so very grateful to the people who reviewed in the last chapter in spite of me not deserving them. Here's the next chapter dedicated to those who reviewed for the previous chapter. Thanks a lot and keep reading everyone.

* * *

Kimiko had sensed the retreating chakra of the other kages and knew they had been overwhelmed by the power of Sasuke's forces.

"I'm surprised, that brat has somehow made his men stronger than the Allied Forces, Sasuke Uchiha is indeed a force to be reckoned with, after fighting so many of his men I feel quite weak" said Kimiko.

"**I can't believe you had to resort to using Shinsei no Tsukigan for mere foot soldiers, that man is a monster indeed" **

"Yeah, it's really amazing" Said Kimiko as she heard a shout and a fluttering of wings.

"Kimiko, hm" cried Deidara jumping down from his bird which disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Deidara, so you managed to exterminate those aerial pests?" asked Kimiko.

"Didn't even break a sweat, hm" said Deidara grinning cheerfully at her, "But you don't seem to have defeated your enemies very easily, are you quite all right, hm?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit exhausted, these guys are stronger than we anticipated" said Kimiko.

Deidara looked still looked worried and Kimiko smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, really" she said softly.

"I just feel worried about you, always fighting by yourself, every time we have a war you always seem to fight by yourself and every time you get hurt it's alone, I'm sorry I'm such a rotten guy" said Deidara looking a bit sad.

Kimiko took Deidara's hand in hers and smiled at him, "You know what gives me the strength to fight when I have to fight alone? Do you know what keeps my hopes up while I'm in the direst of situations? It's the thought that you're rooting for me, you're the reason I am what I am today Deidara, I'm sorry if I cause you to feel sad"

Deidara looked at her with his vividly blue eyes and for a moment he forgot about everything around him. The blood, the bodies, Sasuke, Madara, war, the shinobi. Everything faded into a blur and all he could see clearly was Kimiko.

"Lets fight together from now okay?" asked Kimiko smiling.

Deidara didn't reply but pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Kimiko, I just feel so scared when I see you out there, risking your life, your soul, everything on the battlefield, please promise me you won't ever leave me" said Deidara tightening his arms.

Kimiko looked a bit surprised and then her eyes softened, "I promise Deidara, and you have to promise too okay? No blowing yourself up"

"Not even once? Just kidding, hm" said Deidara smiling at her.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a touching scene" came a snide female voice somewhere from the trees.

"Indeed, it seems we've stumbled upon a secret meeting between two lovers, such a shame we had to interrupt them" said a nasal, high pitched male voice.

"Totally, but when one of the lovers just happens to be Kimiko Tsukiga, the very Kimiko Tsukiga that Lord Sasuke is so determined to capture, one can't help but try and…kill her" said the female voice as a shurkien suddenly appeared and embedded itself on the tree to Kimiko's left.

"Who's there? Show yourself or I'll blow this whole place up, hm" said Deidara holding Kimiko protectively.

"Did you hear that? He's going to blow the whole place up" said the male voice.

"How amusing, listen up boy, you can blow up the whole of this country and still not make us reveal our identities, compared to you we are gods, your filthy eyes shall never lay themselves on our holy selves unless we wish it" said the female whose voice was full of contempt.

"Why you…" said Deidara pushing his hand into his pouch.

Kimiko placed her hand on his and gently shook her head.

"If you are planning on executing me or attempting to capture me alive which is an even more foolish task, then I suggest that you stop sneaking around and face me like a true Shinobi" said Kimiko coldly.

"Well aren't we la-de-da, think we're here to listen to your shithole suggestions? We're going to capture you alive and take you to Lord Uchiha, he will then remove your Tsukigan and rule the world with us as his lieutenants" said the male giving a wheezy laugh.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes and did a few hand signs and before anybody could react two trees had suddenly burst into flames.

Two shadows immediately jumped from the trees and landed nimbly on their feet.

The man was short and fat. His dress looked like it was a sack tied tightly around his stomach. His pants were a faded gray and were so tightly stretched due to his immense thighs, that they had become translucent. His black hair was shaggy and unkept a few flies buzzed around his head. He had an unshaven face and one of his stubby fingers with long dirty nails was delving deep inside his nose. A smell of rotting eggs drifted from him.

The woman was a complete opposite of her companion. She was tall and slim with a powerful look in her eyes and her shoulder length auburn hair done up a bun. She wore a sleeveless ninja shirt and tights with a belt which had several small knives, vials and a few tools attached to it. Her eyes seemed lifeless but cold, and her skin was tanned.

"So you know how to play pretty kage, but that doesn't necessarily mean you're better than us does it Rika?" said the man leering, his beady eyes sweeping over Kimiko and Deidara.

"Your right Shinji it doesn't, now Kimiko Tsukiga, we are asking you to submit yourself peacefully to us, that way there need not be any bloodshed or violence" said the woman called Rika.

Kimiko merely narrowed her eyes.

"If that is your condition to avoid bloodshed and violence then very sadly I'm going to have to send you somewhere else" said Kimiko.

" Wahoo, yeah baby, if it's a fight you're wanting, then it's a fight you'll be getting, yahoo" cried the man called Shinji as he did a surprisingly high jump.

Rika charged in with a direct attack on Deidara who took to the sky.

"Do you think running away will help keep you alive for a moment?" taunted Rika as she summoned a vulture and flew up.

Kimiko looked up and received a grim nod from Deidara.

Just at the next moment she ducked as a huge boulder flew past her head, missing it by inches.

Kimiko charged to wards the man who charged back and yelled, "Partial Earth Release: Fist of Earth Jutsu" cried the man as his hand turned into stone and he swung a punch.

Just before he would make contact with Kimiko disappeared and appeared behind him and kicked him with a chakra enhanced kick.

The man flew forwards but he grabbed a tree and swung around and raised his fat leg, "Partial Earth Release: Limb of Earth Jutsu"

Again Kimiko dodged the attack with ease and jumped on the tallest tree there, she then raised and straightened her palm as the sign 'Mizu' appeared there.

"Water Release: Gunshot Technique"

A bluish fluid formed around her palm and shot like a bullet towards Shinji who smirked and did a hand sign.

"Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu". A huge wall of mud like rock appeared before him to shield him.

Kimiko smirked, "As if that will save you, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Jutsu" she said raising her other arms through which lightning began to conduct.

She brought both her hands together and the bullets became conductors of electricity thus becoming faster, sharper and deadlier.

After a single hit the wall began to crack and as the next bullet hit it the wall was reduced to rubble.

Shinji jumped up and started doing more hand signs but before he could complete them another bullet shot off towards him and he dodged barely missing it.

"From the looks of your body and all the heavy earth techniques you used I figured a ranged attack which was fast and sharp enough to pierce rock would suffice, lightning alone couldn't be shot through thin air so I had to use a medium where the water came in, in short, you're end is approaching" said Kimiko shooting more bullets.

Two bullets hit Shinji on his hands and legs as he cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground.

Kimiko took aim for one last, fatal shot at him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, so this is what they mean when they call you a Master of Elemental Jutsu, Kimiko Tsukiga" said Shinji sneering.

Kimiko's eyes widened in shock as the man before began getting up.

"With those injuries I inflicted upon you it should be practically impossible for you to move, then how" she wondered.

Shinji got up to his feet with a little grunting.

"But you know, you're not the only master of Elements here" said Shinji as his skin began turning a pale grey.

His flabby arms began to harden as the skin became dry and crackly.

"I would advise you to sit back and watch what a true master of an Element looks and works like" said Shinji as his whole body began to expand and very soon he was twice his size.

"Ah! Yes it feels good, let me ask you something pretty kage, didn't you wonder why I kept saying partial earth release? Well let me enlighten you why. Ever since my childhood I have had a very strong affinity for earth based jutsus, so I thought why not head the way I seem to have talent in, ever since the age of 8 I have been practicing and honing my skills as a Earth- Release user and overtime I grew so much in sync with the element that every time I released a jutsu I would start to gain full control over earth and my body would become like that of a rock golem for a long time" said Shinji.

Kimiko's eyes widened in astonishment as the man before let out a bark of laughter.

"Every time I transferred into my golem stage I would completely gain power of the earth. My destructive force, endurance and defense would become impenetrable, I would become a god of Earth based jutsus, however in exchange for that power I would have to sacrifice one thing every time, I am moving into this stage for the eight time this time, I have sacrificed many things, my appearance, my lover, my family, my home etc. etc." said Shinji.

"You would sacrifice all that just to gain power? Can you really be such a self centered bastard?" shouted Kimiko.

"No use getting all emotional, that old man and woman were of no use to me, instead they wanted me to protect them, as if I didn't have anything else to do, that dump of a place which they called home was useless as well, that bitch who called herself my lover tried to make me see the right path, in her words, fucking slut, I ripped her guts out for that, since I'm all out of things to sacrifice I suppose it's only right that I sacrifice my sanity for this next hoard of power, after all Lord Sasuke isn't going to check how sane his comrades are, he's going to check their power and I will be supreme to them all" cried Shinji.

"Earth Release: Armor of the Earth Lord Jutsu" cried Shinji as stone burst forth from his mouth and began enveloping his body completely.

"Gaze in awe upon the true powers of a master of an Element Kimiko Tsukiga, its amazing isn't it; it makes you cover in fear doesn't it? Don't worry, that reaction is completely natural, ha, ha, ha, when I knock you out cold and bring you back to Lord Sasuke he's going to name me the next in charge for the new world he is going to create, you'll soon regret you didn't heed Rika's request Tsukiga, now die" cried Shinji charging towards Kimiko.

Kimiko tried to dodge but Shinji swung his arm which extended forward and struck her faster than she could move.

"**Kimiko, his power has become formidable now, use Tsukigan, this isn't a time for you to show your pride" **

"_Yeah, sure, fine, whatever_" thought Kimiko, "Tsukigan" she said aloud as her Tsukigan opened in third stage.

She summoned the Seven Demons of Apocalypse as they surrounded Shinji he gave a loud cry and huge stone spikes emerged from his back and shot towards all the seven demons who disappeared after each spike pierced them accurately in the hearts.

"_He…he destroyed them all in one shot, what kind of a monster is he"_ thought Kimiko in shock as Shinji threw her another extended punch.

"Think I've come to battle unprepared Tsukiga? I know about all your skills, yes even about your Shinsei no Tsukigan, your sage techniques, your elemental combinations and your Moon Release, there's nothing you can do to surprise me, let me repeat what you said to me a few moments ago, you are finished" cried Shinji.

He then struck his fist in the ground.

Nothing happened and Shinji swung in with a huge boulder in his hand which he threw at Kimiko.

Kimiko tried to jump up to dodge but to her horror she found that her legs were enveloped in solid rock and she could move an inch.

Meanwhile the boulder, if it made contact would surely be a fatal hit.

"What should I do, my feet can't move, I… I can't seem to think clearly, is this the moment before death?"

The boulder was gaining speed every second and it hit the spot where Kimiko was standing with a huge crack and a crater formed.

* * *

Well that was it for this chapter. I don't usually give cliffhangers but I felt like one this time. What do you guys think? Will Kimiko be able to survive? You'll have to read to find out.


End file.
